All That's Left of Yesterday
by Celebdil-Galad and Tinlaure
Summary: Aragorn, the twins and Legolas find themselves locked in the middle of an ages old Noldorian feud that threatens to destroy the Peredhil family and when the heart of the revenge settles on Aragorn he becomes a pawn in a deadly game of power and hate.
1. The Mind's Eye

**Title:** _All That's Left of Yesterday  
_  
**_This story is dedicated to our dear friend, Stacee Phelps for her sixteenth Birthday! Happy Birthday Stacce mellon nin! Aa' i'sul nora lanne'lle! May the wind fill your sails!  
_**  
**Authors**: Celebdil-Galad and Tinlaure  
  
**Summary**: _Aragorn, the twins and Legolas find themselves locked in the middle of an ages old family feud that threatens to destroy the Peredhil family and when the heart of the revenge settles on Aragorn he becomes a pawn in a deadly game._  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 for violence  
  
**Feedback:** celebdilgaladyahoo.com or the review button.  
  
**AUTHOR(S)'S NOTE: WE ARE SORRY ABOUT HOW OUR OC ELF, ANCÚ AND HIS NAME NOT TURNING OUT ALL THE WAY. It was not meant to be shortened and had Stacee Phelps not noticed we never would have. THANKS STACEE! We will try to go back and correct it, but not before finishing this fic. If you have not read 'Reflection' this may or may not make sense to you. But if you feel especially bold and daring, you can give it a spin, however, we warned you!  
  
Disclaimer:** _We do not own anything from 'The Lord of the Rings' trilogy, nor any other works by Tolkien and or Christopher Tolkien and his/their characters. A good guideline to use is, if you know the name from something else you have read in his/their numerous works, its his/theirs, if it is a totally new name, its ours. If it is ours and you feel like commandeering the character, please ask first and as long as you have a disclaimer showing it is really ours we will be more than happy to lend it to you. Now if we end up killing the character off.......there is a slight problem.  
_  
**Questions for 'Reflection along with all other review responses will be at the bottom of this chapter. So please enjoy this new tale of courage and yada......yada......yada...........we will shut up now!  
**

_**CHAPTER ONE  
** The Mind's Eye_

--------------------------  
  
"Now raise your blade up slowly," advised Aragorn carefully to his elder brother Elladan, who raised his sword at a snail's place. The look on his face plainly showed his doubt. The Noldo was still blind; all but his brothers had given up on his ever seeing again.  
  
However a smile crossed the Elf's face as he heard the sharp clang of metal on metal. Aragorn grinned as his brother whispered, "I did it! I saw it in my mind and I blocked it!"  
  
Elrohir, who was sitting in a chair nearby, chuckled dryly and said, "I must admit I was somewhat skeptical, however, I think this is feasible with practice."  
  
Aragorn just laughed and said, "see Elladan? Listen to the swishing sound the blade makes, see it in your mind's eye and block it. I know you can, you just did," concluded the human with a broad grin that made Elrohir think the ranger had to have an alligator or something in his past. But if that was true, then so did the Noldo Elf, and that was not a comforting thought.  
  
Elladan suddenly frowned and lowered his sword, this was impossible. "Estel, in a true battle the blows would come faster, much faster. I would get ran through before you could blink. Face it, I can't fight." Elrohir frowned and Aragorn wrinkled his nose with dismay.  
  
Nobody could be more stubborn than Elladan, thought the ranger darkly. Maybe he and his brothers' father, Lord Elrond, but he doubted it. The human looked at Elladan's once steel gray eyes, and then looked hastily away. They were white and cloudy. It hurt him to see his brother and whether he chose to admit it or not, his mentor, thus. Elladan was an Elf, the beings that made Middle Earth safe and special. How could this happen to one so gifted? "Elladan," began the human through the lump that was growing in his throat, "Elladan, you can fight, you just have to believe and train your ears. Trust me, you can fight." The twin shook his head. Aragorn sighed and rolled his eyes, uttering under his breath, "stubborn stupid Elf."  
  
Elladan growled, "I heard that gwador nin."  
  
"See? Your hearing isn't that bad at all, you, you just have to train it." Aragorn placed a hand on top of Elladan's sword wielding one and raised the blade up with the Noldo's hand still holding it. "Now hold it there," he commanded gruffly.  
  
Elladan complied with a stance that showed he was somewhat disinclined and was about to make a smart remark about Aragorn needing to relax when he heard a swish coming from above. In his mind's eye he saw a sword coming down on him quickly, far faster than practice, and in a split second, he had his own blade raised to parry the blow. The twin heard the ring of swords meeting and his face turned into one of surprise and then a smile, like sunshine bursting through a field of gray cloud.  
  
Aragorn grinned and said, "you just parried one of the blows I commonly use in battle and at its normal speed. Congratulations Elladan Peredhil." Aragorn swung another blow at his brother, before Elladan knew what was going on and the Noldo saw it in his mind's eye again swinging for his abdomen. Striking out with his own sword, he blocked the blow with a clash of swords and screech of metal. He _could_ fight!  
  
Elrohir smiled and stood up, leaning on the twisted trunk of a willow tree for support. It was good to see his brother smiling. He had thought his twin would never smile after their experience with the Corsairs, who was he trying to fool? He had not expected his brother to live! But as always life threw him a surprise and Elladan pulled through, if not by the skin of his teeth.  
  
A voice boomed out, "Estel! Come here a moment please!" Aragorn knew that voice at once to be Lord Elrond's. However, it had a far from pleasant ring to it and he felt his stomach flip.  
  
Of late the Elf-lord had been irritable and had taken to reading book after book on the history of Middle Earth even though he knew it all to the tiniest detail. The human put his sword hastily into its sheath and called, "I'm coming Ada!" Elrohir looked at Aragorn with a look that plainly said, 'don't let him get to you.'  
  
Within seconds the young man was standing before his father and his face was far from happy when Lord Elrond turned around and said firmly, "I want you to stop what you are doing Estel."  
  
Aragorn looked Elrond in the eyes and said, "stop what Ada?" _What was he doing wrong?_  
  
Elrond frowned, "you know Elladan cannot fight he-"  
  
"Ada he can see, just not the way-"interrupted Aragorn rashly. He regretted it instantly and held his peace when the Elf-lord snapped angrily;  
  
"You are giving him false hope Estel, what will happen when he finds out that he can't fight? Elves can die of depression; you know this. He has to accept his change of fortune," finished the raven-haired Elf sadly.  
  
Aragorn came and gripped Elrond's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "You mean accept his fate? Ada it is not his fate," declared the human adamantly. The human's charcoal colored eyes met Elrond's with a warm look of faith. To the Elf-lord, it became apparent that the young man before him had the hope of the Valar, and was not going to let Elladan slip into misery at any cost. It seemed that Aragorn's elven name, Estel, fit him well. Hope radiated from him like heat from the rays of the sun in a cold morning brimmed with frost.  
  
"Then what is his fate Estel?" asked the Elf-lord in a shocking tone of serenity.  
  
"To live many years my lord and to be able to see," answered Aragorn with a smile of assurance. Elrond turned his head away, scared that a tear would appear and Aragorn would see he was afraid. He was not fearful for himself, but for his eldest son. He wished he could feel the way Aragorn had, but yet he couldn't let go of the growing anxiety inside. He felt his will to stay in Middle Earth waver, quickly he steadied it and turned back to his youngest child.  
  
"I wish that I could believe-"began the Elf with a tone of heart ache.  
  
He was cut off curtly by the ranger who smiled and said, "believe! He can see, but it is in his mind's eye." Elrond smiled back and that smile seemed to break a barrier of ice that once had been a wall and the immortal's eyes had a glint of hope restored to them.  
  
Aragorn suddenly jumped as he heard a familiar voice shout, "Elrohir, you are a brat! Putting a snake in my bed was hardly amusing!" seethed the other Elf helplessly. It was Ancú, the only Elf that was crazy enough to openly yell out such a thing to Elrohir. The twin just looked over to where his irate friend stood and smiled.  
  
"You shouldn't sleep in!" came the answer to justify the deed. Elladan smiled as he listened to the quarrel. He had known this would happen eventually.  
  
Ancú just snorted and said back, "after the ordeal I went through to try and rescue you I could sleep for a month and not regret it!" Aragorn looked to the young Elf that was grinning deviously now and smiled. His eyes traced the cut that had marred Anc's pallid cheek not but a few weeks ago, now it was little more than a scare that too was fading fast. It was well.  
  
Elrohir raised a dark brow and smiled lightly then shrugged, "well if you want to get fat-"  
  
"Elrohir, you are one to talk! I was up and about before you!" retorted Ancú testily. Aragorn just smiled and wondered how this little head butting conversation was going to end. Elrond just rolled his eyes and turned away to go. Aragorn felt the Elf-lord's hand slide out of his grasp. It seemed sorrowful still and he knew his Ada was hurting. It pained the young ranger's heart to see his father's anguish when so much hope remained. It should not be this way. His father should be supporting him and not the other way round.  
  
He watched Elrond's back as the immortal walked away disheartened. The man seemed lost in a world of thought. How was this happening. He had come home, but it was not the same. Things had changed. He could feel something cold stirring, but it was almost like a brooding hate. It was not coming from his Ada, was it? Aragorn inwardly slapped himself for being so silly and youthful as to think that. But then whence did it come?  
  
He had known he had brought an evil home with him, but did it really cause all this?  
  
His thoughts were disrupted and scattered as he felt Ancú brush past and trot over to be with the twins. The man and Elf had never really gotten along. There had always been a tense feeling between them that was not out of hate or prejudice, but something unexplainable.  
  
As Aragorn watched his brothers and their friend joke around, he suddenly felt alone. He knew it was foolish to feel that way, but that was how he felt. He missed Legolas, for he and the Mirkwood Elf would always find something to jest about. Now Legolas was not there. The man was sure that he, his brothers and Ancú would get along fine. After all, they were his family, but with Ancú around them it was a little different.  
  
Aragorn decided to go to the stables where he had always found comfort amongst the horses. The sweet odor of fresh straw greeted him as he stalked in and collapsed against a bale of freshly rolled hay. Sighing, he watched as his horse leaned out of a stall to snicker at him. He wasn't alone here, and yet he was.  
  
Suddenly, he heard the hard sound of quick hooves galloping at a fast pace. They were smooth and the ranger sat up to hear them better. A white horse with rider of golden hair flew past in a bright blur, sharply turning his horse around at the end of the stable and reining it into a stop. Aragorn furrowed his brow as he saw Glorfindel. First of all, the Elf should not be doing such hard riding. The golden-haired being's broken; more like shattered, shoulder had only recently healed. As far as the man was concerned the Elf was unfit for any such activity. Secondly, the human had to bring into question why the immortal was riding that hard. Asfaloth was broken into a sweat and the Gondolin Elf never did that unless there was no other way. Some thing was wrong here, very wrong.  
  
Blood came from a wound in the Elf's horse and Asfaloth lowered his head in pain. Glorfindel looked at his steed as he lightly dismounted and came to stand by Aragorn. The young mortal looked up at Glorfindel and asked, "Lord Glorfindel what in all of Eru has happened?"  
  
Glorfindel was panting slightly as he spoke, "I was attacked by other elves and it was no mere accident I tell you." Anger at the betrayal burned like a molten fire in his clear blue eyes. The Elf studied his horse and went to see the wound closer. He placed his hand over it and the horse looked back and snorted. Glorfindel winced as he felt the animal's pain. Aragorn crinkled his nose and scowled.  
  
This couldn't be right. How was it possible? He watched as the elf took a flask of water and poured it over the wound on the beast's shoulder to wash it. The horse shuddered and nuzzled Glorfindel's cloak. The immortal stroked the animal's nose lovingly. "Are you sure it was elves?" asked Aragorn, still bewildered over this sudden wave of events. Looked like a peaceful rest at home was quickly getting tossed out of the picture, well what was left of it anyway.  
  
Glorfindel looked into Aragorn's steel gray eyes that reminded him of Elladan and Elrohir. "I am, but I must see Lord Elrond immediately."  
  
Aragorn persisted, "let me come with you."  
  
"I would but-"the Balrog-Slayer was cut off as a trio of elves burst into the barn. Ancú was in the lead and behind him trailed Elrohir, followed by Elladan, who was no longer stumbling, but walking quite well for being blind.  
  
Elrohir and Aragorn had taken him out when Elrohir went for walks to strengthen his leg. It had been Elrohir's idea to get Elladan to "see" the place from a different perspective. All he needed to do was train his muscles and other senses to detect where things were and memorize them the way they were. He would then be able to walk without so much stumbling.  
  
Elrohir gaped and only Ancú found the courage to speak up, or was just insane enough to. "What in all of Arda happened here?" he exclaimed intrepidly. His hazel eyes flashed over the whole scene and he looked at the horse. At least it couldn't bite him now. However it pained him to see it thus. Yes, Ancú didn't like to show outwardly that he cared for the horse, but now he could not stop himself from going forward and placing a white hand onto the beast's forelock. Asfaloth shifted his head and the Elf drew back warily. Then he saw the animal's eyes that were slightly watery with the pain. Gently he set his hand back onto the creature' brow and said in the Sindarin speech, "you aren't worried about a little cut like that eh?" The horse snorted as though it understood and Glorfindel watched with a raised brow.  
  
Was it not weeks ago that Ancú would not have touched Asfaloth, but now he was helping the animal. Ancú ran his fingers through the soft and yet course hair on the mane and whispered other soft words to the horse that nickered and snorted. The animal took the Elf's sleeve in his teeth and gave it a tug. Ancú leaped back and smiled at Glorfindel, "no harm done."  
  
All the other Elves in the barn snickered and Aragorn burst out into a full laugh. His laughter ended when Glorfindel said, "Elladan, Elrohir, I must go see your father. Would it be possible that you two an can look after my friend here for me?" Elladan sighed and Elrohir looked with a sad look at his brother, before replying affirmatively.  
  
Glorfindel ran out of the barn and towards the Last Homely House. His golden-hair was in disarray. Aragorn watched and then he looked quickly to his brothers and Ancú to see what they were doing. Elrohir was filling a bucket of water while Elladan stroked the horse like a child petting a puppy. Ancú was leaning back against the stall door, legs crossed and looking on with a grin. None seemed to notice the ranger as he edged his way to the bran entrance, or at least so the man thought. Elrohir suddenly called out to him, "Estel? Could you run and get some bandages and herbs please?"  
  
Aragorn felt his heart leap in his chest at first, for he thought he was caught. And that was partially true, but on the other hand he had been given a free ticket into the house that nobody could question. He had to get healing appliances for that big baby of a horse. It was kind of humorous when he thought about it. "Sure Elrohir, need anything else?"  
  
The twin looked the horse over and then patted the animal gently. "No, that should do it here!"  
  
Aragorn nodded to the elves then went at a trot from the barn.  
  
Elladan slumped to the floor once his human brother was gone. He did not want his youngest brother to see his pain and despair. Elrohir looked at him and snapped sharply, "Elladan you have to stop this!"  
  
Elladan sighed and said, "I can't see anything anymore, Ro." The twin's voice sounded stricken as though by physical pain, but he was not.  
  
Elrohir went over and crouched by his brother, "you are pitiful gwador nin. After all Aragorn did for you, he believes in you and that is more than enough reason to believe in yourself! I saw you out there!" Elrohir gestured to outside the barn forgetting for a moment that his brother was blind, or for the moment not caring. "You can fight, but there is more than a physical battle at work here. Don't you dare think Aragorn and I haven't noticed how you haven't eaten." Elrohir got up and began to pace the barn irritably. "You have lost more weight than is healthy!" Suddenly the Noldo stopped and looked at his brother, whom he could see was getting angry, but Elrohir did not care. This had to happen. "Do you know how you made Ada feel? Do you know what you are doing to me!"  
  
Elladan snapped. This was too much. "Elrohir when I want your pity I will ask for it! And I do too eat!"  
  
Elrohir shook his head and said in a dark laugh, "no you don't! I see you! And further more, as far as I am concerned you have earned it! If you brood like you need pity it will be given to you. So what is it you are giving Estel? A show? A false hope that his older brother that he admires is in remission from his depression?" Elrohir suddenly turned his back, "and what do you think Ada thinks right now? He saw you practicing with Estel and thinks you are on the mend, are you going to let him down?"  
  
Elladan frowned and Elrohir was about to continue when his elder twin snapped, "fine then! I get the point! But you aren't so great yourself!" he accused angrily.  
  
Elrohir turned and glared at Elladan, "what do you mean by that?" His tone had a lethal potency to it.  
  
Although Elladan could not see his brother's glare, he felt it and it only served to fuel his mood. "You act like you aren't upset by the fact you may walk with a limp for the rest of your life from that broken leg, but I know you fear it!"  
  
Elrohir barked back, "I do not fear it, but it will be looked upon as a disability! I don't want pity from the rangers! At least I really try and don't put on a show!"  
  
"How do you think I feel? Blindness is far worse and you know it!"  
  
Both of the brothers were nearly sobbing. It wasn't that they were angry with each other really. It was the stress that they were under to heal. They had to get well, not so much for themselves as for Estel, whose namesake drove them on. It was hard for them, really hard. They had the option of going into the West and if it weren't for Estel they would have. That choice was still before them and it was not easy to push aside.  
  
Elrohir was the first to relent. "I am sorry, you scare me is all." He went to his brother's side and grasped Elladan's hand, pulling him up and onto his feet.  
  
Elladan smiled thinly, "and I am sorry for snapping at you like I did."  
  
Elrohir shrugged, "what's done is done." He took and placed Elladan's hand on Asfaloth's forelock and said, "Now what do you see?"  
  
Elladan laughed and said, "I see nothing Elro-"  
  
Elrohir cut his brother off and said, "what do you see? You are only as blind as you will accept."  
  
Elladan sighed and said, "I "see" his white mane......the sun is on it shining through a window or a crack in the boards. I feel the warmth of its rays." The Noldo smiled and stroked Asfaloth gently. "I can see his mane glittering as the sun warms it and reflects upon every strand."  
  
Elrohir smiled, "see? All is not lost. You saw the sword before Estel could strike you with it. You blocked it and he was treating you like an orc in battle."  
  
Elladan smiled. Perhaps all was not as dark and dreary as it seemed. He petted the animal some more and then said, "I can "see". Help me more Elrohir."  
  
Elrohir laughed and looked over his shoulder to see an amused Ancú looking on as he leaned against the stall door. He was grinning thinly and when he saw Elrohir turn around he smiled and said, "thank the Valar that's over, I was beginning to get a headache!" Elrohir was shocked at first, for he had forgotten the other Elf was there.  
  
"Thank the Valar indeed," said Elrohir. Turning to Elladan he said, "Now can you picture an annoying, lazy Elf anywhere?" Ancú frowned and began to stalk towards Elrohir with a dark scowl. His hands were clenched at his sides.  
  
Elladan smiled and said, "Elrohir, don't flatter yourself." Ancú suddenly snorted before snickering and Elrohir scowled and gave his brother a small shove.  
  
"Should we not be caring for the horse?" asked Ancú with a smile.  
  
The others nodded in concurrence and Elrohir said, "But we still need the bandages. Where is Estel? He is usually much more prompt."  
  
Ancú frowned. "I will go and find him." Besides, the Elf wanted nothing more to do with the horse that was eyeing him in the corner. Ancú thought the animal looked more than ready to try what an Elf Warrior's tunic tasted like.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Aragorn went to Elrond's study and peeked around the door with his back flat against the wall. Glorfindel was standing before his the raven-haired Elf-lord and was telling him what had happened. "Elrond it was no accident. They came at me out of no where. I had no warning. I was riding near Hollin but Elves have not lived there for an age, not since the death of Celebrimbor."  
  
Elrond waved his hand and said, "I know Glorfindel, I know. Did you see what the attackers-"  
  
"Dark Elves," corrected Glorfindel tenaciously.  
  
"We do not know that for sure," said Elrond with some heat. One had to be careful about whom they deemed fallen, he was not even sure it was in their power to judge. "You need to be careful about who you declare fallen my friend, it can very well be your undoing. But what did they look like, did you see them?"  
  
Glorfindel shook his head, "I saw them not, but they were Eves." Here the golden-haired Elf dug deep into his pocket and produced a dagger that had red blood on it. "I extracted that from Asfaloth's shoulder. It was meant for me I am sure." The Gondolin Elf handed it to Elrond. It was beautiful Mithril dagger, small and with birds and flowers and leaves etched into its surface along with Elven runes. The handle was marble and smoothed to a great shine.  
  
Elrond studied it even as he received it. It was Elven, there was no questioning that. "This cannot be," he said at length. "  
  
Aragorn felt a lump well in his throat and he swallowed it down. Cold fear pricked his stomach and he felt weak. Dark Elves were unconditionally dangerous. They had some evil power and could kill other Elves if they desired it. Lord Glorfindel had been attacked, who was to say Elrond, or even his brothers were not in danger here? He told himself to calm down and listen.  
  
"It is an Elven dagger and you know it well," declared the golden-haired Elf-lord.  
  
Elrond's eyes were fastened to the dagger and he said in a whisper that had a quaver in it, "all too well."  
  
Glorfindel looked at his friend and furrowed his brow. "Elrond? Are you well?" The immortal cocked his head and looked at the raven-haired Lord with worried clear blue eyes. "You know something of the history of this dagger do you not?"  
  
Elrond drew a deep breath and began, "yes, I do know it well. It was Maglor's though how these other Elves got a hand on it I have no idea."  
  
Glorfindel whispered and Aragorn could barely hear the uttering. "He is the one that later raised you and Elros, am I correct?"  
  
Elrond knitted his brows and looked grave. He did not ever speak of this openly. Glorfindel knew the history, for he had been part of the conflict very long ago. "Yes, he is the Elf I called father. You recall how we, the Noldos, were divided, do you not?"  
  
Glorfindel nodded. "It was over the cursed Silmarils and their power. He had abducted you and Elros planning to kill you and yet he came to love you as a father would against the wishes of his division of the clan that had broken away from the Noldo family."  
  
Aragorn listened. Elladan and Elrohir had never told him of this, nor had his Ada. It was scary and sent a shiver up and down his spine like being stabbed by an icicle in the spine; yet the story he was hearing was totally intriguing and he could not help but listen to his father's lamenting tale.  
  
Elrond carried through some more with the sad tale and Aragorn could feel his heart leaping in his chest as he heard the Elf-lord speak, "yes, and some of them never understood what Maglor did. The turned bitter and now they live in darkness. I used to loathe them, for I believed it was they who had forced my mother to cast herself into the sea with the Silmaril to keep it from their hands. Now I know better. If I recall correctly you are a Noldor Elf of great lineage. What do you think of the matter?"  
  
Glorfindel sighed, "well considering I was dead then....." here the golden- haired elf gave a wry chuckle. "I am not sure I am any judge. But they just attacked me, for if that is Maglor's blade, then how else would they have gotten it but to know him? If they know him and were on friendly enough terms with him, they could not have been on the other side, they had to have been on his," concluded Glorfindel.  
  
So far Aragorn had followed the story, but now he was slightly thunderstruck. It was full of so many twists and turns that he could scarce keep it straight.  
  
Elrond frowned and said, "Glorfindel, I want you to go and get all the Elves that are abroad and get them into Imladris, now. I do not want any more attacks and certainly no deaths. Take Ancú with you, but do not allow Elladan or Elrohir to trail you. As a matter of fact, send them to me at once. Make sure that Estel does not follow them."  
  
Glorfindel nearly jumped at his friend's harsh and swift words, but he knew what the raven-haired Elf lord must have been going through. He had thought his past was behind him and he would not have to hear or speak of his mother's death and the weakening of the Noldor race. The golden-haired Balrog-Slayer nodded and spoke very softly, "I will do as you bid, but what shall I do about Estel? He follows his brothers everywhere."  
  
To this Elrond had no answer and Glorfindel sighed and walked out of the room swiftly. Elrond watched the Balrog-Slayer walk out of the room and he sank deeper into his chair, passing a hand over his brow to fight off a growing headache.  
  
Aragorn ducked against the wall and held his breath as he saw Glorfindel stride past quickly, the Elf's golden locks swinging from side to side with his long strides. The man was in shock. What were his brothers going to do without him? What secret was being withheld from him? The ranger felt a deep sense of loss and a wound in his heart. Aragorn shut his eyes and rested his head against the wall, trying to will his composure to return and keep his knees from giving out.  
  
Suddenly he felt a hand go over his mouth and he opened his steel gray eyes wide in surprise. He glared at the Elf before him and his hand was on his dagger. He looked up into the face of Ancú that was pleading for the human to hush. The Elf released his grip on Aragorn and said, "Estel, what are you doing here?" His voice was low so as not to give them away, but there was a mixture of anger and surprise it. "We sent you into get bandages and it has been roughly twenty minutes since we sent you!" he complained.  
  
Then the Elf saw the ranger's sad look and how his eyes seemed farther away. Ancú was not sure what to say. He and Aragorn had never been close as friends, even after their little adventure, but he felt he had to find out what was troubling the human's mind. Hesitantly he said, "I know that I am probably not your closest friend, but........well........you are not yourself," he finished softly as though he had been searching for the right words.  
  
Aragorn sighed, " Ancú there is something wrong." The man stood up and shook his head, waves of dark locks bounced about his face.  
  
The Rivendell Elf gave a half grin, "well when Glorfindel rides in like that you know it must be bad." Ancú sounded worried. He looked down at Aragorn and said, "come, your brothers wish to speak to you."  
  
Aragorn thought darkly, no they don't!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Legolas Greenleaf tossed back his hood as he rode near the river by Imladris. It felt good to be near the mountains again. He loved the air out side of Mirkwood that was freer. Although, he loved his own home greatly and wouldn't trade it for the world. He let his horse canter freely and do as it wanted, for there was not danger and the afternoon air was nice and warm.  
  
His horse was nearly in the water when it stopped and shot its head up and ears forward. Legolas looked down as his horse snorted, "what is wrong my friend?" he asked and patted the creatures sleek neck to ease it. However it did nothing to ease the animal and it began to back up. Legolas peered about him with bight silver-blue eyes that were clear and alert. Something was out there and he was not sure what it was. The fact he could not see it made him uneasy. Orcs normally were not in these parts of the world and they were extremely noisy. Perhaps it was only a bear or something lurking in the woods, or a warg, he added darkly. Using his heels, he urged the animal forward, but it refused.  
  
Legolas was getting frustrated with the animal, even though he knew it was afraid, he knew also he was getting edgy and that was a disturbing thought.  
  
Perhaps it was the water. It was flowing rather quickly. All though it was sunny out that day, it had been raining for weeks and the river was flowing deep and rapidly with waters from the mountains along with rain. Did the horse sense a sudden flood coming? Legolas hoped not.  
  
Suddenly he heard a strangled cry. It was a cry for aid and in the Elven tongue. Legolas sat up straight in the saddle and gazed al around the woods and the water. He saw nothing. In the water all he saw was deep dark water with frothing foam atop it churning and bubbling. The horse snorted and reared up. The Elf atop it gripped the mane and said, "whoa, steady!" The horse neighed and stamped its hooves in the water petulantly. It was getting rather annoyed at the Elf that would not listen to it. Legolas sighed, he was getting fed up with the horse.  
  
The cry came yet again and it was urgent then suddenly cut off. "Help! Hel-"Legolas tensed and felt every muscle in his body go taut. Trying to tell himself to relax, he unconsciously placed a hand on his racing heart. He willed it to calm and urged his horse steadily into the water.  
  
The prince's eyes studied the water, for he was certain that the water was where the cry had elicited. Without warning, his horse reared and the Elf spilled from its back and into the frothing water. Legolas winced as he felt stones hit his sides that he had injured not too long ago near the land of Umbar. The water was cold, even for an Elf, and he felt his strength draining from his body. His hair had come loose of one of its smaller braids and was in his face, clinging to his pale skin. The Firstborn gripped the reins on his horse and held them tightly against the current that was trying to rip them free of him. A wave of water slammed into him and pulled him under and for a moment all went dark and he felt the water filling his lungs and nose. Then he hit something and popped to the surface. When he opened his eyes he found himself pasted to the horse's front legs and he sighed with relief. Spitting out a mouthful of water, Legolas stared up at the horse.  
  
He rolled his eyes. The prince was getting very exasperated with the whole situation. He was wet, cold and hurting again from the old injuries. If Aragorn were here the man would certainly be laughing at the Elf and he knew it. How was it that whenever he went to visit the ranger or was around him, he always ended up getting hurt or uncomfortable. Thinking of all of this, Legolas found himself getting into a grumpy and down right lousy frame of mind.  
  
He suddenly saw something go float by. It was large, but thin and the current swept it under and popped it up. Legolas noticed with a start that it was an Elf such as himself but with raven hair hinted with silver that spread out to fan the water like liquid stars and molten silver. The immortal that was looking rather still and dead was about to past by. Legolas looked up at the horse and said with a sigh, "you aren't going to help are you?" The horse snorted loudly and shook his head and mane impatiently. Legolas rolled his eyes upwards and growled, "of course."  
  
Releasing his grip on the horse's leather reins, the Elf drew in a deep breath and plunged into the icy water and let it flow over his head. The horse stared at the spot where his master had been and pawed the water anxiously.  
  
Legolas resurfaced some ways out and found himself in perfect position to reach out and pull the other Elf. Just as the prince laid a hand on the other Elf's shirt collar, the being shot his eyes open and floundered about in the water a bit. "Let me go! Don't you touch me!" he snarled like a cornered dog. Legolas furrowed his brows in confusion. He wasn't going to hurt this Elf. He was going to try and save it, if only it would quit thrashing about.  
  
"Stop it," growled the wood Elf, "you are going to pull us both under." Legolas held on tighter and said through gritted teeth, "I am going to attempt to help you out but you have to quite acting like a hobbit in a pond!" the Sindarin Elf tried to reason.  
  
The silver-black haired Elf looked up at the Wood Elf and said, "a hobbit?" He had never heard of a hobbit before.  
  
Legolas grinned wryly. Sometimes he forgot that not all Elves traveled this far often and even less often to The Shire. This immortal had most likely never seen a hobbit and he certainly had no clue what one was by its name. "Just another mortal that dwells not far from here," he explained quickly. Then he saw a red tint in the water about the Elf and said, "where are you hurt? You are bleeding. What is your name?"  
  
The raven-silver haired Elf looked at Legolas and said, "Am I hurt?" He tried to twist away and groaned.  
  
Legolas looked at him with an odd expression for a moment. That groan sounded a little unreal. But there was blood in the water, so he couldn't tell. "You are bleeding, what happened?" Legolas gripped the injured Elf under his arms and pulled him up near the horse. "Never mind. You just calm down and rest. I am going to take you to Rivendell."  
  
The Elf seemed to go rather limp and Legolas sighed heavily. He was so intent on trying to get them both out of the water that he did not here the injured Elf utter a single word, "perfect." The bleeding Elf then shut his eyes and allowed Legolas to drag him out of the water and to safety.  
  
**_TBC............................_**  
  
**Yes, not much Elf angst.........yet.......and poor Aragorn. He feels so lonely although we am sure that there are plenty of readers more than willing to give him a little TLC. Hehehehe. He will need it later! Muahahahahahaha!  
  
We would love to hear your thoughts and concerns with this story, REVIEW PLEASE! It is so fun to hear from our readers!  
  
_Review Responses from our previous story, "Reflection"_**  
  
**Deana:** Yes, it had a happy ending. Don't die yet, if your heart keeps beating that fast you may have a heart attack! LOL Thanks for the wonderful reviews!

**Someone Reading**: Yes, the story had to end, (sigh) but we are going to have others even after this one. Glad you liked the characterization. You really think this story sounds that amazing? We are flattered! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!

**Strider's Girl**: Not the ending you expected? Well I guess a good guideline for the prince and ranger is to expect the unexpected! LOL Be careful not to lean too far out of your seat, you may fall out! Hope you didn't refresh the page too much, that could be hazardous! LOL Oh no! Not the winged Nazgul and little Balrog! Aghhhhhhhhhhh! At least they are small, so they will fit in a bird cage, right? Hehehehehe. Yes, little Leggy and his foolish escape plan! It was rather funny and silly huh? But it worked and good for him! The ending paragraph was fun to write! It made us laugh, glad you did too! And you really think our OC's were good? Believable? Great! We can create our own characters! We understand about your exams! Ugh! Glad we have no more! Hope you are doing well! Thanks for the great review!

**Itsuki Tachibana**: We e-mailed you and hope that cleared it all up! Hehehe. Thanks for the review!

**Kelsey**: They were not stolen, they were borrowed. We had a disclaimer that pretty much covered it at the beginning! And Tom.........its before the Hobbit so he just wasn't around at the time. Hehehehe. Sorry if there was confusion there! It could be the same Great Goblin that Gandalf would later slay, but maybe not. Who can say? Well, we could but we aren't sure, he's whatever you would like we suppose. So Legolas isn't a Silvan Elf? Never knew that! Interesting. We knew about the Noldor Elves, Glorfindel is one too, but he is like a genetic sport, hehehehe. Thanks for the helpful review!

**Gozilla**: Don't fall off your seat! LOL. You are acting like Strider's Girl! An evil cliffie? What did you expect, we are the masters of evil cliffies, save for Nili and Cassia! Thanks for the review!

**Shadowed Flames**: Hahahahahaha! Scary music and deep voice. That is great. So it is really like preview from T.V for a movie huh? Wonderful! Thanks for the adorable review!

**Beling**: Speechless? Cool! Yes, but we actually got it posted sooner than we thought we would. Thanks for the nice review!

**Elerrina Amanya:** We nearly didn't get it all to fit into one chapter, Lol. But yeah, it worked we guess. Yes, killing off Tethane was hard for us to do. But we are prone to killing off our characters so Ancú and Roth had better watch out. (two Elves look at each other and run for cover) So you liked the ending? That's cool. Yes, the river gave lots of people a good laugh! It was hard to hit the right keys because we kept looking at each other and laughing! (have we mentioned ever that we are insane?) Glad you liked the preview too. And chill girl, chill! We will write a happier fic sometime after we get our mean streak worn out! LOL Just calm down! And thanks for correcting us with that error! (blushes) Hehe.

**Veritas and Aequitas: **A nice ending? Hehehehehe!Thanks! Well, here's the next one!

**kitsunesrose: **Yay! Now you can and we hope you enjoy it!!

**Lynette:** An emotional ride? Cool!  
****

**So long folks and thanks for the reviews and a special thanks to those who have us on their favs or author alert! Please don't forget to review this chapter! Thanks a million mellon nins! **


	2. The Increasing Peril

**We are really sorry, but with swim season over, posting will be less frequent, because Celeb may not be able to get on the internet to post. We will try to post as much as possible but it may be awhile between posts. Reviews may help us go faster !  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
** _The Increasing Peril  
_  
Aragorn walked with Ancú to the stable but not before they both made a quick stop to the healing quarters and nabbed the needed supplies. Aragorn felt sick. He did not know what was going on, only that his family was in trouble. Ancú was not aware of anything really wrong and so he was not worried, except maybe over the human's anxiety.  
  
When the pair reached the barn, Glorfindel was already there by his horse, stroking its mane and rubbing its ears. The creature tossed its head and snorted as the Gondolin Elf found one of the horse's favorite spots to be scratched. Elrohir was standing near Asfaloth and he was stroking the animal's long neck. Elladan was sitting on a barrel and singing softly to himself.  
  
When they saw Ancú and Aragorn walk in, they all looked in the pair's direction, all but Elladan, who cupped his chin in his hand and rested his elbows on his knees. He was not even aware that they were there until he heard Elrohir say, "there you are! We have been waiting on you for near thirty minutes! Where have you been? Ancú, how long did it take you to find him?"  
  
Aragorn scowled and said thickly, "I got the supplies, that's what matters!" Elrohir raised a dark brow and then took them from the ranger who all but threw them at the younger twin's head. Elrohir then shrugged and set to unwinding the bandages and putting the herbs in them. Ancú looked at Aragorn with knitted brows and then walked off into a corner. What was the ranger's problem?  
  
He would never understand men. Aragorn usually wasn't like this. What had put the human boy into such a sour mood was beyond him to even guess. Normally Aragorn was happy; the happiest out of all of them and his spirit always seemed to awaken their own. Only that morning he had helped Elladan find his feet and Lord Elrond feel more hopeful, now he was acting like the world was going to fall.  
  
To Aragorn it was like the world was falling. His family was his world and it was seemingly crumbling stone worn by the ocean tide. He did not understand and he was not sure he wanted to. Going to the ladder, the man climbed into the loft and sat on a bale of straw with his chin resting in his right hand and his elbow upon his thigh. Blowing air upward, he let his dark, wavy bangs dance about his forehead. The sun from the loft window felt warm and friendly so the human closed his eyes and decided to rest just for one moment.  
  
He could hear his brothers and Ancú laughing down in the stable below and snorted with irritation. Had they forgotten him? Certainly not. Maybe it was that they just didn't care, but he could not find room in his heart to believe his brothers did not care for him, it was impossible to do. Like learning to love dragons and find them utterly adorable was. However, he knew that something was off balance. Normally they would have called to him. He had a feeling that if they weren't it was for his own well being but it still hurt like a barb in his heart. They could tell him and he would understand or do his best to.  
  
He heard the noise of a stall door opening and Asfaloth's hooves clopping on the floor of the barn as they led him to his booth to rest. He heard Ancú nearly squeal as straw was dumped over his head and tangled in his hair. Aragorn dimly guessed that it was Elrohir that had done that. Glorfindel seemed to be too down that day and Elladan couldn't see to do it.  
  
As the laughter died down and all became quiet Aragorn opened his eyes and peered down the trap door and into the barn that was still. He could hear his own breath and his heart pounding in his chest like it was ready to leap out. As he looked about he saw the dust and chaff from the straw filtering the sunlight as it danced lightly in the air and settled on his head and hands.  
  
Carefully he ascended the ladder and dusted off his clothes. His brothers, Ancú and Glorfindel were gone. Where were they? Then he recalled the conversation he had heard earlier and his blood boiled. They could have told him! It really didn't seem fair. His brothers had never hid things from him before and now it was like everything was a secret.  
  
The ranger watched as sun glistened through the cracks in the boards and warmed him through his clothes. Then, he went and stood by his horse's stall, kicking up clumps of straw and hay with his feet dejectedly. Clouds of golden dust floated in the air and he paid them no heed. As he neared his horse's stall the beast reached its head out and nuzzled the man's wavy hair affectionately. Aragorn smiled lightly and brushed the horse's nose gently with his hand.  
  
Reaching into his pocket, he produced a piece of sugar. "I know I am not supposed to do this," he told the horse, "its sugar from the table, but you won't tell Ada will you?" He rubbed behind the creature's ears and it nickered as it chewed the sweet sugar that melted in its mouth. Aragorn laughed as he saw the horse snake its head out and search his pockets with its velvety nose for more.  
  
Then the ranger happened to look to the stable doors and he saw something that caught his eyes. A gray horse came galloping up the path. Perspiration poured from its coat in a frothy mess and it neighed as it entered the stable. Aragorn took on glance at it and knew it was Legolas' horse, for its bridle and saddle had the leaves and other craft of the Mirkwood Elves on it. Not only that, he thought to himself with a laugh, the creature knows its way about the stable really well. Aragorn gave his own horse one last pat and then took out of the barn at a dead run, nearly stumbling on a water bucket.  
  
He had not seen Legolas in a long time and he wondered how well his friend had recovered since their last little adventure. The man pelted up the path to the Last Homely House, the wind whipping his dark hair back.  
  
_()()()()()()()()_  
  
Elladan and Elrohir entered their father's study cautiously. They were unsure of what to expect. The last time they had held a talk like this they had heard the news of their mother's capture. Glorfindel and Ancú were with them, so maybe it wouldn't be all that horrible of news, or it could be even worse. Glorfindel snickered and pulled a long piece of straw from Anc's long dark braids; the other Elf frowned and elbowed the Gondolin Elf in the gut. Glorfindel grunted slightly and then put on a straight face as the Lord Elrond raised his head to see them approach.  
  
" Ancú," said the raven-haired Elf-lord gravely; "I want you to go with Glorfindel. He will tell you what to do, and be careful." Ancú opened his mouth to say something, then shut it. He felt it was not his place to question where he was sent; however he would like to know where he was going first.  
  
Glorfindel gripped his shoulder and said, "come, time lightens." Ancú turned and left with the golden-haired Elf -lord.  
  
Elrohir watched in confusion and then he turned to his father, tugging at Elladan's arm. "Ada, why were we summoned?"  
  
Elrond sighed and asked slowly, "do you know what happened to Glorfindel this morning?"  
  
Elrohir said in a confused and impatient voice, "yes. He was attacked by orcs." Elladan nodded as he stood by his brother.  
  
"No," said Elrond in a thick voice. He then fell silent and Elladan was unable to see the look of pain and wonder that crossed his father's ageless and yet time touched features.  
  
"Ada," began the elder twin unsteadily, "then what was he attacked by?" Elrohir looked at his brother and knew that if Elladan had seen their father's look he would not have spoken. But Elladan spoke the question on Elrohir's mind that desperately needed answering.  
  
Elrond drew a deep and wavering breath. "He was attacked by Dark Elves," breathed the elder Elf dolorously.  
  
Elrohir whispered, "how can that be?" Dark Elves, the evil ones, were gone, dead and turned into orcs after their capture by Morgoth long ago. There was no possible way. Elladan frowned and turned in the direction he knew his brother stood. He wished he could see what his brother thought, even though he read as much in his voice.  
  
"Lord Glorfindel was traveling near Hollin, you know where that is, you have been there before. He was assailed and nearly brought down, but his horse took the majority of the blows," explained the Elf- lord quickly, as though he was hoping his will to explain this danger to those he loved was not going to die on him before he ended.  
  
"We know his horse was hurt, we helped heal it in the barn," stated Elrohir quickly. Elladan nodded.  
  
Elrond ignored them and continued, "The blade that was taken from Asfaloth's shoulder was known to me. It is Maglor's blade, or was, but others have it now," confirmed the raven-haired Noldor Elf-lord. Elladan and Elrohir were taken aback. They had heard tales of Maglor, but never thought in their wildest dreams that it would hit this close to home. It was only a tale, right? Elrond saw his son's faces and voiced quietly, "I fear they may have come to finish what Maglor could not." The elder Noldo felt a lump forming in his throat and he swallowed it back.  
  
"They, more than one?" asked Elrohir in a small voice as though he was lost in thought. Elladan remained silent. He was thinking of Aragorn. What danger was their younger brother in?  
  
"Yes, they are the remnants of Maglor's division of the Noldor clan, the ones who did not turn back from their mission," Elrond growled. He felt an old anger that had been sleeping brimming up in his heart.  
  
"Ada, then you must hide," stated Elrohir in a breath. "We will look after Rivendell until the threat passes." Elladan said nothing. He sensed something was not as Elrohir saw it.  
  
"I will not hide, my son. I do not think it is I they are looking for." He stood before Elrohir and set a hand on his shoulder, "it is you they are looking for, you and Elladan."  
  
Elladan whipped his head up; hardly realizing he had let it fall in his deep thought. "But then what of Estel? He is descended from Elros, though it is many generations. Would they not look for him?" This was Elladan's style, look after others first, and himself later.  
  
Elrond knitted his brows and looked out the window and to the mountains beyond. "I have thought of that. But I do not think they know the Heir of Isildur lives, and once again it is in secrecy that we must place our hope." He whispered, "you two will go into the West. I will look after things here."  
  
Elladan heard it and frowned a shade darker, "father," his voice was thick with withheld anger. "You cannot send us away. What would Estel think?" seethed the elder twin through gritted teeth. He would not forsake his brother, though the road should grow darker than midnight without a star to lighten the sky. Besides, how can one see stars unless it is dark? That is when hope is greatest, for only then could you see its worth and shine. "I refuse to leave."  
  
"He is my son and I will look after him!" barked Elrond as Elladan's words found a soft spot in his heart. "You are not the father Elladan, nor are you Elrohir, I am! You are leaving and I will hide him safely as I see fit!" It was not that Elrond was angry with his sons, but he was afraid for them and it came out in anger. Elladan and Elrohir both knew it, but it got to Elladan more than it did Elrohir.  
  
"Ada there is another reason you are sending me in to the West, isn't there?" asked Elladan with a bite in his voice. "You think I will die here because I am blind, don't you? Ada I am learning to "see", all right? I know I can't "see" too well yet, but it is working." He thought of Estel and how his human brother had helped him, even when he had pushed away.  
  
"You may see in your mind's eye but that is not enough. Death will find you here Elladan Peredhil and it will be harsh and cold when it comes," Elrond tried to reason with his son. As long as Elrond dwelled in Middle Earth Elladan would have the life of the Elder, as well as his twin and sister. But he would be slain, no matter how quick he got without being clinically able to see, one day he would not be quick enough.  
  
"Then maybe that is meant to be, but it will happen in its own time," he argued adamantly.  
  
Elrond took and peeled back the collar on Elladan's tunic to reveal a cut that was still a scar on his otherwise flawless neck. He placed his finger on it and traced it. As he did Elladan shivered, remembering the cold knife that pierced his flesh. Elrond felt his son's tremble and said, "you recall how that felt? That is a merciful death Elladan, that is one that the race of men consider quick and clean, but it hurt, did it not?" Elladan said nothing and Elrohir watched as he felt his brother briefly relive the moments of horror when he had thought he would die alone. "You know it did. How do you think death in battle would feel, especially if your enemy knew you were blind and weaker? A wound is a painful death and you can't die any other way." Elrond folded up his son's collar again and cupped Elladan's chin in his hand. "That is the death you face my son."  
  
"Ada," said Elladan calmly and softly, "it did hurt, but I did not fear death when I heard it call and challenged it. If I die here, then I die here and I will not be sorry, for then I will know my life had a purpose," he finished in a near whisper. He would die by Estel, if it ever came to that, or die knowing he prevented his human brother's early death. He pulled his chin free gently and smiled. "It is my choice."  
  
Elrond sighed and said, "it is, but remember me in your decision."  
  
Elrohir looked at his twin and then turned his gaze to the floor. He thought it odd that he had never noticed how graceful the floor design was and he found it even odder that he was thinking of it then. "Ada," he said in a low voice, "if we leave, we can never come back. We are not weary of Middle Earth yet, but you know well that before everything darkens all of our race must leave, so let us make the decision then rather than now."  
  
Elrond tried one last time to bring his sons to see his perspective and act on it, "I can't let you leave Rivendell thinking it may be the last time I ever see you. If those Dark Elves catch you, they will kill you, but why would they let you go easy? Their wrath has had years to simmer and now it is bubbling in a boiling mass that is wholly dangerous." He watched his sons' faces and to him they seemed carved in stone with a hard resolve that had long ago been made.  
  
"Ada," uttered Elladan; "we will stay here with Estel, for who is to say if he is captured they will let him die easily? We will be with him and not forsake him. We made this choice very long ago when Arathorn died. We would not let Aragorn die while we drew breath and would not leave him to be alone in darkness. We resolved to guide him and to that we hold. Twenty years is hardly enough for him to grow up and be able to look after himself in this dangerous world full of many snares that he yet does not know of. Once we leave Middle Earth there is no turning back. He will be king one day, that is his destiny, we mean to see it fulfilled."  
  
Elrond sighed as he knew he had lost the debate. "You will have to tread through much shadow first and though Aragorn may come out of it, who is to say you will?"  
  
"But we may. However," said Elrohir, "since that part is hidden from us, we will have to wait to find out." Elladan smiled thinly. Their choice was made, or rather delayed until a later time.  
  
Elrohir gripped his brother's arm and pulled him out of the room. Over his shoulder, he said serenely, "namarie Ada." And Elladan echoed his twin brother's words. Elrond watched them go and then sank into deep thought.  
  
_()()()()()()()()()_  
  
As the twins were exiting the room and walking down the hall they heard quick foot steps that were almost too heavy to be an Elf's, yet too light to be a man's.  
  
Around the corner stumbled Legolas. It would have been laughable, for he was drenched in water and dripping in the hall. However, he carried another Elf they saw and blood coated both the Mirkwood Elf's clothes and the black-silver-haired being that the prince suffered to carry. The other Elf's face was white and yet flushed with what must be a fever. One hand was clenched tight and the knuckles showed white.  
  
Elrohir raced forward and said, "Legolas? What happened, who is this?" stammered the younger twin.  
  
The prince's face was drawn and he said, "I found him in the river. He has been hit by an arrow. I think it is of Elven make. I need Lord Elrond."  
  
Elrohir began to walk backwards and as he did, he said, "you know your way to the healing ward, correct?"  
  
Legolas smiled wryly, "unfortunately no escort is nessesary." He had certainly been in it himself enough times to know where it was and exactly where it was and what beds were used for what injuries.  
  
Elrohir turned and said to Elladan as he passed, "come on!" Elladan stumbled along after his twin.  
  
_()()()()()()()()()  
_  
"Ada," called Elrohir. "Prince Legolas is here, he needs-"  
  
Elrond sighed, "what happened to our prince now?" He thought it was highly unlikely that the prince had just come for a visit. Most likely he was having trouble healing and needed some sort of surgery or something.  
  
Elrohir smiled and said, "you misunderstand Ada, he found another Elf." Elrohir frowned and said, "this Elf has received an Elven arrow." Elrond felt his stomach flip and then he swallowed. So it had begun. Attacks were happening more frequently now. He expected Elves to go missing out of the blue next.  
  
He spoke quickly and said, "you two, I want you to go and find Estel. I will tend to this Elf." Elrohir opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again, thinking better of it.  
  
_()()()()()()()()()_  
  
Once in the healing ward Elrond went to the bedside where Legolas had laid the injured Elf who was breathing in gasps. His steel gray eyes were swirling as he looked at all the faces about him. Legolas looked uncomfortable and Elrond looked at him. "Legolas, where is arrow?" he asked quickly.  
  
Legolas took it out from beneath his cloak and handed to the elder Elf. "He was in the river Bruinin when I discovered him. I do not think his wound is fatal, but that if for you to decide." The prince turned his saddened gaze onto the Elf that lay bleeding on the bed.  
  
Elrond took the other Elf's hands and held them, they were warm and so he was not dying no matter how much he probably wished he would. As he did, he felt something crinkle in one of the silver-black-haired immortal's clenched hands. Gently he prodded apart the fingers and took a wet piece of paper. It was written in Fëanorian script and soaked nearly beyond recognition. However the Elf-lord could read them somewhat.  
  
It read:  
  
_'We know you will have found this Elf which we shot. Just know this, we are coming for your sons and Elros' son through many generations. We have already killed a ranger we found alone. Of course this Elf is not fatally shot, for he had a message to deliver. See you soon.'  
_  
The note had no signature. Elrond could feel himself trembling and he handed the note to Legolas. Legolas looked at the note, but he did not know how to read this script. His father might have, but he had no idea. Elrond suddenly remembered this and told Legolas the gist of what the horrifying note had stated. "Legolas, they are after my sons, and that includes Estel. For they want the Heir of Isildur dead as he is descended from Elros." The wounded Elf looked at Elrond's face and seemed to listening keenly but when the eyes fell back on him, he turned his gaze.  
  
Carefully Elrond took and peeled away the injured Elf's tunic to reveal a deep gash and the Elf stiffened as he felt the raven-haired Elf-lord's hands feel around the wound. Elrond went and got a bowl of steaming hot water with a washcloth and returned. "This is going to hurt, so brace yourself. I will be as gentle as I can."  
  
The other immortal sighed and then his lips pressed into a thin line as he felt the hot water wash over his wound, cleansing it of the crusted blood. Legolas decided a conversation would ease the other Elf's pain, so he asked casually, "what is your name?"  
  
The ebony-silver-haired Elf replied, "Morcuivië, I live on my own, so don't even ask about where I am from." He gave a thin smile and said, "I just like to wonder around Rivendell, but not until now have I ever entered past its gates."  
  
Legolas laughed though his heart was not in it and said, "I know some Elves and humans who are just like that. They dwell here as a matter of fact." Elrond gave the prince a stern look that Legolas took as a cue to quiet down a bit.  
  
The cleansing was finished shortly, for the wound was not deep nor serious, just horribly painful and Elrond bound it in white linen bandages that were fresh and then he helped the Elf get propped up so it would be easier to breath. However, he could not take his eyes off the black-silver-hair, he had seen it before, once long ago. He did not stare at the other immortal, for the image was imprinted in his mind, but it was from years before. Legolas did not know what the Elf-lord was thinking and even if he did he would not understand, for he was not a part of the age Elrond was recalling.  
  
The raven-haired Elf-lord of Imladris got up and said, "I must be going, you may stay here longer Prince Legolas if you would like, but he needs rest and dinner is in an hour. Morcuivië if you get hungry, call for a maid, I am sure she will be more than willing to attend to you."  
  
Morcuivië smiled and said, "thank you Lord Elrond."  
  
Elrond nodded and said, "you are more than welcome." Then the Elf -lord left Legolas and Morcuivië alone.  
  
_()()()()()()()()()()_  
  
Aragorn dashed into the healing ward, garnering some cries of dismay from the healers there. He stopped when he saw Legolas sitting on the edge of a bed with blood covering his tunic. The Elf was talking with one of the healers and Aragorn slowed down to a fast walk. Then he recalled how the healers didn't really like it when he was in the healing ward without needing to be healed. They seemed to think he was nuisance and rather nosey about the herbs there.  
  
Legolas saw some of the healers looking over his shoulder and he twisted his head around to see what in the world it was they were staring at. When he saw Aragorn a brief wave of anxiety hit him. Why was Estel in the healing ward? Was he hurt and in pain? Then he saw the man walking towards him and he knew that it was well with the human. "Hello Estel," he said with a smile.  
  
Aragorn came and gripped Legolas's wrists, checking the Elf's pulse. Legolas raised a brow and then grinned, "Estel-"  
  
"Where are you hurt? Elbereth! Look at all that blood!" stated the ranger apprehensively.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. "Estel I-'  
  
"Just keep breathing Legolas you will be fine," said Aragorn. Then he looked up at Legolas when he heard the Elf sigh heavily. The immortal was grinning and had his brows raised as he looked down at Aragorn. "You aren't hurt," said the human with a bit of shock in his voice.  
  
Legolas nodded slowly, "had you listened to me I could have told you as much and saved you the embarrassment," teased the Elf.  
  
Aragorn sat back on his heels and laughed. He should have known, but usually when he saw the prince, he was in the healing ward for a reason. Then the man frowned. "Where did all the blood come from then?" It was Elven blood, for it shimmered.  
  
Legolas smiled sadly and looked to the bed nearest him. On it lay another Elf, Aragorn noticed. This Elf had dark hair, streaked with silver. He also noticed the immortal was awake. Legolas said, "this is Morcuivë, I found him in the River Bruinin."  
  
The hurt Elf shifted uncomfortably and said, "saved me is more like it. But who is the human?" asked the immortal, wrinkling his nose. He did not like humans. That was the impression one would get from his response and tone in his question.  
  
Legolas laughed, "This is Estel who dwells in the house of Lord Elrond. He is my friend," confirmed the prince with a foolish grin.  
  
Aragorn did not know why, but he felt a sense of malice from this Elf. When the strange immortal's glance fell upon him he nearly shivered. There was something evil about him. It was something the human could not place, but it made him sick. It was as if the Elf's eyes went straight through him and knew his history better than he did, and knew his weaknesses as well as his strengths. But the glance that the Elf gave him lasted only a few seconds and Aragorn noticed that the ebony-silver-haired Elf was careful not to let Legolas catch it. "Glad to have met you Morcuivë," said the mortal politely, but his eyes shifted to Legolas who was busying himself studying a piece of floor tile that had suddenly become quite interesting.  
  
Suddenly a new wail from the healers went up and Aragorn sighed. What was wrong now? Really they were beginning to grate on his nerves. He might have guessed that it would have been Elladan and Elrohir, so when they showed up in the doorway and called out, "Estel!" he was less than surprised. "Estel get Legolas and come on! Ada says you have to or you don't eat!"  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas and the prince looked to Morcuivë who had a scowl on his face. "I will be back, if you feel very much like eating the healers will bring you something I am sure."  
  
Morcuiv's scowl seemed to fade and he said, "no, I am not really hungry. Thanks anyway."  
  
Aragorn could not erase the scowl that he had seen on this Elf's face from his mind. It was as though the immortal detested his bothers and their presence to the bits. It made Aragorn uncomfortable and he gripped Legolas' arm and began to pull him out. The prince followed but his eyes showed that he was plainly confused. Aragorn didn't care and he continued to haul the blonde Elf out of the room. As they left he shut the door behind them.  
  
Then he spun Legolas around to face him. Legolas knitted his brows and said, "What is wrong Aragorn?" The prince's clear blue eyes were filled with a slight fear and yet amusement. "Who is he?" Legolas was certain if the ranger was acting this way there had to be a reason and for the moment he was willing to listen.  
  
Aragorn shook his head and said softly, "I don't know but he is...........evil," finished the human lamely. He felt no other way to describe it.  
  
Legolas looked at him and said with a tone that irritated the young man, "now why would you say something like that?"  
  
Was Legolas blind?  
  
"When he looked at me it was like he knew something I didn't. I felt a chill run through me," explained the human quickly and without much detail. The truth was he had no way to explicate it and he wasn't about to get ill trying. The man suddenly said out of the blue, "you will want to change I expect?" He eyed the prince's sullied clothes pointedly.  
  
Legolas laughed, "yes, why would I not?" He wondered what had sparked this sudden change in subject. All the same he was grateful for it, he already thought of Morcuivë as a friend. Legolas was sure his father would reprimand him for choosing to be friends with someone he hardly knew. Looking at his bloodied tunic and leggings, he felt a little sick at the sight.  
  
Aragorn smiled, "the spare room has practically become yours. I would bet anything that your hairbrush and spare clothes are still in there!"  
  
Legolas chuckled, "I must say I would not be surprised." Aragorn gave Legolas a gentle shove and the prince shoulder checked the human back and sent Aragorn into a small table nearby. The human laughed.  
  
_()()()()()()()()_  
  
Aragorn waited outside Legolas' room patiently so they could walk to dinner together, for he felt they had much to talk about and anyway, he could not find his brothers. Legolas stumbled out still separating strands of drying hair with his long fingers. Aragorn smiled and thought of the time he had shoved Legolas into a pond. Legolas looked at him with a frown that came from more than frustration with his hair. Aragorn felt his own smile diminish and he asked, "Legolas, what is the matter?" A strand of long blonde hair was sticking out near the prince's pointed ear and the human tucked it back as he waited for an answer form his friend.  
  
"That Elf, we, the Lord Elrond and I, found a letter on him. It was a threat," said the prince in a softy and far away voice. His clear blue eyes looked at Aragorn with a look of fear, fear for the man. Aragorn could not help but nearly shudder. He only saw that look when it was really serious and in his own home was not one of the places he had hoped to see it. It was like expecting a dragon to come and land on your doorstep when you lived near the Snowmen. Things like that just didn't happen.  
  
"What did the note say Legolas?" he asked in a voice that sounded calm and reassuring, though he felt it was far from an accurate portrayal of what he felt inside.  
  
Legolas looked about nervously, "it said that there are these Dark Elves and they are coming for your brothers and yourself. I do not pretend to understand it, for there is much that is dark to me, yet I know you are in grave danger. The arrow Elrond took from Morcuivië was of Elven make. They are close."  
  
Aragorn frowned and the Elf prince looked at him, "Estel I meant to tell you earlier, but I did not know what to say."  
  
Aragorn looked into his friend's blue eyes and said, "hannon le Legolas," he said and then smiled. "I knew they were in danger. You did not tell me something that I already have not guessed." He then sighed heavily. "I knew they were keeping something from me, for they spoke with Ada alone today." Legolas said nothing, letting the human vent out all his thoughts and anxieties. "I do not expect you to understand Legolas, I don't even get it. It has something to do with the Silmarils and Ada's past. I eves dropped on his conversation with Glorfindel today."  
  
Legolas could not help but snort and say with good-natured humor, "nosey human."  
  
Aragorn nearly laughed and said, "prissy Elf."  
  
Legolas grinned and said, "if you listen to conversations you aren't meant to hear how do you expect to stay out of trouble?"  
  
Aragorn frowned and joked, "don't press your luck Legolas." The Elf leaned against the wall and crossed his legs. He waited for the human to continue his expulsion of emotions and worries. Although Legolas hated to play the part of the counselor to his friend, for he usually felt like he had no good advice to give, he listened intently. Aragorn drew a breath and that let the prince know his friend was about to continue. "If Ada knows they are after my brothers, and Elladan is still blind there is no way he will let them stay in Middle Earth. They will be leaving!" Aragorn finally knew what all the secrecy had been for and it burned hot in his heart. When were they leaving? He was not sure.  
  
Legolas frowned. "I doubt your brothers would agree to go." He pushed off from the wall and stood before the human. His clear blue eyes held a look of confusion.  
  
Aragorn suddenly began to walk off, pushing around the Elf.. "I am going to find them!"  
  
"Estel!" shouted Legolas. "We don't know it for sure." He gripped the human's arm and held it firmly. "Aragorn we do not know and you may hurt them more than ever anyone could. Just be careful, I know how you are," he added in an attempt at a jest, though it came out flat and dull.  
  
Aragorn sighed and shoved Legolas' hand free of his arm. "I know."  
  
**TBC.............Yes, not much angst here (sadly, although we are sure our favorite Elves and ranger are grateful LOL) ! When will it start? Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! Soon!  
  
Please review and tell us what you think of this chapter and the events so far. Honestly, reviews hearten one to keep writing and help a lot! In other words.......the more reviews the faster it will o LOL.  
  
Review Responses  
**  
**Deana:** We're glad you like our story so much! Yes here's chapter 2 and we hope you enjoyed it!  
  
**AngelOfLight DemonOfDarkn:** Yay! A new reviewer! I'm so glad you liked our story!  
  
**Warrior Elf:** Thanks for reviewing ours too! We didn't mean to offend you with the whole lame thing. Um.....Elrond does have a stubborn side, but he was having a dark moment, fear not, he is going to get REALLY stubborn around chapters ten and eleven. Or at least, that is when we think he will, not too sure.  
  
**Leggyluver:** I know where you live! Hahahahaha!  
  
**_Please review! We will give you all a cookie and luv you 4 eva! LOL! Thanks you a million and the best wishes to you all!_**


	3. Presumably Undying Regret

_**CHAPTER THREE**  
Presumably Undying Regret_

Ancú and Glorfindel rode side by side on their horses. Glorfindel was stuck riding a gray mare as Asfaloth was still recovering. The Rivendell Elves were listening intently, as Glorfindel had told Ancú about all the dangers and all the details of the attack. Unfortunately it appeared that they would have to split up to cover all the ground around Rivendell in time to warn the Elves that may be out far in the wilderness.

" Ancú you take the Western and Northern borders near the river Bruinin and I will take the Eastern and Southern ones. We will meet back in Imladris," concluded the Gondolin Elf quickly. They had not time to spare and being out here, where he had been attacked gave him shivers, though he would never admit it. His shoulder still ached and he wished he had taken Aragorn's advice instead of choosing to be the know-it-all Elf that he was commonly called by Aragorn.

"All right, but do you think it is more danger inviting to split up?" asked nervously. He felt a chill run up his spine and lift the hairs on the back of his neck. A tenseness seemed to make the very air shiver and throb in his ears.

"You will be fine," stated Glorfindel calmly, and to his way of thinking it was a whole lot calmer than he felt. "What reason would they have to kill you? You are too young to have even been a part of the feud, so relax." The Balrog-Slayer gave the young Rivendell Elf a pat on the shoulder. "See you in Imladris," he said with a smile that was meant to give Ancú encouragement. Glorfindel spurred his horse and went off at a canter.

"Yes," sighed Ancú heavily; "see you in Imladris." His voice was small and he felt fear creeping up on him. He was alone, and he had never seen a Dark Elf. Did they look any different than Elves like himself? He was not sure how to distinguish them from friendly Elves. What if he went to warn supposedly nice Elves and it turned out to be the enemy? He shivered and spurred his own horse, but not before pulling his hood down tight about his face.

Ancú was riding along the bank when he stopped. He could have sworn he had heard a splash in the water. Turning his sharp eyes to look behind him he looked about himself and the land he had already tread upon for several minutes. He hadn't found a single other Elf and he was tired. He wanted to go home, to safety.

He turned around and saw a host of Elves standing in the water before him. He felt his heart skip a beat and his breath catch. Where these the Dark Elves? He was not sure. Then he narrowed his gaze, determined not to let them scare him. "Who are you?" he asked in a low voice that was edged with anger that he held in check.

The threatening Elves laughed a cold and hard laugh that reminded him sharply of iron bells clanging. "First who are you?"

Ancú whipped out his sword, "I am one you will let pass with no trouble," he snarled. If they wanted a fight, by Valar, he would give them one. His hazel eyes flashed ice and he whipped his hood back, letting his dark hair fall about his shoulders. These Elves had attacked Glorfindel and threatened his dearest friends.

They laughed even harder and said, "do you know whom you are messing with young one?" The one that seemed to be in the head whipped his sword out and walked up to Ancú, clanging his weapon with the younger Elf's in a joking way. Ancú did not move, but then knocked the other Elf's blade free of its master's hand in a fast and fluent move that put the decidedly Dark Elf into a state of sudden shock. "Apparently you have not been told the tales and do not know that we are feared by many, otherwise you would have not dared to provoke us."

Ancú growled back as he raised his sword, "I have heard the tales, but I do not fear you. You have no power here, the Lord Elrond does." His voice sounded shrill yet hard in his own ears. He wished Glorfindel was here, he wanted someone to have his back. "You are Dark Elves long sent into exile since you refused to return to the path of light and reason."

"So you have heard the tales?" asked the one in the head with a grin. "Then you know what we do to lone Noldor Elves that choose to side with Elrond and his kind?" He gave a cold flash of hate and walked up closer, gripping the bridle of Anc's horse.

Ancú snarled defiantly, "its Lord Elrond to you." The Dark Elf sighed and was about to reach up and twist Ancú from the horse when the younger Noldo spurred his horse at the same time whipping the reins back, causing the frightened animal to rear up. The Dark Elf was forced to let go of the bridle and step back to avoid be stricken down by the beast's flying hooves.

One of the Dark Elves behind the foremost one asked, "should I bring him down?"

"Yes, but spare the horse, we will need it." The other Dark Elf with dark hair to match Anc's own notched an arrow. The foremost fallen immortal said simply, "sorry we have to do this. We really didn't want to, but you got in the way. We may release you later, for though you are another mislead Noldo, we are not after you."

Ancú felt a wave of fear wash over him as he saw them aim the bow for him. He felt his face nearly loose its composure, but he stonily held it. Then a thought crossed his mind, how could they free him if they shot him? He saw the shaft released and ducked, but he did not know that was what the Dark Elf had been expecting and the projectile pierced his right upper arm. It did not hurt very badly at all, it was little more than a bee sting feeling and he looked at it to see it was a thin dart like arrow. However, he saw it was painted and coated with a venom of some sort. He looked at the blood coming from his arm in shock and then at the Elves that surrounded him.

The young Noldo felt himself growing cold and he shivered against the chill developing in his blood. Suddenly, his hand released its grip on his sword against his will. He panicked when he found he could no longer move his fingers. Hazel eyes wide, breath coming in quick gasps, he stared at them and asked through sluggish lips, "what...is...happening?" He felt weak, and he found he could not move his arms and neck.

He struggled, but with no effect and terror gripped his heart. Where was Glorfindel, he prayed fervently that the golden-haired Balrog-Slayer would show up soon, for he was frightened. The Dark Elves smiled knowingly. This foolish young Noldo was going paralyzed and soon would be about as able to move as a boned fish. "Don't fight young one, it won't help. You are simply drugged for now so you will be as likely to resist us as a dead being." Ancú found it odd that their voices sounded like that of normal Elves that were friendly, and had they not attacked him, he would have mistaken them for good Elves.

Ancú felt nauseous as the drug moved through his abdomen and for a moment he thought his breath was stilled. His legs became unmovable and he began to slide from the saddle. The other Elves took and placed a rope about his lean wrists, tying them to the saddle so the Elf would not fall from the horse. The bonds were not tight, but firm. They obviously were not meant to be cruel. Ancú stared at them and then felt dread siege him, what were they going to do with him? "What...do you want...with me?" he asked in a rough whisper as he tried to breathe. The paralyzing drug could stop his heart if he was given an over does and they could still his lungs with this potion. The thought of suffocation sent another wave of fear washing over him.

"Nothing really. You will help us enter Imladris without any incident and then we are done with you. Believe us when we say that you were the last thing on our minds when we came here to finish what they started. However, you showed up and interfered, that makes you an enemy and we can't let you walk free. Rest assured we do not seek your life, only your captivity for a time," they explained. This was hardly enough to ease the Elf that was under their utter control and Ancú shut his eyes tightly as he tried to ward off a sickening feeling. Suddenly one turned and looked at Ancú with a scowl to darken the sun, taking a thumb he gently opened the captive Elf's eyelids to see the color of his eyes. Hazel. This was the common trait of a Noldor Elf besides having dark hair or gray eyes the shade of polished steel. "You are a Noldor Elf and your allegiance lies with Elrond?" Turning to the others, he said, "I think we should slay him Aldalossë." Ancú opened his eyes and looked at his captors with a fire of defiance. However any one could tell from the young immortal's labored breath that he was scared, not so much because he was captured, but because he had lost control over himself and was no longer able to move. It was a horrifying feeling to have. He was at the mercy of his subjugators. He was grateful that they were not men, for humans had a horrible way of treating helpless Elves.

The one in the head said, "No! Morceleb has not returned yet and we need him to say what should be done. His orders were, 'until my return Elves captured are to be treated as well as they deserve and put in as little pain as possible, if you manage to get your hands on the twin brats you may hurt them some but enough they will be fully awake and well to meet their father. However it is my job to try and guide them into our clever trap so you probably won't have to worry about them.' Those are his words and we must follow them or else suffer the consequences. We aren't here to hurt Elves that disagree with us, just to kill the sons of Elrond and make our statement that should have been made years ago with Elrond and Elros. That we deserved the Silmarils." His voice was adamant and Ancú could tell that they meant him no harm yet. He did not think it would remain that way for long.

But his mind fled to the thought that Elladan and Elrohir were in big trouble. They were going to be killed. He hoped that Glorfindel would make it back so someone could warn them. He hoped that the twins did not go looking for him. However, that was highly unlikely and if the twins didn't, he knew that Aragorn would. He did not always like the human, but the man's heart always seemed to be in the right place. But how was he going to help these Elves get into Imladris? He asked the question and none too carefully, "how am I going to be of any use to you getting into Rivendell? I am no one important."

"You rode with the Balrog-Slayer, and he was raised from the dead."

Ancú snorted, "he is my friend."

"Trust us, they will open the gates when we ask, they would hate to see you perish with the twins," answered this strange Elf, Aldalossë. He looked at Ancú for a moment and then said, "we don't want to kill you, understand? As long as you behave and cause no trouble you will be fine. But try to escape or attract help and you may not be lucky enough to live to regret it."

The young Rivendell Elf just glared. But his eyes fluttered as he felt helpless sleep coming upon him. He tried to fight it, but it was not working. He felt them pulling his hood around his face again, probably to hide his features and help ease him into slumber. Ancú knew he should be putting up more of a fight, but he felt too tired and his body was suddenly craving rest. He was not really afraid, he was honestly convinced these Elves meant no harm to him. But that was not entirely true, he was afraid, but for his friends. Before he went into a deep sleep, he promised himself that he would not help them get into Imladris, they could take his life first.

Aldalossë slowly mounted the horse that Ancú had been riding, taking great care not to knock the drugged Elf off into the water. Gently he placed a hand about the young Elf's slender middle to help balance the both of them out on the horse. Ancú moaned softly and Aldalossë looked at him to make sure he was asleep. "I will take this young one back to camp to see what he knows about the security of Imladris."

"Do you expect this one to speak the truth?" they asked. "He has no loyalty to us; he will not tell us anything we want to know."

"Exactly why we don't want to know it," he winked at them and they smiled. "And if he doesn't tell us, then he will shortly, the truth stone we have will bring it." Spurring the horse, he went off at a trot into the brush._**I** hate the way I feel tonight_

_And I know I need you in my life _

_I hate the way I feel tonight _

_And I promise to make the sacrifice _

**12 Stones "The Way I feel"** (these lyrics are meant in a non slash way)

Aragorn went before Elladan's door and knocked. It would be easier to get Elladan to tell him, he figured to himself. A startled voice from inside said, "who is it?" Aragorn wondered why it sounded for the world like Elladan had jumped as he spoke. Though his brother was blind, he still did not frighten that easy.

Aragorn sighed and said, "it's Estel, now open the door!" He heard the shuffle of feet and the doorknob turned.

Elladan's face was not surprised. He smiled thinly, "shouldn't you be at dinner?"

Aragorn laughed and retorted back, "shouldn't you?" Then the man frowned. He knew why Elladan was not at dinner. Elrohir was right, Elladan had a way of skipping meals and it made him anxious. "Elladan you have to eat," he said in a more serious tone.

Elladan just shrugged, "for some reason I'm not hungry." He backed up and sat on the edge of his bed and sighed. Aragorn looked about and noticed the curtains were closed. It could be because of the danger his brothers were in, but he doubted it. He knew they were closed because they made no difference to how Elladan saw things. The Noldo had loved to watch the sun set and now he could not. For some reason it seemed to Aragorn that the things that everyone loves most got taken away from them. He had loved his mother and though he had hardly known his father he still loved him. Now they were gone. Elladan and Elrohir had lost their mother and Legolas had lost his. It really wasn't fair.

Aragorn sat on the corner of Elladan's mattress and said softly, "it was a beautiful sun set, the pink and orange balanced out just right and the sky was clear. Can you picture that in your mind Elladan? With hints of purple and dark blue shades?"

Elladan smiled, "hannon le Estel. But you know that is a little more difficult to "see". I know you mean well, but just go and eat."

Aragorn smiled and said, "not without you. I know you are hungry."

Elladan frowned and knitted his brow, "you are irritating, you know that?"

Aragorn drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Where are you going?" he asked softly as he looked at Elladan, watching his face.

"Going?" echoed the twin as he kicked his boot heel against the bed ruefully. "I am not going anywhere." His voice was hardened with a firm resolve that made Aragorn narrow his eyes and stare at his elder brother.

"But what about all that Ada talked to you about earlier? I know what happened in there, it is more than obvious that he wants you to go into the West," disputed the ranger fiercely. His gray eyes flashed. Now that he knew was Elladan going to deny it still?

Elladan said thickly, "Ada would like us to go, but neither of us are leaving. Our choice is delayed."

Aragorn frowned and said, "Elladan, I think you should go." As much as it hurt the human to say it, he had to. He did not want his brothers to get hurt, he did not want Elladan do stay here and be unhappy because of his blindness. Even if Elladan learned to cope and lived here for many years, like the ranger thought he would, what is a long life worth if you are unhappy the whole time?

"You what?" asked Elladan as he narrowed his brows. "I don't believe you Estel," he growled. He had just worked to convince their father that he would stay because of Estel and now the boy was telling him to leave. In was a shock and it sent volts of anger through him.

"I don't want you to be unhappy and I certainly don't want you to die, I know what seeks your life." Aragorn choked these words out, he hated doing this, but if it came to it he would drive his brothers away. It would not be his fault that they would get murdered by an insane group of Elves. "You will be safe in the West and there you can live forever in happiness."

Elladan banged his boot against the bed and said, "Elrohir nor myself will abandon you Estel. Our place is with you." He got up and paced as best as he could being blind. "You don't understand, just leave!"

Aragorn got up and grabbed Elladan by his shoulders. He wanted to shake his brother till his teeth rattled but instead he tightened his grip until he nearly felt Elladan wince. "Somebody wishes you dead!" Elladan tried to pull free but Aragorn squeezed harder, "I don't want you to be killed."

The Elf finally pulled free and pushed Aragorn back. "And what of you gwador nín? Are you not our brother?"

Aragorn snapped, "not by blood!" It hurt like being pierced through the heart with a double edged sword to say this, yet he had to.

Elladan shook his head. "But you are related to us. They will want you dead as well. We will not leave with you alone in danger like a couple of milk sopping infants that fear the dark!"

Aragorn sighed, "Elladan, if you left the danger would lessen. I am sure of it."

"If we leave who will look after you? How will we know if you are alive or dead? We want to help you fulfill your destiny," argued Elladan in a near whimper.

"Ada will look after me and Legolas is here," comforted Aragorn softly. Although the next words Elladan said nearly made him laugh, for he had more than half expected them.

"Legolas? Look after you? He can barely look after himself, how often does he need patched up?" Elladan's voice had a tint of sarcasm in it, but it was also serious.

"Take the ship into the West Elladan," said the human. "You and Elrohir leave."

"No," came the retort.

Aragorn did not want to say this and it was far from the truth, but if he had to do this, he had to do it. "I hate you Elladan. You obviously don't care if you are going to stay here and leave me to lament your death when those Dark Elves catch you! Fine I don't care if they do kill you!" he shouted, tears streaming down his face. "Go and die! See if I care!"

Elladan let a tear roll down his cheek, "Estel-" he began, sorrow filling his voice. He felt a lump in his throat and he wanted to cry like he had when his mother died long ago.

"Don't 'Estel' me! You want to die, fine, there's the door, go and find them!" he growled through clenched teeth. He loathed doing this, for in all reality he wanted to go and hug his blind brother and tell him that he loved him.

Elrohir came in to find them both just as Aragorn screamed out the harsh words. When Elrohir came through the door his face was chalky white and he said, "Estel we only wanted to stay here to protect you." The younger twin must have heard the entire conversation. The ranger's heart burned in his chest and he wanted to cry and tell them he didn't mean it, but then they would stay, they would die.

Aragorn knew he was being selfish, but he knew that they would die if this happened and he was not going to allow that. "Elrohir no! I hate you both!" he said with false conviction and ran out of the room. Elrohir felt his jaw drop and then he snapped it shut. Going over to Elladan's window he tossed open the shades and crossed his arms angrily as he watched the stars at night. If Estel was going to be that way, fine, let him! He had no idea what they were going through right then and Elrohir felt deeply wounded. Elladan just sighed and sat on the bed. He did not think that Estel really hated him, but still he felt hurt. He loved his brother dearly and for this to happen was like Elrond disowning them as his sons.

Aragorn ran down the hall and nearly banged into Legolas, who gripped his arm, "what did you do?" he asked. His blue eyes were narrowed and his voice full of wonder and fearful awe.

"Let go Legolas!" snapped Aragorn. He pulled to get free and Legolas tightened his grip. Aragorn thrashed against the prince, but it was no good.

"Calm down and lets go to dinner," he said, like a parent with a small child.

Aragorn glared. "I'm not hungry." Legolas rolled his eyes and proceeded to tug the human down the hall. "You can't make me eat Legolas!" snapped the irate man, "so don't you even try!" Legolas ignored him and kept walking.

Aragorn realized as they were walking that Legolas was not taking him to dinner. He was not surprised when he found himself outside the prince's room. Legolas opened the door and shoved him in then shut it. Turning in the human who stood rubbing his arm where Legolas had gripped it nearly too hard. "What did you do to them?" he asked thickly.

Aragorn frowned and said, "I did what I had to." His voice went serene, but his eyes still had tears to shed. Legolas glared at him and Aragorn said, "they have to go into the West. Otherwise they will die."

"Aragorn you have made a horrible mistake," said the Elf to his closest friend. "In that room down the hall, the closest family you will ever have is going to go across the Great Sea thinking that you hate them!"

"They know I don't," said the human with a sigh. He actually felt deep down that Legolas was right, he had gone too far. He knew he should not have said what he did and he wanted to apologize, but then Elladan and Elrohir would never leave.

"Do they?" asked Legolas. "Because that will be their last memory of you, screaming that you don't care if they die and that you hate them. And those memories will last forever over there Estel, there is not turning back from what you have said once they are gone."

"They will heal with time," said Aragorn, even though he knew he was wrong and was grasping at straws. "I just don't want them to die Legolas, I can't let that happen."

"We don't know it will," answered the prince. "What we do know is that they are hurting deeply. If you act quickly enough you may be able to heal the wound you dealt them, but in another day it will be too late." Legolas smiled and said, "they are willing to die for you and stay with you through the darkness when even the stars may be shaded, you should be grateful and not angry."

Aragorn got up and said, "I know Legolas, thank you for helping me to see. It is not my job to drive them away, but to help them as they dwell here and let them guide me. How could I have been so selfish?" Here Aragorn frowned and flopped down on the Elf's bed.

Legolas looked amused and said, "what are you doing?" His lips curved into a thin smile. "That's my bed! Go to your own!"

Aragorn looked up at the Elf's astonished face and laughed, "I'm going to sleep."

Legolas picked up a pillow from the corner at the foot of his bed that had been commandeered by the ranger and laughed, "you filthy human, get off my bed!" Taking the pillow, he swung out at Aragorn, hitting the human in the back as he got up, slamming the man back onto the bed again.

Aragorn grabbed a pillow and warded off Legolas' blows. Suddenly, he swung out and low earning a grunt from Legolas as he struck the prince's stomach. Aragorn rolled to dodge a pillow aimed for his face and suddenly found nothing below him and he hit the floor with a bang. It hurt a little, but he laughed. Legolas thought he was hurt and jumped up onto the bed like a cat then looked over the edge.

Aragorn reached up before the Elf could react and knocked Legolas' feet our from under him. The prince fell backwards, but as he fell, the look of complete surprise on his face was priceless.

Suddenly Aragorn sat up. Just an hour ago he would have been willing to joke around and raise havoc around Rivendell with the prince. Now he could not forget the hurt that he had caused his brothers, and maybe his whole family. Legolas looked at the ranger. He wished he could understand what Aragorn was going through, but he could not.

Aragorn felt tears sting in his gray eyes and then he let them fall. Legolas went and sat by his best friend, holding him as the man cried. He really had not wanted to hurt his brothers and he had. He did not want them to go into the West and that was where he was purposefully driving them. He felt so confused and he put his face against the prince's shoulder and let his tears fall like rain.

Legolas gathered the man against him like he would a small child and said, "calm down. It will all work out in the end if fireside stories are any guide." The Elf rocked with his friend and listened to the human's sobs of regret that made the blonde immortal nearly cry himself. In fact he had to shut his eyes to will the tears away. What ever anger he had felt at the human had washed away in the torrent of tears that were being spilled. He knew the man hated the way he felt that night.

**TBC...yes, we promise that there will be Elf and ranger angst to come. Pretty emotional chapter, huh? Poor twins! **

Readers, we are getting very depressed, and we need you to review our story! Do you guys just not like it? Please, please, please review! We want at the very least 5 new reviews or we may not post any more of this fic!

_**Review Responses**_

**Beling:** _Thank you sooo much for your review! The whole horse/sugar thing was based on a true story with Celeb, but shhhh! Don't tell anybody! Please don't die on us though we like for you to be able to read the rest of the story! How do you know that Morcuivië is a plant? He could just be having a bad day and hates humans, but is actually very nice. Thanks again for reviewing. _

**Luinthien:** _Thank you! We are so glad that you like our stories! About the cliffies, well umm, we can't make any promises there, but will start to get more action soon!_

**Please review! See that little button down there, just hit it!**


	4. Spill my blood crimson

**_CHAPTER FOUR  
_** _"Spill my blood crimson"  
_  
When Aldalossë reached camp that was in a cave behind a waterfall, he laid Ancú gently to rest on the floor. Turning the horse loose in the cave, he pulled the younger Elf's hood away from his pale face. Then, standing, the elder Elf went to the waterfall and put his hand beneath the falling stream, catching the water. He went back than and splashed Anc's face with it. He woke weakly. He was still paralyzed and sluggish in speech.  
  
When he saw Aldalossë looking down on him he tried to move and discovered it to be impossible. With a strangled cry he looked about. Where was he? He was not at home. The elder Elf smiled and said, "I expect you are thirsty? That drug has those effects." He took his water canteen and popped it open, putting it to Anc's lips. The younger Elf turned his head away.  
  
"Its.....poison," he gasped. He was really thirsty, but he was not stupid. Rash would be a good description at times, he thought gloomily, or on edge.  
  
The elder Elf shrugged and drew a long drink from the canteen. Ancú watched him uncertainly. When the water was offered again Ancú accepted and felt his headache wear off as the cool, refreshing liquid slid down his throat. Suddenly he went into a coughing fit. He was too drugged to swallow much at a time. Aldalossë quickly rolled Ancú onto his stomach to allow the water to flow from the Elf's mouth so he would not drown. The young Noldo coughed and spluttered. Aldalossë frowned, "don't drink so much so fast. You are drugged enough to slow your muscles in your neck and the reason you are so weak is the drug slows your heart, which slows your blood." He rolled Ancú onto his back again and he saw how big the hazel eyes were. The younger Elf had been frightened a bit. Aldalossë didn't think much of it and he offered the water again. Ancú drank slowly and little by little. The elder Elf was patient.  
  
When finally Ancú was finished some five minutes later Aldalossë said somberly, "we are going to have to take that dart out. It shouldn't really hurt more than it did going in, for it has no barbs in it and is as slick as a needle."  
  
Ancú thought to himself, a really big needle! Aldalossë carefully took and put a hand around the shaft of the arrow. He gave it a swift tug and it was free. Ancú had hardly felt a thing. Blood seeped out extremely slowly from his arm and he hardly noticed that. With a frown he asked, "who was that traitor that wished to kill me?" His voice turned to a snarl at the end of his inquiry.  
  
Aldalossë frowned and said, "that was Gilloth, he isn't a traitor my friend and brother. He is a good Elf, I can assure you he is better than you."  
  
Ancú wrinkled his nose with detest and anger. He fumed, "he is NOT a good Elf and I am NOT your friend!" Better than him? A back stabbing murderer? It made his blood boil white-hot and he wanted to clout this other Elf's face so badly he could hardly think.  
  
Aldalossë shrugged and said quietly, "he is what he is and Morceleb isn't evil either. Do you think non of us want peace? Nothing could be farther from the truth. We want it so badly it sears our hearts, but a mistake was made the last time that will not be made this time. You can help us or you can thwart us, that is your choice."  
  
Ancú growled, "but perhaps the mistake was made for a reason. You leave my lord's sons alone! You can't kill them Aldalossë!" The younger Elf tried to struggle wildly to get at the elder Elf's jugular.  
  
Aldalossë just smiled and said, "you are too young to understand. But you shall before the end." The elder Elf then brought another stone on a silver chain out of his pocket and he held it for Ancú to see. "I need to know some things and you can tell me willingly, or I make you wear this."  
  
Ancú frowned and felt anger rising in him again. He tried to move again and found it hopeless still. "I will tell....you...nothing," he growled angrily. He found that he was short of breath and it scared him. He knew it was because he was fighting the drug and if he would give into it, he would be in better shape. However it was not his nature to surrender and he was not about to.  
  
Aldalossë shook his head. "I really don't want to put this on you. It takes and brings out facts and memories in your mind, fears, things of importance......."  
  
Aldalossë looked at Ancú and said, "how many guards are typically around and what are they armed with?" The younger Elf turned away and refused to speak. "Please just tell me," begged the other immortal. He really did not want to hurt this Elf that he had no cause to smite other than he got caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. Finally, he sighed and unwound the chain, the stone, clear and bright dangled from it. Aldalossë set a hand beneath Anc's head and slipped the chain over it so the stone hung about his neck, settling on his chest. It was a stone that these Elves had made long ago in secret. It was filled with a strange power that whoever wore it, would relive their worst fears over and over and be alone in darkness. It is odd that Elves should make such a stone, for they hate evil. Yet, these Elves knew that their own kind could not so easily be broken and forced to betray their lords. However they did not want to physically hurt them, but frighten them and cause pain that was all in their minds but seemed real.  
  
Aldalossë had kept to orders and put the captive Elf into as little pain as possible, but why did he feel like such a rat? He had come for one purpose and one purpose only: to capture the twin stars of Imladris and kill them to make a statement. But he began to wonder if what they were doing was even right. The feud should have ended long ago.  
  
He looked down at Ancú, who was turning a lighter shade of pale. Gripping the captive Elf's shoulders, he gave Ancú a shake and said, "just tell me!" He watched as the Elf he was gripping closed his eyes and refused to look at the immortal above him.  
  
_()()()()()()()()  
_  
Aragorn sat on the chair lone in the Hall of Fire. He had been unable to sleep and so he went to sit and think. What had he done to his brothers? In the darkness he sat in thought. He wanted to go and explain to his brothers that he really did love them. But then they would not leave and he would have to see them die, for he knew they would not let him die while they drew breath. But he was not sure which was worse, letting them watch him die, or watching them die? He leaned towards watching them die because they were meant to live forever.  
  
As he sat there he recalled times of happiness. Times when they had camped out under the stars and he had fallen asleep to the sound of them softly singing. He could hear them now, singing soft songs of nature and of other Elves that had come before.  
  
Now he may never hear them laugh. Who would have his back out when he went rangering? Legolas could not be with him all the time, though he was sure the prince would follow him into Mount Doom if Aragorn lead him there.  
  
Unexpectedly, the human sat up, hardly noticing he had been nearly asleep in the large chair. He had heard something and the man was sure it was not just a nightly noise. He went over to the balcony and looked over the edge. There was enough moonlight to let him see down below where eerie shadows were cast. He saw a horse grazing in the grass near the stable. As he peered closer, narrowing his eyes to silvery slits, he saw it still had its saddle and bridle. As he pondered this a voice behind him said, "shouldn't you be in bed young one?"  
  
Aragorn spun around to meet he sharp gaze of Glorfindel's big blue eyes. The Gondolin Elf frowned and then he went to stand by the ranger. His azure eyes searched the ground below for movement. Ancú should be on his way back by now. Although the Elf was still quite young for being immortal and might have seen it fit to go riding some more under that stars. He hoped not. When he got a hold of that reckless plea for a Firstborn he would most certainly choke him with his bare hands.  
  
Aragorn noticed Glorfindel's unrest and asked, "Lord Glorfindel, what is ailing you?" He looked at the Elf-lord's face with a glance of peaking concern.  
  
The Gondolin Elf just sighed and tapped his fingers on the rail before saying. "That bothersome Ancú hasn't returned yet Estel ." The Balrog- Slayer had a tone of genuine worry for the younger Elf that had gone out with him. He frowned and then turned and looked at Aragorn, "You already know of the danger I expect?" Ancú had been in his charge after all; he was responsible.  
  
"I do," responded the ranger quietly and he shifted his gaze to the ground below. Glorfindel found it odd that the ranger knew, but he was not going to ask how. Although later he may inquire as to how and why.  
  
"I ran into no Dark Elves on my ride. I found plenty of good Elves, however I think they are close. I have a feeling....." The blonde Elf wrinkled his nose and sighed lightly. "It would be no surprise to me if Ancú managed to single-handedly bring them all down upon himself." The Balrog-Slayer laughed wryly and said with a snort, "he does have a knack for getting under peoples' skin or into trouble."  
  
Aragorn chuckled dryly. That was certainly true. Elladan and Elrohir were the same way. Aragorn was convinced that half of the injuries they had sustained from their little run in with the Corsairs would be nonexistent if they had not been such maddening prisoners. A thought occurred to him unbidden, what if the enemy Elves found Ancú to be totally obnoxious (and not that he could blame them) and they killed him? Or worse, what would happen if by some odd twist of fate his brothers were captured? What injuries would they garner? Aragorn looked back up at Glorfindel, "he also has a remarkable talent for getting himself back out of trouble again."  
  
Glorfindel smiled and said warmly, "he and the twins both." He then glowered and said, "go to bed Estel. It is going to be dawn soon and your brothers would kill me if they knew that I let you stay up to see the sun rise."  
  
Aragorn was about to argue, but thought better of it. "Good night Glorfindel," he uttered with a yawn that he wished he could censor.  
  
As Aragorn walked down the hall to his room a thought struck him: Ancú should have been back by now, because if he and Glorfindel split up and Glorfindel entered back from the South East, then the Gondolin Elf's ride would be longer than Anc's by a long shot. Something had to have befallen the younger Elf and h needed help. Glorfindel was obviously not going to go and Aragorn knew why. He had to stay here with Lord Elrond so they could take council together and figure out the best way to protect Rivendell.  
  
Aragorn had never been really close to Ancú. As a matter of fact he found him to be totally disagreeable and in dire need of an attitude adjustment. But if the Elf needed help he was not going to sit back and let him suffer. Maybe, if he found these Dark Elves, he could convince them to leave. Or perhaps he could thwart their plans.  
  
Half way down the hall he stopped and looked into the room he stood by. In there slept Elladan. He watched as his brother's chest rose and fell in peaceful slumber. The twin's dark hair fell across his face, loose from its braid. His eyes were closed and Aragorn grimaced. That was one of the reasons that the Noldo had reoccurring nightmares. He could not longer blend the night with his dreams as Elves do with their eyes open. Aragorn noticed that his brother had kicked his quilt off and carefully went into the room. Picking up the quilt, he drew it up to his brother's neck and whispered, "I don't hate you. But you must understand that it is too dangerous for you to linger here."  
  
He passed by Elrohir's room and stopped in to look at his other brother. Elrohir was fast asleep as well. His dark hair was pulled back in a set of simple braids and his steel gray eyes were open, but unfocused. Aragorn whispered, "good bye Elrohir."  
  
Then the human made his way down the dark hall to his own room where he threw open the closet. Pulling out his pack, he rummaged through it, making sure all the herbs and things he usually brought were there. Then he got out his sword and belt. Putting his belt about his tin middle and tightening it, the ranger prepared himself to leave. He was going to find Ancú and bring him back, but not before he found a way to stop these Dark Elves plan to destroy his family.  
  
Grabbing his cloak he whipped it about his shoulders and drew the hood up around his lean face. Slinging his pack over his shoulder, he prepared to leave, but he felt he could not do this alone. He wanted Legolas to accompany him and he knew all he needed to do was rouse the Mirkwood prince, the fact was, he didn't want Legolas to get hurt. The blonde Elf had taken grievous injuries in their last little venture and he did not need them to be irritated again.  
  
He walked past Legolas's room and was glad when he saw the prince was asleep.  
  
As the man walked around the corner he heard voices. One was unmistakably Elrond's. "None of them seemed hungry today. That is normal for Elladan, he doesn't eat much anymore, not since he went blind."  
  
The second voice was Glorfindel's, "these Dark Elves perplex me. They are all like good Elves. You could have one in your midst and never know it until it was too late. They are not rash and are not totally evil, though their purpose is." Aragorn heard the golden-haired lord sigh. "But Ancú sill has yet to return. I fear for him, if he is out their wounded and dying or even dead-"  
  
"We would know it. Our people have not all come in yet and they would discover him," said Elrond quietly. "I will not send Elves out to look for him, it may provoke the enemy upon us, and we don't know how many there is yet."  
  
"The rangers would go and they may be able to do it too," said Glorfindel in a pleading voice. Aragorn felt a block forming in his throat. Glorfindel was genuinely worried about Ancú, he knew something was wrong.  
  
"How would I be able to send word out to them? And they are descended from Eros, my brother. If they are not careful they will find themselves dead. One has already been killed," argued Elrond defensively. He did not wish for their to be anymore deaths. He also knew that if the rangers went out Estel would go out and if Estel went out Elladan and Elrohir would go out. They would walk right into their deaths. The horrible thing was that they would do it willingly. "If Ancú has to die, then though it is a sad and grievous loss we can do nothing and that is how it must be."  
  
Glorfindel sighed and passed a weary hand over his brow. This was not fair and yet it was wise. "I don't agree with you Elrond and I think the very fact that you are not sending anyone out and putting a stop to it is going o be your or your sons' downfall. You fear your past, but sometimes you have to relive it to be free of it." Glorfindel's voice quavered and he snorted with aggravation.  
  
"Glorfindel, when have you relived your past in any form?" asked the Lord of Rivendell with a raised bow.  
  
"I was nearly put to death in Shishma Elrond, I was nearly burned to death," he added quietly. There was a lull in the conversation and it seemed to last hours.  
  
As much as he would have liked to stay and listen to his father and Glorfindel's conversation, the human knew he had no time. Tugging at the straps to his pack, the man knew that he had to find another balcony to escape from. If he used the stairs, chances were that he would be caught by some other Elf. If he used the balcony in his room then he would most likely fall to his death, for it was too high with no trees nearby.  
  
The only option left that made any sense was the balcony in Legolas's room. However, he would have to be careful not to wake the prince, or else Legolas would follow or Aragorn knew he would not be able to go.  
  
Carefully backtracking down the hall, he tiptoed into the blonde Elf's room. Legolas still slept soundly. However, Aragorn snorted and had to clap a hand over his mouth to ward off giggles when he heard a small snort escape the prince's lips. As much as the immortal argued that he never snored, he did and the human thought it to be hilarious.  
  
Aragorn sighed when he realized he had no way to get down. Setting his pack on the floor, he grumbled to himself for being so foolish. How could he figure out everything else and neglect a piece of rope. Actually, the thought to himself, a bed sheet or two would have to work, for he could not get to any rope at the moment.  
  
Quickly crossing the hall to his own room, the man stripped his bed of its sheets and twisted them into a vine like 'rope'. Then he took and tied them together. He prayed that he would put the knot tight enough. Nonetheless, he feared that it would be too weak.  
  
Wrapping the 'rope' into a odd, twisted bundle, the young mortal crossed the hall again and went quickly to Legolas's balcony. Unwinding the 'rope' he tied one end around the rail and braced his foot against the balcony edge to help him pull the knot tightly. Once he was satisfied that it was not going to snap and send him down to kiss the earth below he shouldered his pack and stepped up onto the balcony. As he looked down, he nearly lost his balance. For he was really far up and not as skillful on his feet as an Elf. For Legolas, who had escaped from his own balcony numerous times, this would be a snap. However, he was not Legolas and he would have to do it o the best of his ability.  
  
First he cast down the 'rope' until it stopped, just to make sure it was long enough. It was, and with length to spare. That may or may not be a good thing. Then he decided to use it to his advantage and thread it through the balcony rail posts to help create a pulley. He could ease himself down and have no trouble-unless of course the line broke. In that case he would learn how to fly or kiss the ground.  
  
As he eased himself to the ground, his hands were sweating. He was nervous for more than one reason, first of all it would be a long fall, secondly, he feared that Legolas would wake. As he was about a third of the way down, he looked up at the stars for a moment. That was enough. The 'rope' slid out of his hands a little quicker than was to his comfort and he hardly had time to grasp hold of it.  
  
Drawing a deep breath, he let it out slowly with relief. Suddenly he looked up at the knot that held him and the 'rope' to the balcony. With horror, he realized it was coming loose. He was going to fall! Desperately he tried to lower himself down quickly, but it was not working.  
  
He saw the knot go loose and just as it went loose he closed his eyes to wait for the fall that he knew would cost him a few whole bones. Suddenly he felt the 'rope' go taut and he was feet above the ground. Cautiously opening his eyes, he looked up to see what the 'rope' had caught on and discovered a fully cloaked and fully armed and ready blonde Elf staring down at him with a grin. "Bed sheets?" asked Legolas with a smile.  
  
Aragorn just frowned, "you think of something better that I could get." He knew his tone sounded harsh but he had just nearly fell fifteen feet after all.  
  
Legolas just laughed, "hmmmm.........how about a rope?"  
  
Aragorn could not help but grin then he said with a laugh, "you tend to defeat the whole purpose of sneaking away with that mouth of yours. Hush, will you?"  
  
Legolas smiled even wider and it made the human slightly angry, though he did not know why. Perhaps it was the Elf was gloating right above him. He knew it was foolish but he would rather the blonde prince just drop his 'rope'. "Where are you going?" asked Legolas with a tone of dead seriousness. He knitted his brows and Aragorn sighed. Now there would be no leaving without the Elf.  
  
"Legolas just let me down," pleaded the ranger. He was not going to let his dearest friend come with him. Not this time.  
  
Legolas looked confused and hurt. "Not until you tell me where you are going without me," he said. Aragorn blew air upwards, letting his bangs leap about his forehead.  
  
"I have go and rescue Ancú," said Aragorn. He then looked at the Elf that was frowning and said firmly, "you aren't coming." He said this a whole lot more conviction than he really felt. Seeing Legolas left behind and out of danger was about as common as seeing a Balrog calmly sitting and taking tea with Glorfindel, it didn't happen!  
  
"Estel, you can't go," argued the blonde immortal with a plea in his voice.  
  
"Legolas, what if it was your family? Don't you tell me you would not do the same," voiced the man with a sigh. How could he expect Legolas to understand? That was just it, he couldn't.  
  
Legolas scowled and began to retie the 'rope' to the rail, jerking the ranger with it as he tightened the knot. "I do not deny that I would. But I would rather you wouldn't, for he is waiting for you, Heir of Isildur." Legolas looked up from the knot that he was working on tying and his blue eyes caught in the moonlight. They seemed to glow with a determination that the man would not face this challenge alone. Aragorn sighed when he saw Legolas swing over the rail, holding onto it only with his hands and his feet dangling beneath him.  
  
"Legolas no! You swing yourself right back up there!" cried the man as loud as he dared. "Your ribs aren't well enough!" Legolas refused to listen and let himself drop. He hit the ground softly, absorbing the blow with bent knees, like a cat leaping from a tree. The immortal looked up at Aragorn and crossed his arms defiantly. He was going not going back and that scrawny man could not make him.  
  
Aragorn sighed and lowered himself down the rest of the way. Once he got down he suddenly said in an angry tone, "Oh Elbereth!"  
  
Legolas looked at him with a raised brow and then asked, "what is wrong?"  
  
Aragorn sighed, rolled his eyes and pointed up at the sheet that still dangled from the balcony railing. Legolas snickered. "We, most likely I, will never hear the end of it," stated the human tersely. Untying it from his middle he said, "there it will hang until Elrohir, Glorfindel or Ada find it." Legolas knew what the ranger meant. He still thought it was funny in an odd way that the man found highly annoying. To think they had used bed sheets to help them in a daring escape off a balcony.  
  
Aragorn eased the pack on his shoulders and then said, "well lets go. Who knows what trouble he managed to find for himself."  
  
Legolas sighed heavily and said, "if he is anything like Roth he will have found more than he can handle."  
  
_()()()()()()()()()()()_  
  
Dawn was peaking over the sky sending orange rays of light all over the earth. Legolas smiled as he felt it warm his face and glance off the dewdrops on the leaves and grass. Aragorn frowned as he looked at the ground. They had lost the hoof prints of the horses an hour ago and still had not found them. They had found the spot near the river where Glorfindel and Ancú must have parted company. There became two paths to follow. It had not taken them long to conclude which one was Anc's from the one that was Glorfindel's. Glorfindel had entered up from the South East in Imladris, so they concluded that he must have taken that direction and Ancú had gone North West.  
  
But when they neared the River Bruinin the trail became unclear, for there was rocks that allowed not racks to follow. They supposed their best guess would be to follow the river and hope he had done so for a time. All the same they would keep a look out for signs that he had crossed it or stepped off the bank and into the brush.  
  
Legolas's keen eyes keep roving the trees. He was uneasy. He felt like they were being watched, though he could not explain it and it troubled him. Perhaps it was only the birds, but he sensed it was more. It felt a like a malice that was waiting for the right moment to strike. He looked at the ranger to see if he felt it too, but the human showed no signs of knowing the danger that was growing about them.  
  
Finally as they followed to a more shallow part of the river Legolas could bear it no more. He asked in low voice, but with his eyes on the trees about them, "do you not sense it? A growing danger like a dread upon your heart?"  
  
Aragorn looked at his friend, "What do the trees tell you?" He felt stupid asking this question, but to Legolas's mind it was a perfectly valid question to ask. Still, it made the man feel like a complete fool to ask it.  
  
Legolas furrowed his brow and said, "they speak of no danger, just of peace and sunlight warming their night chilled boughs." He sighed, "but I feel it."  
  
Aragorn looked at his friend and then wrinkled his nose before saying, "Legolas, perhaps you are imagining it."  
  
Legolas's eyes went large, "no. I know it is real, but it escapes my vision and the vigilance of the trees and birds. It is like they are made blind to it, or they do not see it as a threat." Legolas said all this under his breath as he searched the trees again with narrowed eyes. He knew what he felt, and yet he didn't.  
  
Aragorn immediately thought of the Dark Elves and what Glorfindel had said about them. "You could have one in your midst and never know it until it was too late." If they were avoiding the eyes of Legolas, who was raised and still dwelled in a forest, then they had to be Elven. If not one of the Firstborn they were some strange and evil beast with the aid of the Necromancer behind it. It sent a shiver down his back and he suddenly looked at Legolas, "Do you think it is them?" he asked in a soft voice.  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn and his eyes said what Aragorn had dreaded: that even Legolas was totally uneasy here and it was something that he had little advantage over. "It can't be Dark Elves, for the trees would sense it," stated Legolas with a perplexed expression.  
  
Aragorn nodded languidly and then said, "unless they are not wholly evil at heart. I heard Glorfindel talking, he says that they are fallen but not wholly evil, just mislead and hard to recognize from good Elves."  
  
Legolas gave a snort and said with a wry smile, "well that makes this so much easier!" But then the prince said in a whisper, "that makes them more dangerous, they could be with you and you would never know it."  
  
Aragorn laughed and said, "that is almost exactly how Glorfindel put it."  
  
Legolas frowned at him and put a finger to his lips for silence. "I am going to go and take a quick look. Stay here in the open where I can see you and warn you of an attack." Aragorn opened his mouth to protest but the look on Legolas's face when the prince narrowed his eyes and raised a single fair brow was enough to silence him.  
  
The prince took his bow off his back and notched an arrow but did not pull the string taut. He gave the trees one last scan before he delved into the brush and was lost to the human's sight.  
  
In the woods, Legolas used all of his senses, mostly his sight and hearing. If it was Dark Elves, Avari, then he had little advantage over them. A bird flew out of the tree above the prince and caused Legolas to jerk his head up in surprise. He inwardly scolded himself for being so on edge. Maybe what he had felt was all in his head. He saw nothing after all, and the trees spoke of no peril hidden in the shadows of their limbs. Turning to leave, he noticed something he had not before, hoof prints in the mud of the forest and pressed into the damp leaves.  
  
The Elf crouched down to study them and found they led into the forest. He put his fingers in them and then he stood up. The blonde immortal knew he had to tell Aragorn. He had picked up the trail.  
  
Standing up, the fair-haired Firstborn leaped out of the thicket of brush like a young deer and was heading to the man when he stopped as he saw the white faced ranger holding up a sword that had been nearly buried in the silt of the river's bed. It was an Elven sword and upon looking closer they saw a long bow etched into the leather, though it was fading from use. It was Anc's, for the long bow was his name sake. No other Elf carried such a design on his sword.  
  
Legolas whispered to himself, "his sword." He was about to call out to the ranger when he felt something slam into him. It knocked him off balance and he nearly tripped over a stone. Spinning around with notched bow he found himself facing another Elf which took its sword and placed on the prince's neck threateningly. Legolas glared and the other Elf smiled. "A wood Elf."  
  
Then he looked at Aragorn and said, "and a ranger, descendent of Eros." The Elf's voice became a growl as he snarled the last word as though it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Aragorn looked over and saw the Avari holding his sword to Legolas's throat and gave a cry.  
  
Legolas looked over at Aragorn and as the ranger stepped forward with drawn sword to aid his friend, the Wood Elf mouthed, "no." Aragorn stopped in mid step and he let Anc's blade fall to the ground. It clattered against the rocks, causing both of the Elves with their sensitive hearing to wince at the sharp noise.  
  
The Elf threatening Legolas growled, "drop the bow or a will spill your blood Prince Legolas." Legolas was surprised that they knew his name, however he was not ready to drop his bow. The Elf sighed and gave the blade a slight press to show he was serious.  
  
Legolas suddenly kicked out and caught the other Elf in the stomach, making him stumble backwards. His blade missed the blonde Elf's throat by centimeters and Legolas whipped out his twin knives. The Elf glared at him and swung his sword at Legolas, who parried the blow, putting both of his blades together as they flashed like one weapon. A sharp clang echoed through the air and Aragorn watched as his friend battled with this Elf that was older and more experienced in fighting. Whatever attack Legolas made, the other Elf could defeat or dodge.  
  
He swung out at the prince with his sword, driving the younger Elf back a few paces. Legolas's feet bordered the water. Not matter how tempted he was to look back, he kept his eyes fixed on the attacker at hand. The Avari Elf whipped his sword straight for the prince's head and Legolas ducked the blow and twisted around the other Elf, putting his back to the trees.  
  
The Dark Elf frowned, "I don't want to kill you, just drop your weapon and you will be unscathed, I promise this."  
  
Legolas growled back, "I don't trust the assurances of back stabbers."  
  
"Please," uttered the other Elf. "You are not the one I am after." He parried a swiping blow from Legolas' identical lancets.  
  
Legolas said, "you seek my friend's life and you will get it over my dead body."  
  
The other Elf snorted and said, "or your stilled one." Legolas furrowed his brows in confusion and lifted his twofold blades to ward off a blow meant for his head.  
  
He could hear Aragorn yelling for him just to drop his weapons and surrender. Legolas looked at the ranger for a moment and then suddenly found his feet swept out from under him. He landed hard on the rocks and he felt a blaze of white pain sweep through his head and back. His freshly healed ribs screamed. The Dark Elf took and kicked the white handled knives across the stones and out of the prince's reach. Whipping his bow off his back he notched a thin arrow that Legolas had not seen any of its kind before. This was different then the one they had taken from the injured Elf Morcuivië. He closed his eyes and laid his head back against the rock that had created a minor cut on his scalp and waited for the shaft to pierce him.  
  
He felt an odd sting in his arm and looked over to see it bleeding and he thin projectile sticking out of his upper arm. He noticed however, that he could not move his fingers and his arm at all. With a sickening feeling he realized that the immobility was spreading through out his body. He looked at the Elf that was above him and said, "no!.......you stay away from him!" But he was weakening and his speech was slurring.  
  
The Dark Elf left him there and went over to Aragorn. The ranger had been rooted to the ground, unable to move as he watched his best friend get shot. Just as the Avari Elf neared him, he ran over to Legolas, pelting over the stones that were in his path.  
  
He crouched by the blonde immortal and asked, "Legolas?" The Elf's eyes went to the ranger and held his gray ones. Aragorn wanted to cry as he read one plan message in them: I tried.  
  
The Avari Elf came up and gripped he back of Aragorn's tunic and cloak all in one handful. He yanked the man backwards and slammed him back against the rough and jagged rocks harshly. Aragorn felt a sheet of blinding pain run up his spine and flash before his eyes in a blaze of white that faded as quickly as it came. Legolas willed himself to be able to speak, to scream, "nooooooo! You can't! You leave him alone you filthy Avari traitor!"  
  
The Dark Elf went to Legolas and uttered, "you would do well to remain silent as the grave. Prince Legolas, you are in over your head, so after this drug wears off I would strongly suggest you going home to your father."  
  
Legolas growled back weakly, "and tell him I let my best friend die? Never! You may slay me first. If you wish for me to not trouble you anymore draw your sword and spill my blood crimson upon the rocks, but don't expect me to just get up and walk away later."  
  
The Avari Elf sighed and said, "I could, but what would that prove? I am no murderer Legolas, just a warrior. You can come after us, but I am warning you not to. I do not wish to kill you and we will be moving swiftly." He looked at the prince's still hands and said, "the drug has taken full affect, you will not be able to walk until a hour or two pass."  
  
Legolas' eyes gleamed fire and he writhed, or attempted to, against the drug. He looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw Aragorn standing up and stumbling towards he and the threatening Elf above him. "No Estel! No!" Legolas' cry turned into a strangled scream as he saw the Dark Elf whip around and bring his elbow sharply into the human's gut. Aragorn stumbled and fell to his left, landing on his arm.  
  
He grunted as he felt a thrilling pain go up his arm. It started from his mid forearm and raced up to his shoulder. Next he felt a dull throbbing sensation. He knew what had happen. He had broken his arm against the sharp point on a rock. Sighing, he forced himself to rise to his knees. The man's hair hung in his face to hide his pain like a curtain. Legolas saw it though and he could only stare as the Dark Elf hurt his friend. It made a bitter anger scorch his heart. It was anger towards himself and the attacker. He would meet in a fight with this Elf before the end.  
  
The Avari Elf took and pulled one of the arrows from hi pack and went to the human. He gripped it like a knife and then stabbed it into the man's flesh on his upper right arm. Old wounds, lacerations of torment were rekindled and the man groaned.  
  
His pain coated, steel gray eyes went to meet the prince's filming blue-silver ones. In their azure color he saw understanding towards his own pain. Only Legolas and his brothers knew what wounds had injured his arm and only they could understand. It was a bond they all shared from the adventure that they had endured not but six months prior. It was their pain that had made them closer.  
  
Legolas watched as his dearest friend submitted to the drug that held him immovable. It was like watching what he feared most coming to life and it made him frightened in a creepy, and haunting sense. Legolas felt the hairs raise on the back of his neck and his eyes went wide with worry and fear for Aragorn's life as he saw the man fall. It all seemed slower than life and it seemed to burn in his mind.  
  
He heard a voice say, "Gilloth, come. We have much to do before tonight."  
  
Legolas would not forget that name, Gilloth. He watched as this Elf gathered Aragorn in his arms and Legolas vowed he would come for his friend. As soon as his fingers were able to string a bow and his legs able to walk, if not but for short distance's at a time. He was going to save Aragorn.  
  
**TBC.................Not much angst this chapter (curses). But man is that human in for it in the next chapters, well maybe not five but who knows?! (readers cheer and say: "about time girls!") Oh-boy! Can't wait to write that! Er......we hate beating up the ranger. Hehehehe. Please review and tell us what you think. We are absolutely on the edge of our seats awaiting your response to our chapter! If we don't get enough reviews, no chapter, so you know what that means, _REVIEW_! Because since we haven't set a limit, you don't know when it is enough. Muahahaha! Thanks so much for the ones that you all sent for the last chapter! We felt so happy, not to mention we had no idea that this many were reading and a special thanks to those who have us on their favs or author alerts!  
**  
**_Review Responses  
_**  
**Linuvial Greenleaf** Hey girl! Yeah, we know YOU are addicted to that kind of stuff! LOL Don't worry, its coming soon! So life is being a pain again? We totally get you! Thanks for the totally awesome review!  
  
**Springfairy** Ranger angst lover? Cool! Well its working up to that point, we swear! Thanks for the review! It means a lot!  
  
**Kathleen LaCorneille** First time reading as we post? Cool! We don't post in good timing, but oh well! Don't worry, in the end it will turn out all right! We hope... We always thought of Gil-Galad as more of an older brother, but oh well. So you read the Silmarillion? Cool! Elladan....he might......okay, he has to but .not this soon! Thank you for the deep review. It was wonderful!  
  
**Sielge** Thanks for the review! Heres the new chapter! Thanks again!  
  
**Angie** So far we feel like continuing. Glad you are reading the last one, because it is our personal fav out of them all. Thanks for the review! We really are glad you like it!  
  
**Grumpy** Hey! Yes! Sympathy for the OC Elf! Yes, poor little guy! Don't fear, he shall not get beat up too badly at all. Estel, talking to his brothers? He might. Muahahahahaha! Thanks for the cool review and Ancú is grateful for the sympathy!  
  
**Luinthien** Yes, the action will start soon! Muahahahaha! Thanks for the review! We love you!  
  
**Beling** No! This was not true angst! Not yet! Awwww.....more loyal OC Elf sympathy! Thanks for the review and Ancú says thanks for caring about the Elf that gets abused unnoticed.

**_Please review again people! It makes us so happy it does! We love to hear from you and stuff! Please review! _**


	5. Complete Devotion

_**CHAPTER FIVE  
**Complete Devotion_

In the morning as the sun rose pale and dreary, set against a pale blue sky. Elrohir awoke first and he lay in bed for a moment, recalling the night before and all its horror. The Elf sat up and pushed back loosened braids behind his ears. Looking at the sunset he decided he would go and look in Estel's room to get one last look at his human brother before he left with Elladan. They were going to leave before Aragorn was up, for the did not wish to relive anything from last night.

Tossing the sheets and blankets from himself and nearly off the bed, the Noldo got up and swung his feet out of the bed.

He looked up and saw a human boy standing in the door way. The child was not over eight and had dark, wavy hair nearly as night like as his own. Elrohir could not believe it. The child did nothing, but just looked at him and he knew that was Aragorn as a child, six years after they had brought him home. This could not be, and yet hear it was.

It was just like those many years ago when the boy used to come and wake them in the morning if they were home and not off ranging. It seemed like it was only that long ago and all was well. The child's eyes seemed so full of innocence and youthfulness. Elrohir thought about if he would have missed watching his younger brother grow up, what would he have lost? Something he could never have replaced though he may search forever. What if he never saw Aragorn come into his own and be the king that he knew he could be? What gap would be left that would never be filled?

He closed his eyes and when he opened them again the boy was gone and the sounds of the birds singing entered his ears and filled him with a sorrowful peace. Sighing, the Noldo went and leaned into Aragorn's room. However he nearly went into a state of shock when he saw the bed was empty. Aragorn was not there. Spinning on his heels, he left the door frame and trotted off to Legolas' room. Surely if Aragorn was anywhere it would be with the prince. Maybe they were both up and goofing around.

As Elrohir went into Legolas's room, he noticed that the bed in there was empty as well. Suddenly, the opened door to the balcony caught his eye as the curtains flapped in the breeze like sails to a ship. He narrowed his eyes and knitted his brow. Pushing the waving pieces of cloth aside, he walked out onto the escarpment and his jaw dropped. His eyes fell on the sheets tied together and fear seized his heart. Where were those two? Perhaps they were just outside, playing a prank.

He doubted it and slowly backed out of the room and then whipped around and ran back up the hall to his twin's room.

Not even knocking, he flung the door open and grabbed Elladan's shoulder. The younger twin began to shake it and he said, "Elladan! Wake up! Wake up now!"

Elladan jolted awake and snarled, "Elrohir what is the matter with you?' He was startled because he was blind and Elrohir had forgotten completely about it. The younger Elf proceeded to shake his brother and Elladan growled, "I am awake alright?"

Elrohir leaped back, and sighed. "I am sorry Dan. I just am so afraid." He had never felt more stupid for saying something like that in his life, for he was not really in danger.

Elladan frowned and raised a single brow that followed with a look that stated he thought Elrohir had gone off the deep end, and not only that, he was drowning in it. "You are what?" he asked. "I don't think I heard you correctly."

Elrohir said with a slight bit of fear or sadness in his voice, "I am sorry, I am afraid for Estel," he blurted out.

Elladan went expressionless then he said, "what about Estel?" Elrohir just shook his head and Elladan snapped, "what about him Ro? What danger is he in?" It was not that Elladan was being mean, he just loved his brother and his fear for Aragorn made him sharp.

Elrohir snapped back as he began to pace the room, "he is in the one we all share and...well...beyond that anything could happen," he finished with a breath and he looked at his brother. Elrohir did not know what to do. His heart hurt, but there were two reasons. It ached in part because of the hurt Aragorn had inflicted the night before, but it burned with fear for the man's life. He could not dampen it and put out the fire, it burned too fiercely and he had not the tears to cry. They were wasted last night. He knew it was sometimes wrong to waste his sorrows, for they could give strength for the next day, but it was hard not to.

Elladan frowned and said, "explain that, what happened to him Elrohir!"

Elrohir just said softly, "nothing has happened yet, not to my knowledge. But Elladan, he is no longer here. He and Legolas ran away last night, though why I can't imagine."

Elladan quirked a brow and asked a question that was just nagging him. "How did they leave? How do you know this?"

Elrohir smiled and said, "they tied bed sheets together and escaped out of the balcony in Legolas' room." He could not help but laugh. It as rather whimsical.

Elladan snorted. "Did they? That has got to be the most half-witted thing they did yet. But giddiness possessed them to leave?" he asked with a half growl half laugh. It was as though he was torn between joy and anger.

Elrohir pulled his mouth down into a dark frown and his eyes zoned out in deep thought. "I do not know," he said quietly and at length. He guessed that Aragorn had decided to go and join the other rangers on the field and that Legolas, in his usual manner, had refused to be left behind.

Elladan sighed and said with a moan, "did you consult Ada yet?"

Elrohir looked at Elladan like he had sprouted several heads and had suggested that they go and tell the orcs, 'Valar bless you!' Raising his brows so they were nearly in his hair he said, "Elbereth no! He has enough to worry about!"

Elladan just shook his head and said matter-of-factly, "he is going to know soon enough."

Elrohir just rolled his steel eyes and said, "alright. We will tell him after we talk to Glorfindel. He will be less difficult to explain things to." Elladan just nodded in earnest agreement with his twin. It was true, sometimes Glorfindel was easier to talk to.

It did not take the too long to find the Balrog-Slayer after they had dressed. As a matter of fact, they were only roaming the halls for about two minutes before they nearly banged into the Gondolin immortal as he walked down the hall on his way to find their father they supposed.

He frowned when he saw the worried and nervous looks on their faces. He didn't even have to ask what was wrong, they told him flat out. "Lord Glorfindel Estel and Prince Legolas are gone again."

Glorfindel stood their for a moment before saying almost to himself, "them too?" Although he knew he should not be surprised, he was. And he was worried. With Ancú missing it was disturbing to find Aragorn and Legolas gone as well. They were keen when it came to discovering trouble and there was no doubt that they would find it soon enough this time.

Elladan may have been blind, but his hearing worked perfectly well (actually it had increased since his loss of sight) so he heard the tone in the golden-haired Elf's voice and his heart quailed. "More than those two incautious pleas for and Elf and a ranger are missing?"

Glorfindel nodded, but Elladan did not see it so Elrohir filled in for him. "Who else is missing?" asked the younger twin with raised brow.

Glorfindel shook his head and said, " Ancú never returned. I fear for him...and if Estel and Legolas are gone, well...you know that if there is danger out there they will find it for sure."

Elladan scowled and said softly, "so Ancú is missing too? You don't think that Estel and Legolas would go to find him, do you?" he asked with alarm.

Glorfindel raised his brows and considered that for a moment. "I suppose it is possible." Then he frowned. "But the only one I have told of his absence is Lord Elrond."

Elrohir wanted to laugh. He could explain that. "Estel has a habit of not sleeping when he is stressed. He has missed his sleep for up to three days strait before. Perhaps he was listening."

Glorfindel just said with a shrug, "perhaps...but we would have heard him."

Now it was Elladan's turn to nearly chuckle. "No you wouldn't have. He can be as silent as anyone of us can if he wishes. You have Elrohir to thank for that." Elrohir just grinned for a second, recalling how he had taught Aragorn at an early age to sneak around and scare squirrels. Elladan spoke again, "we have to go and find them."

Glorfindel looked at Elladan as though the younger Noldo had insinuated that they should all dress in Arwen's dresses and march upon the Black Gates. "Are you mad Elladan? You will be killed!" the Gondolin Elf nearly shouted.

Elladan just sighed and said simply, "I may but Glorfindel I want to leave a legacy. How will they remember me? You slayed a Balrog. I may not ever be able to do something like that but in little things I can leave my mark, did I choose to love? Did I sacrifice enough? Did I do all there was in my power to win the fight against evil?" Glorfindel stared and he roughly understood where the younger immortal was coming from. "I want to leave an offering Glorfindel. I want to leave that kind of legacy."

Glorfindel just shook his head. "I understand Elladan, but if it takes your life and you fail, what legacy did you leave?" Glorfindel knew the answer, but he had to ask it.

Elladan mumbled something and said, "a legacy that I tried to fight and you know it!" Elrohir went and put a hand on Elladan's shoulder and pressed down to help calm his brother. The last thing they needed at that time was to anger Glorfindel so he would choose sides with their Ada.

Glorfindel frowned and said, "I don't think I am the best person to speak to you of such things. You should speak to your father."

Elrohir knew this and he said, "I know but he will be crushed. We thought we could talk to you and-"

Glorfindel just smiled softly and said, "no. This is matters I can not handle. The love between a father and his sons is beyond my aid and understanding. Now, if you two don't mind here is much I must do and if it isn't done I will have your father scolding me for sure!"

Elrohir gave a wry smile and said nothing, but pulled on Elladan shoulder. Elladan went and followed his younger twin out the door. He noticed something odd and it made his heart fill with joy. He was not stumbling when he walked. It was like he could see, but with his heart and mind.

Elrond stared hard at Elrohir as the younger of the twins sat back in a chair with an expression on his face that plead for understanding. "Ada if Estel is out there he needs us, otherwise he could die. Legolas may know of the danger but if they managed to bring down Ancú whose to say that they won't bring down the prince and murder our brother that we swore to protect?"

Elrond raised a dark brow and then said, "do you fully understand the danger you are heading into? I do not think you do." He shook his head slowly and wearily. He knew what the right thing to do was, he had to let them go.

Elrohir looked at Elladan who was dozing on the chair to his right. His elder brother must have not had much sleep last night. Sighing Elrohir said, "we love you Ada and we will return, but not without Estel. I don't know when we will be back, but we will return," promised Elrohir.

Elladan twisted in his sleep and then smiled and said, "Ada, when have you ever known us to get involved in something too dangerous to live through?"

Elrohir elbowed Elladan in the ribs and said with a smirk, "now just because you can't count past ten, don't make Ada spent his time recalling everything because of your illiteracy!"

Elladan shot up and protested loudly, "I can count past ten and in five different languages Elrohir Peredhil! One of which you never bothered to learn!"

Elrohir frowned, "if you want to spend time talking to dwarves that's fine with me, but I refuse to be involved!"

Elrond just frowned, but then a smile crept across his face. Everything seemed normal. As though Elladan was not blind and Estel not missing. All seemed well. But appearances were all too often deceptive and to the defeat of the deceived. But the fact he could not change was that his sons were going to go into terrible danger and they may never come back.

He could here Elladan retort, "well one day, when you are hurt near their homeland and they run across your ripped up self they will say something to you and you will be clueless!"

Elrond cut in and said, "you know Elladan, that they speak Sindarin as well near Prince Legolas' home."

Elladan snorted and Elrohir smirked, "see? I will be just fine!"

Elladan was about to make a comment back about Elrohir being in dire need of an attitude adjustment and that he really was not very good at speaking Sindarin but Elrond broke in, "if you are both going to leave you had better go soon, time wanes."

Elrohir growled at Elladan, "yes! You lazy Elf! You slept while I told Ada everything!"

Elladan smirked this time and said, "I thought you were doing a good enough job of conveying the situation."

Elladan waited until Elrohir walked out on his way to the door and then stuck out his foot. Surprisingly, Elrohir stumbled on it and Elladan chuckled. Elrohir rolled his eyes and pulled Elladan through the door after him by his shirt collar.

Elrond looked at his sons as they left the room, chiding each other and being perfectly obnoxious. "Elbereth help them. I am certain there is not a wit to spare between them."

_()()()()()()()()()  
_  
_Caught between faithfulness _

_And fear _

_It comes down to what I hold dear _

_Grieved by Wings that have been clipped _

_A bird unable to fly _

_Oh! Hear my cry! _

_Here in gloom held I still believe _

_A ray of light _

_Can save _

_And a heart can open _

_If given the chance _

_And the sincere choice made _

_We can have wings to fly with.  
_**_"A Cry in the Night" Celebdil-Galad_**

Aragorn looked up at his captors. How right Glorfindel had been. These Elves were no different in appearance than the many good Elves that filled Middle Earth. They were not wholly bad, but lead astray and hurt deeply. It was hard to tell how deep the wound had been dealt but something told the ranger that if a little light could penetrate it, they might come back to the world of reason. However at them moment, he was in no position to try and hold a conversation with them.

His arm hurt him terribly and he winced every time it jolted against his captors, whose pace in itself was smooth and flawless. He wondered how much of a fight Ancú had given and if they had in the end killed him or perhaps they had just captured him and he would see him soon. As much as Aragorn hated to admit it, he did not want to be alone. It is easier for one to stand with his fiends and though Ancú and the man were not very close he was one in whom the ranger could place his absolute trust.

He recognized the terrain and general direction in which they were traveling. However it was long ago abandoned and left for ages unkept. He looked at the Elf that was bearing him. He knew this Elf was Gilloth and that the Elf's name meant "Star Flower" so perhaps he was good at heart. Names of Elves usually reflected their personalities. Finally the man asked in a weak voice, still slurred from the drug, "where are we going? What did...you do...to another Elf. ...with dark hair?"

Gilloth looked down at the human and snapped, "hush or must I gag you on top of paralyzing you?" He was no fan of the race of men. He felt they were half of the reason for the feud he was caught up in now.

Aragorn sighed and closed his eyes against the nausea building in his stomach. The Elf looked down at the man and rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted was vomit decorating his clothes. Perhaps if the man's mind was put at ease then his stomach would settle as well. Sighing, the immortal looked down at the man again. "We captured another Elf dark of hair. I cannot say what plight he is in, but he is still alive and I should not think any worse off than you." Aragorn gave a weak half smile and the Elf frowned. "We are almost there and then we will see what condition your friend is in edain."

Aragorn could not help but think of Legolas. If night fell and the prince sill could not walk he could become food for a troll or a roving pack of orcs. And it was also most likely that he would become a play toy first. The human asked the immortal carrying him, "will Legolas be able to walk before dark?"

Gilloth rolled his eyes. "Yes, he will not be an orcs dinner if that is what you are wondering." He then looked at the Elves before him and he hissed, "we are there. If you are smart you will be quiet and hardly dare to breathe." Aragorn fell silent and watched as they walked into the darkness and into a cave.

This cave looked familiar. The waterfall that came before it and the way loose stones were heaped in a corner made him wonder, had he been here before? He was certain he had, but he could not recall when or why. This disturbed him and made him uneasy. If he could not recall it there was most likely a reason and he had a sinking feeling in his gut that it was not a good reason. His eyes went to the back of the cave, for it did not go back deep because Elves did not like the dark, and saw that it was covered with stones that seemed to block a passage. This was just perplexing in an obnoxious way that he could not push out o his thought. Then his eyes turned and he saw another passage, it was smaller and less well made, cruder in the hollowing of it. It looked like an orc passage.

His eyes darted to another corner in the back and he saw a trembling Ancú who had his back to the wall and his face was a pasty white color. Perspiration wetted his brow and his lips were even a slight gray color. Elves didn't get sick, so the man knew something had to be horribly wrong. The Elf looked at him and he struggled to his feet to go towards the only real friend he had at the time. Aldalossë placed a hand on the young Elf's chest and shoved him back down. Ancú let himself fall, he felt so very weak and frightened, but anger flared bright in his eyes.

The Elf carrying Aragorn, Gilloth, set him on the ground by the pale Ancú who glared at the elder immortal above him. "What did you do?" he growled in a low voice that was very nearly menacing. He had known the human since the man had been brought to Rivendell as a child. As a matter of fact he had been forced to go to school with the boy because Elrond had thought it would help win the war his mischievous behavior.

Gilloth glared down at Ancú, who had moved and was kneeling over the human. "Unless you want to wear the jewel again I would suggest you keep your mouth shut. Stay out of our way and all will be well, understand?"

Anc's glare hardened and he said, "no, I don't understand."

Gilloth raised a brow and said, "oh, how about a lesson?" It was no skin off his nose if this little upstart wanted to do things the hard way.

Ancú was unmoved and said, "I don't understand how you can do this. I would not wish this of my worst enemy. You are Elves, does that mean anything to you? We are supposed to be kind!"

Aldalossë glared at Ancú and put a hand on his shoulders. He uttered softly in the other Elf's ear, "if you wish to live ask no questions and hinder not." He looked at both Aragorn and Ancú then said to Gilloth, "I think we can trust them alone. The human is certainly not moving."

The other Elf nodded and then said, "but this Elf with him seems to know the edain well. I want to know more." Turning a burning gaze upon the pale immortal near him, he said, " Will you answer my questions or do I have to draw it out of you Elfling?"

Ancú glowered and said with a snap, "You would have to throw me into the fires of Mordor traitor!"

"Traitor? No. I betrayed no one. I am finishing what was started years ago and that is all, but this fight is not fully mine, but Morceleb's and he will deal the final blows," finished the aged Elf with a wry smile. "But your zeal to the Lord Elrond is interesting. I thought all Elves that were born after the Second Age were weak, perhaps I was wrong about you," he pondered openly. Then his eyes flashed, "we have not the fires of Orodruin here, but I am sure we will do quite well without them." His face clouded and he said, "it grows restless in the East and in Mirkwood the shadow grows." He shivered, then he said to Aldalossë, "You never did get answers did you?"

Aldalossë turned to his brother and took him by the shoulder, guiding him further away from Aragorn and Ancú. He looked his brother in the eyes as he spun him around to face him, "brother, he is harder than he looks. He does have a point, we are Elves and that should count for something. I refuse to break one so young Gilloth, it's not right. I did find one thing out."

Gilloth frowned, "what?" he asked bitterly. He was having an inner struggle. One half wanted to stop, the other said he had no choice but to go on.

His brother smiled and said, "I learned that though eternal vigilance is kept at Rivendell, it is kept by other powers than by guards. The guards are a mere extra, to fight orcs that stray near and such. I also learned that there are in fact few, but all of the Elves there, save a small number, can fight and are skilled in it."

Gilloth crinkled his brow, "we cannot fight our way in then, but..." he did not know how to complete the sentence.

Aldalossë looked at his brother and said, "I can't abide this much longer. I will do what I may to find out more about this man-"

"Remember this," said Gilloth as he turned to leave, "the edain traveled with Prince Legolas, whom I drugged and left on the river bank with a warning not to come back. That may be a clue as to who he is, but I have my suspicions."

Aldalossë frowned, "until we meet again Gilloth, my brother." He grasped his brother's hand in a farewell grasp.

Gilloth gripped it back, "Tenna' ento lye omenta." Aldalossë nodded and released his brother.

Gilloth went and followed some more Elves out of the cave, going around and under the waterfall that curtained the door, a shimmering crystal door in itself. Aldalossë turned on Ancú, his hand bearing a jewel on a chain. The younger Elf shivered. It had burned him, it had pierced his heart and seen his fears and weaknesses and played upon them like the slender fingers of an Elf maiden on a harp of Mithril. Aragorn watched and said, "you leave him alone!"

Ancú set a fiery glare upon the man and snarled in a low rumble, "keep quiet Estel!" He did not want the man to get hurt. He knew what these Elves were going to do, and he was going to protect the man to the best of ability.

Aldalossë raised a dark brow and looked into Anc's hazel eyes. "You call him Hope?" He clutched the jewel and asked, "why? Is he the Hope of men perhaps? The Heir of Isildur?"

Ancú looked away and said nothing. Aldalossë held Anc's chin and turned the ashen face to meet his gaze. "So he is the Heir of Isildur? I knew it! Clever naming, but not clever enough."

Ancú growled, "if you harm him you will have he wrath of Lord Elrond and all his house upon your heads. They will hunt you like hounds hunt a fox when they have grown weary of its tricks."

Aragorn looked at Ancú and said, "peace Ancú." The younger Elf gave the brown haired mortal a glare then turned a gaze that spat fire upon Aldalossë. It didn't need words, the threat was plain. Ancú would kill him if he touched the human.

Aldalossë frowned at the younger Elf and said, "I will feed you both within the hour. I am sure you have much to talk about, not that it will do any good once Morceleb gets here." Drawing a soft and gray rope from his pack his snaked it about Anc's thin wrists and said, "I just am not sure how well I can trust you."

He turned and went to the opposite corner and wrapped his cloak about himself, staring at the door to their hideaway and the light of the morning reflecting off the water that glided down from above. He did not like the cave, he did not like what he was doing. Why was he here when his heart lay elsewhere? He drew his hood about his face so that none could see his features and let a tear slide down his cheek. He just wanted peace, but that was not possible, not yet. As he watched the entrance to the cave and prisoners he thought about all he had left.

Ancú looked at the man and said, "they are going to kill you and use your blood to set a trail for your brothers. You must leave."

Aragorn shook his head, "I can't. I do not think they mean to kill me yet. Why would they? It would be much more devastating if I died before Ada and they know it."

Ancú frowned and reached up to move a sweat dampened peace of hair away from his face with both his bound hands moving as one. "They are out to just kill."

Aragorn sighed, "no they aren't. They are not happy with death and don't want it or they would have killed you." He looked at the young Elf's ashen face and asked, "what is oppressing you Ancú? I know you ordinarily don't confide in me, but I will aid you if I can."

Ancú did not answer. Instead he looked at Aragorn's arm, which was off at an odd angle at the elbow. Frowning, he picked it up and pulled at the sleeve. Feeling the human wince he knew it was broken and perhaps the elbow dislocated. However there was no other bruises. The immortal asked, "where did you take this nasty fall?" In truth he was not sure he wanted to know.

Aragorn frowned and said with a hint of suspicion, "you are changing the subject!" He flinched heavily as Ancú felt along his arm bones and the Elf's fingers settled on the elbow.

The immortal shook his head, "Only a hair line fracture I believe, but you have dislocated your elbow and that is going to be complex to get back in and painful." Ancú pulled at his wrists ruefully and said, "I don't know if I can do it." He wasn't a healer anyway.

Aragorn growled at the impatient Elf, "before you even start I want you to tell me what they did to you to make you so pale."

"They had me wear a necklace-" began the dark-haired immortal.

Aragorn broke in, "if you want to banter this is most unmistakably not the time."

Ancú rolled his hazel eyes. Humans! "I was not finished! This is a jewel that has a hidden power. It reads your heart and turns your weaknesses into your greatest fears and your greatest fears into reality as long as you wear it." Anc's eyes went wide and his breath shivered as he drew it. "They 'drowned' me Aragorn. I was under for minutes and there was no air, no way out."

Aragorn understood what the Elf meant and said, "it was no more than a hallucination." Not long ago, when Ancú had been impersonating Aragorn along the edge of the river, he had angered the ranger enough to garner a shove that caused him to slip and fall into the water. Once in the water the human realized the Elf had not resurfaced for some minutes and went in after him. When he found Ancú seconds later, the Elf had his foot lodged under a rock and was only half-alive. When he got the immortal up onto riverbank, Ancú had coughed up cups of water at a time and his lips were blue. Ever since that time he had been terrified of deep water. As he recalled these memories, Aragorn frowned, "that is some jewel. How do you know that is what did it?"

"I did not have this trouble until they adorned me in it Estel," he answered. Ancú looked at Aragorn's elbow and said, "we had better get that set or else we may never get it set."

Aragorn would have jumped had he not been drugged into limpness. "Don't touch it Ancú, it doesn't hurt really. I bet I sprained it," he said quickly. He knew it was a lame lie and that any dimwit could tell it was dislocated and broken. However, he was not sure that Ancú knew what he was doing and was not at all sure he wanted the Elf's 'aid'.

Ancú quirked a brow and said, "really? I know better. You should have told me sooner! If Lord Elrond was here or Valar forbid Glorfindel showed up, they would kill me!"

Aragorn wished he could have shifted away and winced when the Elf picked up his arm and began to rub the elbow. "I thought you looked overwhelmed enough yourself," grunted the ranger though grit teeth.

Aragorn stifled a pain filled yelp of pain as the immortal began to apply gradual pressure to the reluctant joint. He felt a thrill of agony race up his arm and sweat coated his face in a glistening layer. Biting his lip to keep from screaming, he felt his body growing cold as a chill raced up his spine and darkness danced before his mind. Pain filled his thought as the joint refused to budge. Ancú pressed on the bone harder and Aragorn gave a strangled cry as the bone nearly went into place then slid free.

His air came in gasps and the dark-haired Elf above him raised both his bound hands to shove long strands of free hair from his eyes. Aragorn noticed that sweat was nearly dripping from the young Noldo's face and then the human felt darkness creeping over him and he closed his eyes as all faded into black. The last thing he felt before consciousness left him was Ancú twisting his elbow around still trying to find the right way to get it to pop back into the cavity.

Legolas gazed up at the sky and the branches swinging in the light breeze that ruffled their leaves. He still found moving difficult, but not impossible. His stomach felt like it had a flock of butterflies in it all doing a dance. The thought of that many butterflies dancing made a frosty smile touch the prince's lips. He wished Aragorn were there, he would surely laugh his head off.

Swirling his blue eyes to look to his right at the river, he tried to roll over onto his stomach. The Elf found that to be extremely hard. He was not at all pleased when it took several attempts and failures just to lay upon his midsection. With arms, still weakened by the potion, he raised himself up and fell again, panting. He still could not get sufficient air because of his slow beating heart and hesitant lungs. Sweat beaded on his clammy brow and he tried again, with some success.

He knew one thing for certain; water would help him. But he was not sure he could swallow it. His muscles were not able to move that quickly. Using his arms, he pulled at the rocks near him and began to drag himself closer to the water's edge. Legolas grunted as he hit a rock with his stomach and made the sickening feeling deepen. The intensifying illness made him dizzy and he let his face rest on a smooth and cool rock. It felt nice against his pale skin. He let his eyes shut for just a moment. He knew he shouldn't but the Elf was so tired. He was not getting enough blood to even crawl, let alone go on a journey to find his closest friend.

I seemed like he had only been resting for seconds when he felt a hot rush of air hit his face and he heard a snort. Looking up, he saw a horse, gray of color and with a thin and delicate bridle. He knew this horse well; it was Rothinzil's horse. He heard a voice say, "Prince Legolas?"

Legolas swallowed heavily before answering, the drug was making the breathing laborious. "Roth?" He had never been happier to see the miserable, klutz of an Elf.

He saw Roth leap from the horse and kneel by his face. Roth's face was ashen and his eyes were a little more wet than the normal dampness. The young Elf had to have been crying. "What did they do to you Legolas?" he asked with an unmistakable quiver to his voice that told the blonde Elf that the dark-haired one had obviously thought him dead. Legolas thought he might as well have been dead. What good was he to Aragorn now?

"Nothing," answered the prince with some difficulty. He reached a trembling hand out and touched Roth's. "I am well." He knew this was not the whole truth, but then again, it was.

Roth snorted, he may be a klutz but he was no fool, and said, "I have heard that before, but why do you tremble if you are well? Did they beat you, stab you?" He looked at the blonde Elf and Legolas gave a thin smile.

"No Roth, but how do you know...?" He had sent no word to Mirkwood.

Roth rolled his eyes, "then why are you laying here, on the ground and acting like you are dying?" he answered the prince's question with one of his own.

Legolas sighed and said, "Roth, how did you know of this? I sent no word to Mirkwood. You will tell me or I swear by the Valar I will not tell you a thing!" He was honestly getting frustrated with this young Elf's rash questioning. If he was in terrible pain or need he would have told Roth.

Roth scowled and said, "you're mean, you know that?" Legolas narrowed his eyes and Roth swallowed before he said, "I came to Rivendell to get you. Your father has need of you. But the Lord Elrond said that you went abroad with Estel and he did not know when you would return. He said there were dangerous Elves about and when I saw you lying here I thought that they had killed you." Roth just glare when Legolas smiled softly. "Do you have any idea what you put me through? Napping on rocks?" He was so relieved to see his liege and friend alive that scattered words and empty thoughts rushed out as he talked. Suddenly a dark thought crossed his mind. "Lord Elrond said that Ancú was missing too and where is Estel if you are with him? You have told me nothing like you said you would Legolas!"

Legolas grinned twistedly. "Alright, alright. Calm yourself! I did go with Estel, but we were ambushed by the enemy Elves." Suddenly he wrinkled his brow. "No we were not ambushed, I dare say that if we would have left them alone and not gone off our path to seek them out they would have left us in a temporary peace. They are not evil Roth, just mislead. You cannot tell them apart from good Elves, for their hearts are good, even if their actions are wrong."

Legolas fell silent and Roth did not push the issue. He had known Legolas long enough to understand that the prince would continue when he was ready and not before. "Perhaps I should start from the beginning," Legolas said as he looked at Roth's confuse face, with narrowed eyes. " Glorfindel came in after he was ambushed by these Elves. I did not know that at the time I had arrived. You see how the river is swollen slightly? As I was crossing it I heard a scream and then I saw another Elf that looks a lot like you actually. He was drowning, for he had been shot. I took him to Elrond and he is healing now I should imagine. So Glorfindel and Ancú went out to warn good Elves to get inside Rivendell. Ancú went missing and Aragorn went after him and I followed. Ere long we followed the trail here and found Anc's sword. But I went foolishly into the brush and was attacked and drugged so I was unable to move. They then took Aragorn."

Rothinzil nodded as he began to understand the danger and all that had happened. "What is their purpose?"

Legolas scowled and said, "to kill the twins and destroy the hope of men because of his ancestry. They will kill all who oppose them, I believe, though they are loath to do it."

"I have to get you to Rivendell," said Roth as he gripped Legolas's right arm and tried to haul the blonde immortal to his feet.

Legolas said, "you know I refuse to leave. I will not leave Estel."

Roth said, "Legolas I will tie you up and drag you home." His voice had a teasing ring to it that showed he knew just how stubborn Prince Legolas was going to be.

Legolas grinned and said, "I am sorry Roth. I think, I know there is a law against dragging the prince back against his will."

Roth frowned and said with a sigh, "even if he is in terrible danger?" Here Rothinzil gave a half smile. He knew what answer was coming and he did not like it, but he would respect it.

Legolas said softly, "even if he is in terrible danger Roth." Actually Legolas wasn't so sure about that, but he was not going to push his luck for fear Rothinzil would actually try.

Roth nodded and said, "I would expect you will want me to help you find your feet and search for Aragorn."

Legolas said, "if you are willing to, that would help a lot, yes."

Roth shook his head and laughed, "I knew it. First, lets get you up and onto Naneth."

Legolas laughed and said with a chuckle, "I still can't believe that you named that creature "Naneth"!"

Roth looked hurt and he said with sincerity, "you wound her Legolas! She is the mother of most of the horses of your father's court!" The horse reached her steel gray nose down to nuzzle Roth affectionately. Roth laughed and shoved her nose gently away with a swift brush of his hand. The animal snorted and Roth smiled. "I think her name fits her."

Legolas smiled and said, "no doubt, but I still think it odd to call a horse, "mother". Do you not?" Once Roth had been given that horse because she was getting old and needed care he had immediately renamed her and it had been the talk of the palace and the butt end of jokes for weeks. Legolas doubted that anyone had forgotten it.

Roth snorted. "Legolas she is very worthy of the title! Or would you rather it be your name?"

Legolas growled to the dark-haired Elf above him, "if I could move..."

Roth raised a brow and said, "you'd kill me?" He grinned widely and laughed, "I know!"

Legolas rolled his silver-blue eyes and said, "we are wasting time!" He had to get Aragorn back, he absolutely had to! Rothinzil nodded and reached down, gripping under the prince's arms and hauling the blonde immortal up. Legolas grunted as he realized he still could not walk and his eyelids fluttered as he looked at the ground beneath him. He felt a wave of dizziness coming and clutched at Roth for support. The younger Elf did the best he could to steady his liege, but Legolas was taller than Roth by about two inches and it was difficult. "Get me onto the blasted horse!" breathed Legolas roughly.

Roth muttered under his breath as he helped Legolas up onto the beast, "he didn't mean t girl. You are a good mother and friend." Legolas heard it and rolled his eyes for what had to be near the third time. Roth had that effect on people. He was just was childish and innocent at heart and it showed through far too often.

"Roth, I know you love that horse, but it's a HORSE!" argued the prince. "Never mind, just let us hasten!" Roth whistled to Naneth and the horse followed him over to a large rock that the dark-haired Elf could step onto while still bearing the prince as a burden. Here, Roth eased he and the prince up onto the large stone and then dragged them both up onto the horse. He wrapped his left hand about Legolas's lean middle and then pulled the reins to a short enough length that he could guide with only his right hand.

Legolas spoke quickly, "If I fall I will most certainly kill you Roth! And no jokes!"

Roth rolled his eyes this time and said mockingly, "Oh yes, I will drop you and let you get trampled to death!" He whispered to Naneth in the Gray Tongue, "Noro lim Naneth! Noro lim!" The horse took off at a close and controlled canter. Rothinzil smiled happily and then snorted as Legolas's blonde hair flailed into his face.

Legolas laughed and said, "I am also sure there is a law against mocking the prince."

Rothinzil snorted and said, "oh well, I guess I won't know for a while since every adventure is at least a week or so and it takes roughly three weeks and a day to get to Mirkwood's borders." He looked down at his prince and smiled when he heard a heavy sigh.

"Cute," uttered the blonde Elf. He was wondering what it took to shut up an utterly annoying Elf and about how long he could stand this chatter before his mind would burst. But now, he had to find the trail and fast. Aragorn's life was at stake and time was running out for them to do anything. Legolas would see his blood drained sooner than he would see his dearest friend perish.

**TBC...Not much of a cliffie eh? Please review as always! We love reading them and our goal is to get more reviews than we did for the last story, don't ask why. JUST _REVIEW AND MAKE US HAPPY PLEASE! LOL  
_**  
**Review Responses (you guys rock on!)  
**  
**Beling:** Keep on cheering him on and Aldalossë might go back! You never know! Star wars? We don't mind, that rocks too. Aldalossë and Ancú help the twins? Hahahahaha. Not likely. The are going to have troubles all of their own. Nice guess though, we commend you for it. Thanks for the review.

**Kathleen LaCorneille:** We wonder if poor Estel has the same idea about the situation as you. LOL Like it? You are cruel! We considered having Elladan hear Estel in his sleep, but it would have made the rest of the story line falter in the sense they are supposed to have the feeling that even if he hates them they will save him because he is their brother. Yes, the dark Elves are not completely evil so there is a chance they could come back. Hint hint! Thanks for the review!

**Angie:** Glad you liked this chapter and thanks for reading our previous one. We are pleased you like it. It is our personal fav! Thanks for reviewing!

**Deana:** Glad you like the chapter! No kidding ow! Thanks for reviewing!

**Linuvial Greenleaf:** Hey OMG! Yes! You are totally right! Middle Earth does need handcuffs LOL! Thanks for the review! Life is always a pain that way, too much home work! Grr...

**Leela 74:** France and Spain? Cool! Bet you had fun! Um, yes four chapters for what they are worth LOL. Yes, the bad gus are creepy, but then again you have to remember they aren't really evil, just mislead. Glad you liked the chapter! We are not sure Aragorn wants to get beat to a pulp, but okay, whatever. Talk to him about it! Yes Gilloth is odd, huh? Thanks for reviewing!

**_If you haven't reviewed please just hit that dinky little old button in the corner and tell us what you think! It means the world to us! Thanks! And even if you have reviewed, keep it up!_**

**Over and out! Celeb and Tin**


	6. A False Trust

**_CHAPTER SIX_**

_A false Trust_

Elrohir swiftly crossed the large corridor before he came to the healing quarters. He felt the sudden urge to check on their guest and wounded in the Healing Ward. Perhaps this Elf would know something of the Dark Elves whereabouts. Having left Elladan sitting in the Hall of Fire so as to keep him out of trouble, Elrohir felt a little treacherous. However, now was not the time to let that deter him from his mission. Elladan was fine and more than understood his younger twin's anxiety.

Once he arrived in the Healing Ward, the Son of Elrond scanned the beds for a wounded Elf that was dark of hair. Since they were empty save for this injured being it was not a hard task. The Elf was lying on his back, Elrohir found it odd though, that his breathing was well and near perfect. As a matter of fact, Elrohir found it quite troublesome to his mind. But, then again, he had never seen the wound so perhaps he was wrong about the severity.

The younger twin could see that the other Elf was awake, for his eyes were opened and focused. "You," called out Elrohir to him. "How are you patching up?" he asked in a soft and caring tone, for it honestly disheartened him to see this Elf thus.

The wounded Elf turned his head and gazed at the twin that was striding towards him. His head hurt, but other than that he was fine. He was doing better than most Elves after such a wound. Softly he murmured, "I am healing well, thank you, Lord Elrohir, or is it Elladan?" he questioned with a half smile.

Elrohir smiled, showing two dimples; one on each cheek. "I am the Lord Elrohir, Son of the Lord Elrond." He gave a polite bow and the Elf on the bed gave a terse smile that faded into nothingness very quickly. Elrohir quickly asked, "and who am I having the honor of holding this conversation with?"

"I am Morcuivië, Elrohir," answered the other simply. His gray eyes closed and he shifted further up onto the pillows to ease his breathing. Elrohir went and helped to comfort the injured Elf as he knew that the other was hurting. Morcuivië opened his eyes to reveal deep, gray orbs that were filled with many a memory, fair and unfair. As Elrohir looked at them for a brief second, he thought he saw a faint flicker of some smoldering flame that was growing or being withheld.

Elrohir decided to make a joke and see if he could not make this Elf smile. "Hey, your last name is the same as my first," he said with a chuckle that he could not withhold. His own face flashed into a grin that was like a burst of sunshine.

The other Elf smiled and said, "charming," He wriggled and managed to sit all the way up by himself without more than one try and no help. Elrohir looked at him oddly, for it was not often that an Elf, or anybody for that matter, got up a day or so after a wound.

Elrohir wrinkled his brow and spoke haltingly, as though he was not sure of how to say what he wished, " Morcuivië, would you know anything about these Elves that shot you?" Morcuivië gave the Son of Elrond a strange look. Elrohir sighed and pleaded, "I need to know, for my family, for my younger brother."

"I know where their lair is. But it is hard to find, even for those accustomed to such tracking," answered the hurt Elf somewhat concisely. These questions were beginning to grate on his nerves. Of course he might have expected them.

Elrohir sighed again, even heavier, and rubbed a temple absentmindedly. He just had to find out more about it. He had to find these Dark Elves. If he didn't, or if they got away and killed Estel, he would never forgive himself. Despite his brother's harsh words, he knew that his younger sibling needed him and he knew he would be there for him. He also knew that Elladan was the better tracker and that with him being blind it was going to be extremely hard to track alone. He had always taken cues from his elder twin and now who was he to get cues from? He needed aid, for even Ancú was missing. He made a mental note to strangle and beat that stupid excuse for an Elf within an inch of his life when and if he got back. "Morcuivië, " asked Elrohir carefully, "do you think you feel well enough to guide my brother and I to them. Perhaps there is a way we can negotiate with them. They can't be all evil. As a mater of fact, I am not sure they are entirely all evil, though their purpose is."

Morcuivië smiled thinly and said, "I may. But, you will have to be willing to endure hardships that are more than physical. You will have to be strong of heart, mind and soul. The road you will tread is dark; however, I have no doubt in the Sons of Elrond. " He wrinkled his brow, "where is Elladan?"

Elrohir said nothing at first and then he murmured, as though he was far away, "he is fading for he cannot see. But, no, he lives and he has sight deeper and greater than all of ours." He looked at Morcuivië and said, "he lost his sight trying to save my brother Estel, Prince Legolas and myself." Elrohir felt tears and held them back. He knew it was all right to cry, but he did not want to readily show his weakness and he had a lot more pride than he was willing to admit to anyone.

Morcuivië said nothing for a moment and then he frowned and sighed, "we had better get moving, for I fear time is running out." He looked at Elrohir and said, "you get ready. I can move. The arrow was hardly pulled back enough to cause severe damage and I can hardly ignore the need of your aid."

Elrohir smiled warmly and said, "a thousand thank you's, Morcuivië and the best wishes to you." He then went and walked swiftly out of the ward. As he watched, Morcuivi's eyes narrowed into silver slits of ice unbroken and yet not unbreakable.

"My pleasure, Elrond's Son, and thank you for your well wishes." Elrohir never heard Morcuivië whisper those words and was out and racing through the corridor before the other Elf had a chance to change his mind.

Elrohir tore in to the Hall of Fire and strode swiftly to the spot where Elladan was sitting quietly, with his chin cupped in his hands and his elbows on his knees as he sat by a great hearth. He was near slumber when his enhanced ears picked up the soft sound of his brother's feet on the marble floor.

He shifted and muttered, "hey Ro." Elrohir cocked his head and smiled broadly.

"Ready to go? Which will it be? Breakfast on the road or here?" asked Elrohir with a flash of his straight white teeth as a grin pulled his lips back. He felt more giddy than he had in a long time.

Elladan heard the change of tone in his younger brother's voice and said with an edge of curiosity, "what has put you in such a joyous mood?" He was certainly not in any such mood himself. If he could have seen his brother he might have slapped him to see if he could rattle any sense into him.

Elrohir said, "I know how we can get Estel back and Legolas and Ancú." His tone was filled with excitement and Elladan frowned.

"How?" asked the eldest of Elrond's children, raising a brow. None of this was making any sense to him and he was not entirely sure that it was meant to. He was almost certain that Elrohir was utterly insane and he was not overly joyful about that. It was bad enough that he was insane.

Elrohir answered him quickly, " Morcuivië has agreed to aid us in the tracking. He seems to know where they dwell for now." Elrohir grabbed his pack that he had misplaced by the hearth some time ago. He began to go through the contents and he was hardly listening to his elder twin seething off his worries to him.

"You are mad Elrohir. I want to go after him too, and am more than willing but putting our trust in an Elf we only have recently met is suicide and you know it! Why don't you think? You always were the impulsive one! Remember the vase and the bow you just had to have even before you tested it?" growled Elladan.

"Thanks for the support Elladan," said Elrohir quickly as he stuffed the contents that he had just removed from the pack back in. Bandages, arrowheads, knives, herbs, socks, small blanket, spare cloaks...everything was there.

Elladan muttered something under his breath about the madness of his family and then fell silent. Elrohir said briskly, "do you want breakfast in or out?"

"Considering you can't cook," he sighed and finished, "most definitely in."

"Fine," said Elrohir, biting back an insult of his own. He tossed his pack over his shoulder and then grabbed his brother's arm, "come on!" Elladan strode behind his brother, hardly able to keep up with the pace at a walk, so he shifted to a near jog.

"Any chance you could slow it down? What did you eat for breakfast?" he snarled at his twin.

Elrohir smirked and said, "I haven't eaten anything as of late, that's where we are heading!" He picked up his pace and Elladan sighed. This was a fast morning.

_()()()()()()  
_  
Within minutes the pair was in the kitchens. One of the Elf maidens smiled when she saw them come rushing in. Looking at them with bright green eyes she said, "leaving yet again my Lords?"

Elrohir grinned like a fool and said, "you know it Wilwarin." She smiled even more and Elrohir gasped, "got something that will sustain three on the road?" He suddenly added, "and ANYTHING but Lembas bread!" He wrinkled his nose and muttered, "I have had enough of that to last a lifetime."

Wilwarin grinned and said, "forever is a long time Lord Elrohir."

Elrohir felt his cheeks turn red. "You know what I meant!" he said in a breath.

She laughed and Elrohir flushed scarlet. Elladan smirked; he could just see the scenario that must be unfolding. Wilwarin handed the red faced Elf-lord a bag of scones and some cordial to sustain them for days. "The best wishes on your journey my lords." Her smile seemed to brighten the room in Elrohir's mind. He noticed that when her gaze fell on Elladan her eyes clouded and she looked away.

He was hurt. She had loved him once, but she could not now. She was afraid of him and for him. Elrohir knew it and gave her a look of anger and slight sadness. She closed her eyes and said, "farewell my Lords." A tear slid down her cheek in a molten silver drop to drip like rain.

Elrohir said politely, "farewell my Lady." He placed a slender finger beneath her fair chin and looked at her face. She opened her eyes and he saw the unspilled tears and they seemed to burn him.

He removed his hand and turned to leave. Elladan trailed behind him.

It was not long before they were in the Hall of Fire again and sitting in large chairs, both near asleep, Elrohir's enthusiasm stolen through sadness. He was confused and his heart ached. Just then he heard foot steps and swirled his steel gray eyes upwards from their focus on the floor to see Morcuivië clothed solely in gray sued with lavender embroidery that resembled trees, flowers and birds. His hair was pulled back and his longer fingers were still fiddling with one of the smaller braids.

Elrohir smiled weakly and said, "up and about are we?" Delving into his pack, he pulled out a scone from the bag Wilwarin had given him and held it out in his hand for the healing Elf to eat. "Breakfast," he said simply and tossed it to the other immortal.

Morcuivië caught it nimbly and stared at it only a moment before taking a bite. Elladan sighed, "I thought we were going to eat here?" he questioned and snorted. "You planned this."

Elrohir smirked and said, "of course I did! I don't cook and we don't waste time. It's a truce Elladan, a truce." He grinned and pulled out a scone for his brother and handed it to him then stood up and said, "we had better get moving or else it won't matter whether we ate in or out!" Elladan nodded as he took a nibble from the bottom of his scone. Elrohir rolled his eyes. Elladan had eaten scones in that terribly odd fashion for nigh since he was born and Elrohir found it annoying but he said naught.

Before long the trio of Elves had entered the barn. Light filtered through cracks in the wall. Asfaloth nickered and Elrohir smiled. The miserable creature was better already. He could only imagine Anc's response. Going to the farthest back stall, he said to Morcuivië, "this is an extremely gentle mare. She will be hard as steel in danger, gentle on her feet as a kitten and as sweet as sugar. Our sister normally chooses her but she had a bad hoof the day Arwen departed," explained Elrohir quickly.

Morcuivië came and placed a hand on the mare's forelock. She nickered and snorted. Suddenly she whipped her head back and snorted like a mad beast. Elrohir furrowed his brow and looked at her like she had sprouted three heads and spoken in Elvish. Something was wrong. Perhaps it was the new Elf being a stranger. He was not sure, but it disturbed him and he said, "I don't know what is wrong with her."

Elladan had heard the creature's snorts and it may have been that since he lost his sight he was given a special gift to see into her heart. It was hard to be sure and nobody really would ever know. "She senses danger and it frightens her. It is not immediate, but smoldering like a fire ready to belch flame. We must be careful."

Morcuivië glared and then he said softly, "what is her name?"

Elrohir smiled faintly and said, "long ago when we were Elflings..." Elladan elbowed his twin, whom he knew was standing to his right.

"Oh just tell him the name and spare the story!" growled the elder brother fiercely. The story was far too humiliating.

Elrohir grunted, then snorted out a chuckle as he spoke, "her name is Wilwarin." Then he gave a devilish grin and said as fast as he could so his twin could not interfere, "Elladan named him after a maiden he likes!" Elrohir earned himself a sharp cuff on the back of the head and he laughed harder. Morcuivië looked amused and confused.

Elrohir then went to the stall next to that one and lead out Elladan's stallion. It was a rather large horse, with a chestnut body and flax mane. The animal was calm for a stallion and he allowed himself to be led out with no incident. Elrohir quickly took and laid the saddle blanket on the animal's back and smoothed it with his hands gently. Then he carefully placed on the saddle, drawing the cinch tight across the beast's midsection. The horse snorted loudly in protest and then complied. The younger twin then went and choose a snaffle bit bridle off the wall and adorned the animal with it. "He's harnessed Dan," he said.

Elladan smiled and said softly, "thanks Ro." He seemed almost embarrassed to have to have his brother saddle and groom his horse, but his brother seemed to think naught of it. Elladan heard the horse snorting and could map out in his mind the rough position of the animal. Going over, he grasped the saddle horn and the pummel. Placing his left foot in the stirrup, he leaped expertly and swiftly up onto the horse's back.

Elrohir went and saddled as well as mounted his own black and white stallion. He looked over and saw that Morcuivië had saddled and mounted the mare. But he also noticed that she was unstable in her nerves. She shifted uneasily and nickered soft and low. Elrohir did not care for this at all. Something was wrong. She was so calm under normal conditions and now her nerves were a jumble.

Together all three of them departed from the stables.

Legolas and Rothinzil had been traveling for near half an hour. The day was not hot, but it was not all that cool either. Legolas could sit up now on his own, and he could very nearly keep his own balance. Roth was off the horse now and walking on the ground, looking for signs. It was a hard task, for Elves left no tracks and were careful not to leave a trail of any kind. But Legolas knew the direction they should be going and he said, "I believe that if we keep going this way we will find them or their lair. "He looked at Roth concernedly and said, "I want you to be careful Rothinzil. They are likely to be very dangerous when we confront them."

Roth smiled and said, "don't worry over me Legolas. I will be alright. When have I ever gotten seriously hurt?"

Legolas had to admit that it was not often the klutz of an Elf got seriously injured. As a matter of fact, for all his stubborn and silly habits Roth was rarely scathed at all. Legolas smiled inwardly. The clumsy Elf definitely had someone looking out for him. Perhaps he was meant to go on to better things. Legolas could not be sure. He honestly could not see Roth doing much of anything. "You never do really get hurt Roth. Odd, don't you think?"

Roth snorted and said, "Legolas, you injure me." Legolas gave a wry laugh and Roth rolled his eyes. Suddenly he stopped and picked up a piece of cloak. It was Elven and yet not so. It was the kind of cloak Aragorn had worn. Perhaps it had snagged on a bush and torn free. Who could say? But it was a sign. Roth murmured quietly, "Legolas we are drawing near." Legolas felt his heart beat a little faster and he put a hand on it to steady it. Why was he so apprehensive? They were not out to kill him, so why did he dread the confrontation? He knew in his heart why. He feared what he would find and what he would have to do.

"What did you find Roth?" he asked softly, through dry lips. His blue eyes looked clouded with worry. Roth held up the bit of cloth and Legolas gave a cry, "Aye! That is a piece of Estel's cloak!" He felt a lump growing in his throat and he swallowed it down along with a cold and prickling fear.

Roth said, "Aye, it is." Roth's quick eyes scanned their surroundings. Off in the distance he knew there was a series of dark caves though they could not be seen yet. Deep and well delved. They were like a maze and easy for one to get lost in unless you knew them. He also knew they would make a perfect hideout and that it had a supply of fresh water. But Elves hated the dark. "Legolas, I would stake my life they are in the caves."

Legolas let his breath go; hardly noticing it had been withheld. "Roth, are you sure? Elves hate the-" began the prince.

"Legolas I know they do! It is a place that no one would look, for did not orcs live there once upon a time?" argued Roth doggedly. His face plead understanding. The other Elf brushed a piece of dark hair back.

Legolas said with frustration, "yes, but why in the name of Arda would they want to go there? It is dangerous. You know as well as I do those caves are horrible places and are filled with dangers. Old traps and pitfalls. It would be so easy to find death in there. The orcs died and only they know the dark secrets of those caves." Legolas felt a fear, like an ice icicle, piercing his weary heart. He did not wish to go there and yet he knew he must. Aragorn was in there and if he didn't go, who would? It was far too dangerous for the Elves of Rivendell. It was their feud and more would die. It was wood-Elves that were able to, for the bad blood was not awoken towards them.

"Legolas, they know no one will go there," said Roth softly. "You know this, as do I."

Legolas gave a snort. "So you are up to this adventure after all?"

Rothinzil glared and said, "well someone has to look after you!"

Legolas laughed quietly and said, "it is going to be dangerous, I mean more than usual." He wanted to make light of the situation, for it would ease his heart. Yet it was his heavy heart that was holding him to the task through fear.

Rothinzil chuckled coldly. "I laugh in the face of danger!"

Legolas said, "well don't laugh yet! We have yet to see how heavy the darkness is and how much it grows!"

Rothinzil gripped Naneth's leather reins and began to pull her after him, Legolas sat up from where he had been leaning on her neck and his eyes looked ahead to the caves. He seemed fascinated by the tunnels that they were heading to.

His friend was in there. Aragorn was in the dark and for all he knew the human could be dead. It was his fault. If only he had not hesitated in the fight, he might have managed to keep the ranger free. But he had been disinclined to strike hard and swift against another Elf and it became his and the ranger's undoing. Now it was he who must go and try to free the man, or die in the process.

_()()()()()()  
_  
Ancú looked hard at Aragorn as he slowly came back to the light. The human saw the young Noldo leaning over him with a strange look on his face. For a second he thought that Ancú might have been crying. His eyes were large and looked watery. He also noticed with relief that the immortal's face was no longer ashen and its normal pallid color had returned to it. "_Ed' i'ear ar' elenea!_ At last!" exclaimed the Elf as he saw the human stir.

Aragorn smiled thinly and said, "Ancú guard your tongue."

Ancú scowled and gingerly touched the man's elbow and said weakly, "it is set. I think it will heal." He saw Aragorn winced and withdrew his hand quickly. He gave the human a pitying look and said softly, "Aldalossë gave us food and drink. However he suggested that you drink first and eat after or you may not be able to keep anything down after the potion you were given."

Aragorn smiled back, though it was weak and shaky. "And what of yourself?" The Elf gently helped the human to sit up against the rock wall behind them.

"I will be well. I do not feel ill," reasoned the Elf to the man. Ancú picked up a flask of water and held it out to Aragorn. The man tried weakly to refuse, but he had not the strength to go against the Elf and Ancú smiled grimly. "And if this settles I may permit you to eat."

Aragorn scowled and said, "since when do you care so much?" It was not like this Elf to care about him this much and as a matter of fact, Ancú was acting like Legolas. The thought unsettled the man and he sighed.

Ancú answered curtly; "since I became a prisoner along side you! You are hurt! Is it not my duty to aid my lord's son?" he finished with a snap. Then he turned away and shuffled over to the wall, putting his back to it. Then, drawing his knees up to his chin, he rested his head on them. A heavy sigh escaped him and he said, "I promised."

Aragorn stopped drinking and lowered the flask. "Promised what?" He looked at Ancú and saw the immortal's hands were unbound. Something was wrong.

The Elf frowned, "I promised not to escape if only they would let me heal you. It was impossible with bound hands." He raised his head and looked at his hand, moving his finger's slowly as he stared at them. "Aldalossë is siting in the rocks above and near us though you may not see him. His cloak hides him and so escape for you is impossible."

Aragorn sighed, "but you could have?" Ancú shut his eyes and said nothing. He gave a small shiver and Aragorn frowned tiredly. "Ancú you didn't have to. Damn it! Why did you do that?" He was now fully angry. That stupid, maddening, miserable whelp of an Elf! He could strangle him. If Ancú died, he would never forgive himself for it.

Ancú smiled and said coldly, "your brothers are my closest friends, Estel, if I let you die, how could I go back to them? If I tried not to heal you, how could I go back to them?" He shook his head sadly; "this is my choice."

Aragorn scowled and said, " Ancú..." The human stopped. It was Anc's choice. Every time some one did something for him he was so ungrateful. He would stay angry over it and make the person who cares enough for him feel miserable. He was not going to do that now. He had done it with his brothers and now it was doubtful he would ever see them again. He had done it with Legolas numerous times. He was not going to do it this time. "_Ancú, hannon le, mellon nin_."

Ancú looked at the human and said, "_Lle creoso_."

Suddenly there was a shuffling in the rocks above and Aldalossë leaped nimbly down. He looked at the pair that were sitting on the ground. "How are you doing?" he asked in the common tongue. His silver eyes that flashed with a bit of dark brown to them. "You know, I did not wish to bring you here."

Ancú snarled, "you sure were eager enough to bind me and drug and treat me like a criminal!" He fairly spat this at the Elf that stood before him.

Aldalossë frowned, "I had to. I was not sure where your loyalties lied. However, I have only recently just come to the decision that I am not certain where my loyalties lie." The Elf's fair face was distorted in emotional pain. "Gilloth is my elder brother by one hundred years and I am certain beyond a shadow of a doubt that his allegiance is to Morceleb and no other. Yet, I do not agree with this."

Aragorn frowned, "well then fight for us. Free us and stop this madness before more die or are hurt." If they could get this Elf to fight for them perhaps he could save his brother.

Aldalossë scowled and said with a tone of one in deep heartache. "If I do that, I betray my brother. If I don't, I betray my heart." Taking the jewel that he had used to torment Ancú only a little while ago he looked at it. "I wanted none of this." He closed his hand on the gem and squeezed it tightly so that Aragorn wondered if it would break. Taking it, he cast it upon the floor angrily. "I shall not hurt another that has done no evil."

Ancú smiled and said, "so we are getting out of here?" Aragorn smiled hopefully up at the Elf that stood above both and he and his brother's friend.

"I do not know," answered Aldalossë with a scowl. They could not leave from the front of the cave, for they would be seen. He knew as well as anyone that Morceleb had posted warriors in the trees incase his vigilance should fail. He knew also that they would be lucky if these warriors could not hear them and their plans. "We will have to travel through the caves. There has to be another way out, orcs dwelled here once and they would have more than one entrance," he reasoned quietly.

Aragorn dropped his gaze an then looked at Ancú whose face had returned to a paler shade. "Orcs?" he hissed at the other Elf venomously. "_Lle lakwenien_!" he asked with a frown. "Are you joking!" He breathed heavily and said, "there will be traps inconceivable in there! We will meet our deaths for certain!"

Aragorn put a hand on Anc's shoulder and said, "peace Ancú. Let us listen." The Elf shrugged off the hand and glared at the human. Suddenly a jolt of pain shot through the ranger's arm and he hissed. It was like a shot of liquid fire being pulsed up and down his broken arm. He leaned heavily on the younger Elf and his breathing became deep and erratic.

Ancú looked alarmed and said, "Estel can't travel like this! He needs rest!" Apparently the sling was not working properly. Ancú, frowned. Probably put it on wrong, he thought darkly. He was no healer after all.

Aldalossë looked at the pair and said, "but he must. Unless he wishes death to find him when my brother and Morceleb return. Morceleb will lead your brothers far and then ditch them. They will follow a trail set by your blood," he said as he looked at the man. "You must leave, both of you!"

Going over to the corner he picked up his quiver and bow. He also took and tossed Aragorn's sword back to the man. It clattered on the stone floor. He then recalled how Anc's weapon had dropped into the river. Going over from the corner he found a spare bow and quiver of arrows. He tossed this to the younger Elf, who caught it quickly. "May these serve you well."

Ancú nodded, "_hannon le_." He stood up and then held his hand out for the human. Aragorn took it and allowed himself to be pulled up. Ancú then reached down and picked up the ranger's sword and held it out for the man. Aragorn took it in his good hand, thinking about how lucky he was that his injured arm was not his sword arm.

Aragorn looked at Ancú and smiled, "thank you my friend."

The Elf smiled back and then said, "what are we waiting for? We cannot let Dan and Ro die!"

_()()()()()()()()()  
_  
They had been traveling through the caves for about an hour and it was black as pitch. It also had the chill of death all about it and was still reek with orc. For once the Elves were even shuffling their feet, so as not to fall into a pitfall. But that in itself was dangerous, for who knew what other trap they would set off in doing that?

Aragorn could hear Anc's quick intake on breath. The Elf was not scared of the darkness, but he did not trust it either. Aragorn had to admit that he himself was frightened. He wished that Legolas or his brothers were there. For all of them knew the darkness and no longer feared it as much as others. He shivered against the chill that swept through his blood. He stumbled and landed against Ancú, whom he felt jump. The Elf caught the human and whispered through the dark, "are you alright?" He knew that the arm had to be horrible to deal with.

"I am...fine," breathed the man through clenched teeth. His arm had taken the brunt of his trip and had been crushed against Ancú when he landed against the startled immortal.

Ancú sighed, "no you aren't!" In the dark he could not see how pale the man's face had become. All he knew was that the ranger was in pain. Aldalossë stopped and waited for the two to catch up. A cold breeze brushed against their faces and rustled their hair.

Aldalossë said almost to himself, "there is a deeper darkness there and an evil. I perceive that we will not escape unscathed, for none ever do. If only we could call upon the Valar for light, but we cannot here. For there are no stars or trees." He shivered and perceived more than what he told. He knew chances were one would not come out alive. It was a real hard thing to show his weakness.

They had traveled a little further, when Aragorn stopped. He felt a shiver run up and down his spine. It raised the hair at the base of his neck and made a pit form in his stomach. He felt a malice that was hidden in the night of the cavern. It was dead and yet not so. Suddenly he took a step forward and felt noting beneath his feet. He felt like he was falling. With a cry he realized he must have stumbled into a chasm that opened in the floor of the mines that once were. As he fell he reached his hands upward and managed to get a grip with his fingers on the lip of the gap.

He felt a wave of nausea hit his gut like an iron punch of an orc's fist. A fiery heat blazed up his arm and turned into a sharp pain that sent thrills of agony down his side and up his neck as his newly placed elbow joint was stretched. With a strangled cry he was forced to release his grip with that arm.

Ancú heard it and he looked frantically around. He had heard the cry and he knew that his best friends' brother was in danger. He suddenly heard Aragorn cry excitedly, " Ancú! Ancú! Help me!"

"Estel? Estel!" screamed Ancú back. He had heard the voice from down below and in the darkness.

Aragorn called back up, "I am below you. I am falling! Please help me!" He could hear his voice echoing down below and he cold air of the deep pitfall drifting up to call him below. At that moment Aragorn thought about his brothers and his father. He thought about Legolas. As far as he knew Legolas was looking for him, but his brothers were crushed because of him. He thought maybe it would be better if he let himself fall. But he heard Ancú stepping write above him and he cried, "I am slipping!"

Anc's sharp Elven hearing caught the plea for help and he stooped down. "Estel. I am here. Hold on." Ancú quickly began to move his hand around along the edge, trying to find and grasp the human's. Aldalossë was instantly by the younger Elf's side and he was scrambling to find Aragorn's hand as well.

Ancú suddenly felt the human's soft hand beneath him and grasped it tightly. Just then he felt his own foot hit something. With a sinking feeling of dread, he felt something snake about his ankle and twist his foot upwards. He kicked and suddenly found that he was being yanked up by his ankle. In shear panic he kicked harder to try and free himself.

His rip on Aragorn's hand tightened and as the young Elf was yanked up, he pulled the ranger up and out of the whole. However, Ancú kept going up and he felt terror. He began to spin around rapidly by his ankle, and he flipped his body up at it in an arch; trying to cut the rope or whatever it was that had grasped his ankle.

As Aragorn lay on the ground, he could hear his friend spinning above him and his frantic breathing. " Ancú, I am going to help you! Aldalossë help!" he cried to the elder Elf, who was looking about in the darkness for his companion.

Suddenly all in the cave heard the sickening sound of arrows being released and sailing through the air. Aragorn grimly guessed their target. He heard a thud and he also heard Anc's struggling cease. He felt sick and called up, " Ancú!"

He heard a cough and then a raspy voice say around what had to be a mouthful of blood, "Estel. I am hit...I c-c-can't...b-b-breath...no...a-air- r-r."

Aragorn got up, ignoring the brutal pain splitting his arm. He cried angrily and bitterly at his friend's suffering, "we should have never come here!" He stamped his foot angrily and looked up into the blackness. "How far up are you?" he called up, hoping the other could answer.

Ancú frowned and said, "I ...c-c-can't...t-t-tell...you...fool!" he hissed between grit teeth. His extreme pain was overly obvious.

Aldalossë whispered, "if we can shoot the clasp that holds the rope up to the rock we may be able to free him."

"Or break his neck!" retorted Aragorn. He sighed, "we need to find a way to lower him down." He knew Ancú had to be scared and already in horrible pain.

Aldalossë suddenly snapped, "well if you have any better ideas be sure to tell me, human!" He was getting angry. He didn't have to be helping them escape.

Aragorn thought for a moment, angry he could think of nothing else. "I can't think of anything else! Damn it, Ancú! Why does this always have to happen to you?"

He heard a pained snort and the younger Elf said, "always? What...about...you...and Legolas?"

Aragorn sighed and said with a growl, "we'll talk later." Aragorn was angry at everything. His friend was dying, his brothers were leaving to the West or as good as dead if they came after him. And it was all his fault.

Suddenly a rumbling alerted them to a new danger. Aragorn looked around and then said, "Oh, Valar! The cave is coming down!" He looked up towards where Ancú was spinning by his ankle. Suddenly he heard the Elf give a cry as stone began to fall around him. It was a twisted cry of dismay and fear. Elves did not fear much, but getting ground by rocks into dust was on their list of, "things worth screaming about".

The rumbling became louder and a ray of light shone through as the top caved in and Aragorn saw Anc's huge eyes and pale face. He saw blood coming from around the Elf's mouth and his heart went out to the immortal. It would have been laughable to see the Elf strung up by his ankle, if it were not for the horrible pain he had to be feeling. Suddenly the rock piece that the rope holding Ancú up in the air was attached to began to crumble. The young immortal looked up at it and his breath hitched. He was going to fall to his death. Aldalossë ran forward in the dim light to try and catch Ancú as the Elf fell, but a great boulder crashed before him and he could not get around it before more stone crashed about it and completely sealed him off.

Aragorn watched as Ancú fell from the ceiling of the cavern and the Elf managed to twist, nearly cat like, and land on his feet, bending his knees so they nearly touched the ground to absorb the impact. He gasped as the arrow that had embedded itself in his chest and into one of his ribs gave a sharp pain and snapped off. His hand went unconsciously to his throbbing wound and he collapsed onto the ground in agony. "Run, Estel..." He whispered.

Aragorn looked at the Elf and could not abandon him. He could not drag him out, for it would worsen the wound and he did not have the strength because of his own injury. The cave was ready to utterly come down and he could see the Elf crawling into a ball, trying to avoid being crushed by the rubble and debris.

Doing the only thing he knew how to do at the moment, the ranger went and gently placed his body over that of his friend's and he pulled back the Elf's hair from his slender and pointed ear. Softly he whispered, "_mellon en mellonamin, Ancú, amin hiraetha. Uuma dela, I'narr en gothrim glinuva nuin I'anor_."

Ancú shifted and said back in Quenya, "_Diola lle Estel, Astalder_." He trembled slightly against fear and pain. He could hear the stones crashing and yet he felt none of it hit him. He knew with a pang it was falling on Aragorn and he tried to get out from under the man, but he could not. The human gripped his wrists and held him in place firmly, but gently. He could only imagine how Aragorn's elbow must be feeling. Elladan and Elrohir are going to kill me for sure, he thought drowsily as he began to shift in and out of consciousness.

Aragorn felt a series of dull and sharp pains hit him as stones hit his back and shoulders, leaving deep purple bruises to mar his flesh. Suddenly there was a huge boom and a loud grinding noise that made the ranger's heart nearly stop. And he felt the whole rest of the cavern tremble.

_()()()()()()()()  
_  
Legolas was just outside the cavern when he heard a loud rumble. It sounded for all the world like a Balrog was awakening and had he not been the age he was, he would have never known better so convincing was it.

He looked at Roth and the younger Elf asked, "what evil has awoken here?"

Legolas felt the color drain from his face as reality hit him. "The cave has caved in Roth and they are all inside!"

Legolas heeled the horse and Rothinzil ran along on foot. But when another boom sounded and shook the air Naneth could not take it and she threw the prince from his seat. He hit the ground hard. Legolas felt his head reeling and his sight was momentarily blurred.

Suddenly his sharp Elven hearing heard a cry, "Estel! Estel!" and then more crashing and booms shivered the serenity of the late evening air and as Legolas looked up, he saw the stars. He thought it odd that he should see their beauty in such a time as this, but even their light did not aid his fearful heart.

"Noooooooooo!" cried the Elf-prince in dismay and fear for his dearest friend. "Strider!" The blonde Elf staggered up and fumbled his way towards the dust fuming from the mouth of the cave. That stupid human! What had he done? Was he dead or dying? Rothinzil ran to Legolas' side and gripped the immortal prince's arm to support him. Legolas stopped short of the cave and collapsed on the ground in despair.

**TBC...HEHEHEHEHE! And so the angst begins! Muahahahahahaha! Please review! Thanks! We are very sorry their are no review responses. We have no time, but we can assure you that each one was read over with much care and thought. We will respond to questions in those reviews at some point. But since some were so persistant, yes, more will die than orcs and stuff. ******

_Lle lakwenien _ are you joking? 

_mellon en mellonamin, Ancú, amin hiraetha. Uuma dela, I'narr en gothrim glinuva nuin I'anor _Friend of my friend, Ancú, I am sorry. Don't worry, the bones of our foes will gleam under the sun

_Diola lle Estel, Astalder _Thank you, Valiant one

_Ed' i'ear ar' elenea! _ by the sea and stars!

_Lle creoso _thank you

**_Please _review. We would love to hear from you and thanks to all those who did for chapter five that we could not respond to.**


	7. To Be Deceived

**_CHAPTER SEVEN_**

_To Be Deceived_

Elladan sat up on his horse as perfect as a rider ever had. Though he could not see literally, he could see things in his mind's eye and it was all so vivid at times. He had ridden horses all his life (which was considerably long) and knew them so well that even if he didn't have to ride blind, he could. He had been bitter about his blindness at first, but now it was a blessing that was well disguised. For now that he was blind, his other senses were sharpening. His father's gift of foresight was strengthening. He could see things from afar.

His eyes were always closed now, for he did not like to open them.

Elrohir hung back from where he had been riding in the head with Morcuivië. He sensed something was wrong with Elladan and he felt something else...fear. He did not know why, but it was gnawing at his inner being and he was almost ready to give in. " Morcuivië, you take the lead!" he called to the silver-black haired immortal. The other nodded and Elrohir went back.

He looked at Elladan and asked, "can you not sense it? It is not a feeling of evil, but of anger and hate." Elladan wished he could see now, for his brother's tone of voice, apprehensive and quiet, laid darkness on his heart.

"I feel nothing brother," he said and then he furrowed his brow. "You need to relax. We are going to find Estel and we are going to bring him home. Once we have him home, Ada will send out warriors to clear up this mess." The elder twin coughed slightly, as though to clear his throat and then he said, "the faster we go the better chance we have." He spurred his horse and rode further up.

Elrohir sighed and said, "Elladan wait!" Heeling his own horse, he caught up with his brother and reached across the grip Elladan reins. Elladan nearly jumped at the sudden movement and his hand strayed to his sword hilt. Elrohir jumped as well. How on nerve they both were, but Elladan had to feel something. "You know something I don't or you sense a danger."

Elladan breathed heavily and said with amusement, "how can you tell?" He raised a brow and looked in the direction of his brother' voice.

Elrohir nearly laughed and said, "well for one thing you jumped like a rabbit when I took your reins!" He wanted to chuckle, but held it back.

Elladan snorted. "I did not!"

Elrohir finally gave a chuckle and a snort as he spoke, "you most certainly did! I am surprised you are still seated on your horse!"

Elladan ground his teeth, he was more on edge than he had first thought. "Well since we embarked on this mission I have been rather...nervous and...jumpy." Smiling, he said, "you are contemptible, you know that?" He thought for a minute and then said, "worse than Estel or Legolas."

"Elladan!" Elrohir nearly shouted, "don't wound me!" Elladan chuckled and pulled his reins out of Elrohir's hands that had gone limp with shock at what his twin had just implied.

Elrohir rode back up to the front and caught up with Morcuivië, who was keenly scanning the trees. "Yes, they are near here. I remember this place. It is an old part of the world, very old. There are caves here that go back deep and have many traps." Morcuivië looked at Elrohir and said, "if your brother goes into them, he may not return."

"He will be fine," said Elrohir with a scowl. Something about what Morcuivië was saying was wrong. It set of some sort of alarm in his mind, but he could not figure out why.

"But you may not always be there for him. What if you were spilt up?" asked the other with a frown as he watched Elrohir's face.

"What are you driving at?" growled Elrohir with a bit of tenacity. His gray eyes flashed and he gave the other Elf a glare of steel.

"Nothing, its just nine out of ten says that people who go farther back, in the dark and deep places, meet their deaths," answered Morcuivië with a bit of anger of his own. He did not like being put 'up against a wall' and accused like a biting animal.

"That had better be all you meant!" snapped Elrohir as his penned up anger and worry came free. Then he sighed, "I am sorry. It has been long since I have had a decent sleep and long since I have been able to trust others outside my circle of friends and family. I should not have spoken thus."

Morcuivië smiled, "then I forgive you for your harsh words." He shifted his gaze to the treetops as a shrill cry went off. Something was wrong. It was getting dark and night was hastening upon them and it was hard to believe that they had been traveling for so long. Fear and alertness had made the time fly by.

Elrohir had heard the strangled cry, as well as had Elladan. Both had their hands on their sword hilts. Elrohir had his half drawn and was turning his horse, trying to spot the cause of the noise. His eyes were dilated and his breath quick. "What devilry is this? Has another fallen?"

"I do not know," answered Morcuivië slowly. They had neared the caves, perhaps a trap had opened up. He heard a rumbling, like thunder and spurred his horse. "Stay here!"

Elrohir pursued after him a few strides on his horse before the other glanced back and said, "I mean it. Better me than you."

"I want to come with you, Morcuivië," stated Elrohir. "I cannot leave you to face such reckless danger alone." He sighed and said, "you were shot once. Next time they may kill you."

"No, I cannot permit you," argued the other. He heeled his horse and took off into the brush. Elrohir whipped his sword out and it sang as it glided out of its sheath. Elladan heard his brother draw his sword and he too, flashed his out and the starlight caught it, making it sparkle like Mithril.

An arrow sang through the air and struck Elrohir's horse. It fell instantly and Elrohir leaped quickly clear of it and it's crushing weight. "They will pay for that!" he snarled venomously. He took a defensive stance and held his sword, ready to rebuke or deliver a blow.

Elladan stayed on his horse, he held his sword above his head, ready to fight. An Elf, cloaked in a mantle of ashen gray came out of the brush with a bow in his hand. Elrohir growled, "_Ta na neuma! Rima ten'ta_!"

Elladan nodded and spurred his horse to run in the direction he had heard Elrohir's cry extort from. He had to trust his brother to see the horse and swing up onto the beast before he got trampled and he had to trust the horse to be swift. Sheathing his sword he gripped the reins in both hands and rode the animal hard. Do you think it is a trap, Elrohir, he thought sarcastically to himself. However, the elder twin was not read to 'run for it' just yet.

Elladan could feel the wind blowing the horse's mane against him and he could hear bows being pulled taut. However, he set his mind to getting his brother upon the horse with him, perhaps then, they could make it to the river and to safety.

Elrohir saw the horse coming towards him at a fast and full-fledged gallop. As the beast was about to whoosh by, the younger Noldo sheathed his weapon and gripped the side of the saddle then he lightly vaulted himself up onto the animal's back to take his place behind Elladan.

A branch hung low in the path, it was thick and draped in green moss. "_Tira ten' rashwe! _Look out!" he called to his brother in both the common and High Elven tongue. Elladan didn't know, he could not see it. Elrohir called out again, "Elladan, duck against the horse's neck quickly. A branch looms ahead!"

Elladan headed his twin's warning none too soon. He could feel the bark nearly catching his dark hair and he felt Elrohir lean down over his back so as not to get struck down himself. A single Elf in the back took up a cry, "_Ela sen!_ Circle around behind them!" The voice belonged to Gilloth, he was already there from the caves with his outfit of four.

"Elladan, keep going straight!" shouted Elrohir to his twin.

Elladan smiled grimly before answering, "what choice do I have?" He stayed braced against the horse's neck and urged it on. Elrohir looked around his brother, which was hard to do considering that they were of the same height and build. His steel gray eyes splayed as he saw a huge log blocked their path. "Dan, how high can your horse jump?" asked the younger brother with a bit of worry in his voice.

Elladan would have shrugged but he just smiled, "he can clear the fence in our pasture if he likes, why?" finished the elder kin with a hint of suspicion hanging on his voice.

"Log," stated Elrohir with a tight voice. He watched as the log came closer into view. It seemed to get bigger, wider and taller as they drew nearer to it.

"What?" asked Elladan in bewilderment. What in all of Arda was Elrohir talking about? Perhaps Elrohir had finally gone completely mad.

"It's a log ahead! A huge log!" yelled Elrohir adamantly. Before he knew what was happening the horse's body was lifting off the ground and he leaned against his brother, who had taken the correct form for jumping as soon as he felt the horse pick up speed as they do before a large jump.

They felt the animal's hooves touch the ground and its galloping pace repeat as it dashed around the trees in its path. It snorted as it tried to double its haste for its master, whom it sensed was in great distress. The River Bruinin was looming up ahead and soon they would be splashing through its shallower waters. However, the waters had been rising from the rain waters and snow melts coming out of the mountains.

Elrohir looked behind and was surprised to see the other Elves gone, but not relieved. They had to be somewhere, waiting for he and his brother to walk into their trap. "Elladan, they are no longer behind us," he murmured slowly as though he was still debating where they could be in his mind (which he actually was).

Elladan growled in apprehensiveness, "well then where in all of Valar are they?" Waiting for them to cross the river, or try to no doubt. He tried to focus on just reaching the river, but he could not help but wonder if hey could ever free Estel. "I would bet my life this is Morcuivi's doing. We should have never trusted him, Elrohir, our haste to rescue got the best of us."

Elrohir sighed and said, "no jesting about that! But we may make it yet. About a minute more to the river." He knew that in a minute a lot could happen. They could be slain in a minute.

The water emerged before Elrohir's eyes and he called up to Elladan, "we are at the River Bruinin."

The water foamed about the reeds near the bank. The horse had nearly entered the water when an arrow sailed out of the reeds from a well concealed spot. It struck the stones before the animal's hooves, forcing it to whip its body around, pivoting on one of its back feet. It let out a neigh of anger and fright that echoed off the rocks and water.

An Elf reached out and caught the bridle, holding it and Elrohir drew forth his blade. In one sharp swing he severed the bridle from the animal's face without so much as nicking the flesh of the beast and the creature reared. The Elves surrounding gave a cry as they leapt out of the rushes and reeds. Elrohir saw that they were not going to get across without getting shot or drugged. He vaulted from the horse's back shouting, "_Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar!_ I will follow you to death and beyond!"

Another Elf came at him, trying to lay hold of him and he swung at the immortal with his blade in an effort to prevent the other from reaching his brother. The Elf retorted and struck back with a vengeance. Elrohir blocked the blow with a clang of metal on metal. "Good form Elrond's Son, lets see you block this!" growled the other. He grabbed on of his daggers and threw it at Elrohir's middle. Elrohir brought his sword low and the knife clanged off them and glanced off into the rocks and flipped into the water.

Gilloth shouted above all the havoc, "don't kill them! _N'ndengin sen_!" he cried in the high tongue.

Elrohir heard Elladan give a cry as he was flipped over the horse and landed sprawling on his back among the rocks. He felt a pain in his back and then he rolled (sword still in hand) and leaped up. Elrohir spun around to see what fate had befallen his brother and suddenly felt a sickening feeling in his gut as he felt a sword tip touch his neck like a piece of ice. Elrohir spun around and swung his own naked sword for the other's midsection. The other Elf dodged the killing blow and swung at Elrohir who ducked and ran towards his brother.

He saw Elladan was being attacked by many. Elrohir did the most fool hardy thing he probably ever did. He ran right into the midst of the attack. He shoved them away from his blind brother and swung his sword to try and protect his brother. Elladan could not see and all he knew was how to block and thrust according to the sounds and pitches made by the swords being raised and lowered, he could have no discretion over who swung them. He had to admit with bitterness this was the weak point to his training. He heard Elrohir's blade cross up near his head and judging according to the sound he thrust his own sword at his brother unbeknownst to be his brother and closest friend.

He heard a strangled cry and recognized it as his brother's voice. As he pulled his sword free he heard his brother's cry stray and waver in the air. Elrohir felt cold and he clutched at his side where the blade had entered in and been pulled free. The younger twin felt hot blood spill crimson over his hands. It was a hot and yet a cold breach of faith that stained the blade of Elladan Peredhil with a scarlet lamentation.

Elrohir collapsed against his brother and when he saw the sword his brother held, red with his own blood he felt sick. He knew his brother had not meant it. But then he thought back, it was his fault. He had given Elladan the idea he could fight, he had put the sword back into his hand. Estel may have taught Elladan, but it was he who old him it was well and totally possible. "E-E-E-Elladan..." he breathed through teeth grit with pain as he watched the crimson drops of his own blood fall from the tainted blade.

Elladan felt his brother fall against him and he said slowly, as though in a nightmare he could not wake from, which literally speaking, he was. "I-I-It was an a-a-accident. I didn't mean to Elrohir," he sobbed with bitter tears that very nearly burned his flesh. "I am sorry!"

He knelt down beside his bleeding brother and he cradled the dying immortal in his arms. Blood bubbled and frothed about on Elrohir's lips an Elladan felt cursed, for though he was glad he could not see his brother's pain, he wanted to see his brother's face and eyes one last time. "Dan..." Murmured the younger twin serenely around a mouthful of thick blood.

"What my brother? What would you have me do, you know I would do it!" he cried as he felt Elrohir's hands that clenched his own growing cold and worn. All the other Elves that had been so intent on capturing the pair now looked on, uncertain how to deal with this.

"I would...h-h-have you...n-not mourn...for me. I w-w-would have you...save Estel," answered Elrohir in a gurgled and broken voice. It made Elladan's heart weep when he heard the cracked and weary voice that was caused by him.

"I wish I could see you one last time Ro," breathed Elladan in a sob that wracked his voice and robbed it of steadiness. He clutched Elrohir close to him and sobbed bitterly.

Elrohir smiled amid his pain and said, "I-I-I would have...you...not remember...me this way." His breath became quick and labored. The world began to grow dark about him and he knew he was fading.

Elladan whispered, "Don't leave me Elrohir! No!" He gently shook his brother. "How will I see without you?" He asked in one last attempt to keep his brother from submitting his soul to Mandos' Halls of Waiting. The Halls of The Dead.

Elrohir knew he had one breath left and he drew it deep and uttered so soft that it was barely audible even for Elladan, "_niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' Elladan Peredhil._" Then, Elrohir's last breath left him and Elladan put his hand on his brother's chest, shivering as he felt the once strong and large heart stop beating. Elrohir was dead.

"My heart shall weep until it sees thee again," murmured Elladan: echoing his brother's last words. Then he said, "_Quel esta Elrohir Peredhil, amin mela lle_."

Elladan wept grievously. It seemed that everything one held dear was taken away or destroyed. His brothers were missing or dead and his eyesight was lost to him as well. He had killed Elrohir, he had breached the faith between the one he had been closest to and held most dear in his heart.

Elrohir lay pale in Elladan's lap. His eyes stared upwards at nothingness and the blood on his mouth had already begun to dry into dark blotches against the pallid skin. He had been claimed by death defending his twin, his other half and the one he had held highest in his heart.

Legolas looked at the clouds of billowing dust, and he struggled to his feet. Staggering, he made his way to the cave and fumbled inside. Rothinzil trailed behind. "Legolas, my lord, you can't go in there! It could fall on you." The younger Elf's plea fell on deaf ears as Legolas went further into the dark.

Legolas snorted, "We have to get them out!" Pivoting in the darkness, he grasped Rothinzil's shoulders and held him away at an arm's length. "I know you are fearful of the dark and such-"

Rothinzil snapped suddenly, "I am NOT afraid of the dark, Legolas Thranduillion!" In the night of the tunnel Roth's eyes flashed fire and he twisted free of Legolas' grip and went past him into the seclusion of the cavern.

Legolas spun around and called to Roth, "I am sorry, Roth, I didn't mean it."

Rothinzil looked at the silhouette of Legolas against the last flickering rays of light that could penetrate farthest into the cave. He could see a faint sparkle from the blonde-haired Elf's blue eyes, like stars. Suddenly, he saw shapes coming up behind his prince. They were certainly other Elves, for they carried bows and were tall and slender in form. He wanted to give a cry, but his voice would not work. His keen eyes saw that the bows wee notched and he didn't even hear himself scream out to his liege, "Legolas! Behind you, my lord!" When he did hear himself his voice sounded shrill and it echoed off the walls. More rocks fell and for a fleeting moment Rothinzil feared it would founder on he and Legolas.

Legolas spun around and saw the other Elves. Snatching his bow from his back, he notched an arrow and drew it back. "Who are you?" he growled in a threatening voice. Roth hurriedly whipped his bow from his back and placed a projectile in it with the skill of a talented archer of many winters. He drew the string back so it was taut and the green/gold fletchings of the arrow was against his cheek.

The other Elves laughed and said, "you are fools to think that you could defeat us with two bows to five." Rothinzil scowled and pulled the string back tighter.

But Legolas said calmly, "we never said anything about defeating you, nay, we will sell our lives, but we shall sell them dearly." He looked at the Elf nearest him and growled, "would you like to be the first to feel the bite of my bow?"

The other Elf snarled back in a sharp retort that the prince had not fully expected, "how would you like to see my feathered shaft buried in your breast?"

Rothinzil snapped back in a low tumultuous growl, "you would be felled before your arrow was allowed to sing, nay, before your bow was fully bent." He would be damned before he would let these treacherous snakes harm his prince and dear friend.

Legolas looked back at Roth and that was all it took for the other Elves to aim with great care not to hit vital organs, or hit the Elf-prince at all if they could help it. Legolas suddenly cried out in shock and sharp, whip like pain as a flying projectile severed his bowstring. It swung back and lashed his face and arm like a whip of an orc. Legolas dropped the now worthless bow in surprise, anger and pain. His slender fingers went to trace the stinging welt that crossed his face.

Roth started to run over to aid his prince and seek vengeance. However, another shaft shot into his bow, splintering it and sending vibrating pain up Roth's right arm. He dropped the bow with a cry and glared at his attackers. One went and set a hand on Legolas' shoulder, Roth instantly shoulder checked this other Elf. This Elf suddenly drew his knife and pressed it against Roth's throat. The younger Elf held still and the victorious immortal laughed coldly, "loyal to your pampered prince, are you?" He gave a chuckle, "that is a good quality, yet you must lean to discern when it is safer to yield and when it is worth the fight. We do not seek your life and hence why we did not slay you."

Legolas was already angry in the beginning, but now saying he was angry was like saying the Nazgul loved the Elves and Sauron was overjoyed at losing his ring. It simply was a horrible pressed down assertion. Legolas was angry with himself more than anything. He had let Aragorn get captured, he had not taken into account the guards that he should have knew were all amongst the tree tops waiting for something like this. Inwardly punishing himself, he stared icily at his captors. "Are you going to help us dig them out? Or leave them to die a miserable death?" snarled the prince with an antagonistic edge that stated in plain terms that he was in no mood to be toyed with. The Elves that gripped Roth looked at the ones that held Legolas, exchanging glances. Legolas looked at them all and said, "I would be grateful for you to loose my companion."

"Sorry, no," said one of the Elves. "We can't be certain that he will behave." Here the captor shot Roth a searing glare.

"He will harm no one, ask him if he will," pleaded the prince angrily. He was getting frustrated, after all, they were all Elves so why did they have this mistrust? It was unfair and wrong.

One of the Elves holding Roth smiled at his captive and said, "I know he will harm no one." Something about the tone of the other Elf's voice made Roth want to shiver, but he hardened his heart and made a decision not to show his weakness. The abductor delved a hand into a pouch at his side and produced a dart, small and yet still large enough to get shot from a bow. Taking it he grabbed Roth's wrist. The younger Elf twisted away, but his captors held him and the one with the dart twisted his wrist painfully. Roth bit back a cry.

Legolas, however, seeing a subject of his own and a friend in pain and frightened gave a cry, "you leave him alone! Valar! What are you doing?" His voice was filled with urgency and held a petition for Rothinzil.

Legolas then knew with a twisted feeling in his gut that they were drugging Roth just as they had him when he had tried to save Aragorn. He knew that Rothinzil was not going to take well to it. The only other time he had been drugged was when he was very young, but that was another story altogether.

Rothinzil's frightened and yet angry eyes captured Prince Legolas' and held them as the Elves that held him flipped his wrist upward so the vein was exposed and pricked it with the sharp, needle like point on the barb. Oh, yes, Rothinzil was scared, but he was also angry at the unjust treatment he was receiving when this was not even his fight and he had done nothing to garner such mistrust. His eyes then left Legolas' and fell upon his subjectors', "What have I done to accumulate such treatment?" he asked with a glare and he sat at their feet.

They moved their feet angrily and said, "you have not yet gained our favor and we do not know you. When one is dealing with these sort of situations they have to trust no one."

"You will pay for this!" growled Roth as he felt himself going limp. The drug was working and it was no less potent than when it was used on Legolas or Ancú.

Legolas watched them pull another dart out of its concealment and knew it was for him. He struggled wildly and said, "you can't! My friend is buried in there! We have to go after him!" He jerked free and ran towards the back of the cave and collapsed a little farther back. Why did life have to be so hard? He felt so alone and he felt his knees hit the rocky bottom, but to him it was though he had to look up and stretch his arms high to even brush it with his fingertips. He had failed a second time. Two chances and both he had lost. How could this be? He was beneath rock bottom and the deepest depths here. As he gazed into the darkness he cried out angrily and with heavy sorrow, "Strider! Estel! _Amin hiraetha_!" He took and beat the pebble-strewn floor with his fists and then he bent his head in grief. Failure, yet again.

Roth watched and yelled out to his prince, but Legolas did not hear him. He was in his own world of tears and regret. His blonde hair hid his face and he wept with bitterness hardly matched since. The other Elves came and took his wrist and he said, "no! We have to get Strider out! We have to get him out..." He felt the drug hit his system again and he did not fight it. He fell to the floor and his tears slid unchecked down his face in dust mixed rivulets.

The other Elves picked up the prince and carried him out of the darkness. Legolas looked up at the cavern ceiling and he closed his eyes, but he saw Estel. And when he opened them again with a start he saw the rocks and the darkness and remembered Estel. It was as though the memory was haunting him and it was high and low, far and near. He felt the drug working itself deep and he saw that Roth was already limp and his eyes were glazing slightly as he yielded to the sedative.

**_Ta na neuma! Rima ten'ta _**It's a trap! Run for it!

**_Tira ten' rashwe _**Look out!

**_Ela sen _**Flank them!

**_Quel esta Elrohir Peredhil, amin mela lle _**Rest well, Elrohir Peredhil, I love you.

**Review Responses **

**Mornflower: **_Thanks for the nice review_. Yes, hehehehehe, poor everyone. LOL We look at posters before we start writing. Hehehehe, Legolas posters are the best. Oops! Don't tell anyone we told you LOL. Updating does seem to take us forever at times, this is one of our faster updates. That's bad. Oh and thanks for putting us on your author alert and favs.

**Gozilla: **Awww-g _thanks for the pleasant review_.

**grumpy: **_Thanks for the review_. Hehehehe. Yes, they escaped only to be crushed by a bunch of rocks LOL. We are mean. Legolas can try and help them, but does he ever really help? Hehehehe. Not without getting hurt first himself. So you like the relationship forming between Ancú and Aragorn? Awwww...that's cool!

**Linuvial Greenleaf: **_Thanks for the review_. Hehehehe. Aragorn angst is on the way ASAP. LOL Yes, we procrastinate a lot too. If it is only a little assignment we do it the day its due or the day before. Hehehehe. Isn't it such fun to do? LOL We know where you are coming from.

**Kathleen LaCorneille**_Thanks for the review_.Hmmm...we must just know the right time to post. LOL Of course it hurt to get the joint back in! Hehehehe. But would you have it any other way? And we can assure you that Ancú is not offended! LOL. He knows what he can and can't do. gives Elf a pat on the back Good boy! Yes, the twins are cool! About Roth not rescuing the prince and it being a twin, yes that would be more interesting, but way too complicated, in our opinion, to write. So you like how we make Legolas act? Awww...well that's a relief. Who is going to die? If we told you then what's the point of cliffies and such? And since you have read our chapter six, that is a cliffie for us. LOL But we get your point. Wow! Thanks! We really doubt we can write, but hey, if you like it that is so sweet.

We had to stop there for chapter six. It was only logical and we wanted to show you what we think a cliffie really is! LOL Its us you're talking about! Yes, Aragorn was so sweet to stay with Ancú when they really don't get along. Glad you saw that. It means we are doing something right. Ancú? NEVER! Muahahahaha! Hehehehe, glad you like how we write. Thanks again for the sweet and encouraging reviews you send us each time! Oh, and the twins? Well, they can't ever avoid a few bumps and bruises, you know? LOL Don't fear for your sanity, its fun to lose it! We did a long time ago!

**Deana: **Yay! Someone found Legolas! Who else but klutzy Roth, huh? Yes. Poor Elfy thinking Aragorn is dead! _Thanks for the reviews! _

**Leela 74: **_Thanks for the reviews! _Glad you like our chapters! Um... We always try and add a little humor to the whole thing. Hehehe. Glad you like France and Spain. So it is really hot there? Nice. Bet it was great. Yes, all the Lego Aragorn stories...that would be fun! Yay! You like our OC's! Yes, Ancú is the most developed out of all of them. He is such a good boy! gives Elf a hug He just had to be in the story. A winged Nazgul? No! Aghhh! But, yes, this was a rather evil cliffie, don't you think? LOL And longer chapters are better LOL.

**Beling: **Yes, Rothinzil and his horse. LMAO! Ancú and Aldalossë teaming up? LOL. Yes, an Elven A Team! Hahahahaha. Elladan listening to his instincts? Not likely! He could listen to Wilwarin, but then what fun would that be, making him listen to the horse. We love to be mean! You did mean the horse right? Yes, Aldalossë listened to his heart, but don't get attached to him! Aragorn stomping his foot. Hmmm...maybe, but we lost our sanity, so it doesn't surprise us! We suppose it was a bit out of character. Glad we keep you on the edge of your seat and _thanks for the reviews you send us! _

**Shadowed Flames: **Yes, that dinky little button LOL. Hey! That's fine! LOL. We get ya! _Thanks for the review! _

**Angie: **Glad you still like the story and are enjoying the plot! Yes, it is going to be interesting with them not being evil and only mislead. _Thanks for the review! _

_**Please be don't forget to review! **_


	8. Utinu En Lokirim:Son of Snakes

**Quick disclaimer: We did use quotes from the Lord of The Rings, they are said by Arwen and Aragron in Elrohir's little dream thing, We don't own 'em! **

_**CHAPTER EIGHT **_

_Utinu En Lokirim Son of Snakes _

_Elrohir looked about him. Thick mists of silver clouded his vision and gold touched them so they shimmered and danced in a slight breeze. He felt no pain and he felt not nor tasted the blood that had been spilled on his twin's account. However, he had the strange feeling he was not alone._

_Drawing a sharp breath he took in the world about him and saw that it had marble floors and yet he still saw no one._

_Suddenly he heard a deep and yet gentle and graceful voice say in a murmur, "I choose a mortal life." He felt a lump in his throat as he recognized Arwen's voice. She was dying? But why?_

_He saw in his mind a vision of another Elf-maiden in characteristic to Arwen if not exactly like her save for the eyes, which held less joy and more wisdom and woe. Her eyes were deep and blue with the grace of ages in them. Elrohir wrinkled his brow an asked the vision, "who are you?"_

_She looked directly at him and said in a deep and soft voice, "I am Lúthien." And then he knew. For all Elves of Imladris knew very well the story of Beren and of Lúthien the Fair. She had been immortal and chose mortality in exchange for one lifetime with a man._

_He heard Arwen's voice say with all sincerity; "Dark is the shadow and yet my heart rejoices for you, Estel, shall be among the great whose valor __will destroy it."_

_He then heard Aragorn say, "If you cleave to me, Evenstar, then the Twilight you must also renounce."_

_Elrohir nearly broke when he heard his dear sister say, "I will cleave to you Dúnadan, and turn from the Twilight."_

_He looked behind them and he saw his sister and she walked slowly, as one with no longer a purpose and he saw her eyes were not red rimmed, but tearful. She seemed to have a face so pale and set that it appeared to be carved of finely polished stone and cold. "Arwen," breathed Elrohir slowly and he reached for her, for it seemed to him that she was within an arm's length of him. But when his fingers touched her hair, she faded and was lost to him._

_He shut his eyes and he felt hot tears. What he done that he should meet death at the hand of he whom he held most beloved and see his sister's death before his eyes? As he reopened his steel gray orbs with a fire of sorrow in them, he saw another figure that was older looking but his eyes spoke of less age._

_He knew this had to be Estel and the youngest twin fell to his knees. He had known his brother would meet death, but he had not been prepared to see it, though he had seen it before. But nothing could prepare him enough, though he should wait and anticipate an age of men._

_So he would lose his sister and brother..._

_Elrohir called out, "Estel? Brother!"_

_The phantom of his younger sibling paid him no vigilance and he wept._

_When he lifted his head he saw Elladan holding him and he saw that his brother was shaking and his heart went out to him. It had been an accident and actually his fault. He held his brother blameless._

Elladan held his brother's body cold. His hands shook and he placed his forehead onto his brother's icy one. "It was an accident and...I-I-I didn't mean it Elrohir..." and yet he had done it.

The other Elves that had tried to capture he and his fallen brother looked at each other. The one called Gilloth said, "we have to get moving." He looked at Elrohir, who was sprawled on the ground with blood draining from his mouth around blue lips kissed by death. "I will bear Elrohir Peredhil and we will take his body back with us, so that it may have a proper burial" his voice sounded tight and pinched with anger.

Elladan heard them coming and he snarled, "don't you touch him!" He clutched his twin close.

Gilloth came, other Elves with him. They grasped Elladan's shoulders and pulled him back while Gilloth took and cradled Elrohir up into his arms. He didn't even flinch as the innocent blood stained his tunic. Elladan sobbed, "no, no."

Some of the other Elves took out cord from their pouches to bind Elladan's wrists with, but Gilloth turned on them, "is that really needed?"

The smiled grimly, "unless you wish to lose him as well, yes." They gave him a shove forward and noticed Elladan opened not his eyes. He stumbled and nearly fell upon the jagged and odd shaped rocks that littered the riverbank. The foremost one laughed and said, "what is the matter with you?"

Elladan didn't answer and the others exchanged looks. What was wrong with this Elf? He had killed his own brother and now he was acting like he was blind. Giving Elladan another shove, they sneered, "can't talk?"

Elladan spat, "I can talk as well as anybody else!" He spun around to face their voices. He opened his eyes out of old habit. They no longer resembled the strange clear gray eyes of his brother, but were fogged and empty.

All the other Elves looked at each other. Gilloth nodded and said, "I told you, not needed. He won't run far." It suddenly occurred to the other Elf that Elladan would not be able to follow them swiftly on foot. Snorting, he asked, "where are the horses they rode?"

"In the glade. One we had felled," they answered quickly. "The other wanders free."

"What of Elrond's whelp?" they asked with spite in their voices. Elladan thought it odd they were calling him a whelp when he had been around over a thousand years, but he supposed that in an immortal's life span that was not long at all to have tarried on the Earth.

Elladan felt stupid just standing there; he should be fighting. But the death of his brother had weakened him and stayed his hand. He wished for no more blood. No more killing. Gilloth glared at his companions, "where is he going to go? I hold his twin and other half, he will stay with his brother."

The others nodded and left swiftly to get the horses. Gilloth called to Elladan, "I grieve for you and your brother. But fear not, if Morceleb's plan goes through you will join him, though I doubt that is a large comfort."

Elladan sighed and said in a distant voice, "it is more of a comfort than you know of."

Gilloth sighed and found that Elladan's sigh was contagious. "So you are sightless? How so?"

Elladan snarled with a steely voice, "do what you like but do not toy with me!" Getting played with was not fun under any circumstances, but after slaying his own brother he was most certainly not in the mood to get trifled around with.

Gilloth smiled sadly and said, "I am not 'toying' with you Elladan, just finding solace in conversation. For the both of us, I think. I, too, have a brother, he guards another Elf and a human now."

Elladan jerked his head up from where he had hardly noticed it had fallen onto his chest in despair. A human? Estel! Whether this Dark Elf traitor wanted his attention or not he had it now. "A human? Of what age?"

Gilloth wrinkled his brow, "I cannot say, for mortals have not been a study of mine and I can't tell how they age nor even guess." Elladan knew he should have thought of this, but he did not think that way, for he had mortal blood running through his veins. Gilloth watched Elladan's features contort and he said, "would he be dear to you?"

Elladan was silent, deciding how to answer. He knew Estel was dear to him, next to Elrohir or Arwen, but how would his answer effect Estel now? "He is," answered Elrond's Son at length.

A lingering silence filled the air and it was broke by the sound of a horse snorting. The others were returning. Gilloth hissed venomously to Elladan, "this talk was between the two of us." Elladan cringed remembering his brother was no longer part of his life.

When his brother had died, he, too, had died a little...

Legolas woke slowly. The first time he had been given the drug it was not so potent. But it had weakened him so the second round had the potential to be more potent and it was. His blue eyes began to clear from the glaze that had blurred his vision. He also could sit up and upon trying to do so he heard Rothinzil say, "Legolas! I thought you would die! But lay back down, I do not think King Thranduil would like it if you came home in a pine box!" The he uttered under his breath, "again."

Legolas turned a fiery gaze upon his friend and said, "I am not made of glass. Although, the way some people talk about me, one would be led to believe it!" His head spun and he took and rubbed his temples with his hands. If Aragorn had been feeling this way he would have had trouble believing the man could see straight. However, he knew that he could, but he wondered how long it would last.

As he gazed around his surroundings he noticed they were out in the woods that were around the cave. He felt grass beneath him, tall and clean. Legolas looked to the cave and a tear ran down his cheek. Aragorn was in there. As he looked up at the sky he knew that much time had passed, for he could see the moon and the sickles of the Vala, Elbereth. The prince tried to stand and found that he still could not move his legs. Rothinzil could hardly move and he was not surprised if the younger Elf was slightly disoriented at the moment. With an inward snicker he thought about how Rothinzil was on normal moments.

Lying flat upon the cool grass, Legolas murmured, "Aragorn is in there. I failed him, I failed him twice." He closed his eyes painfully and another silver teardrop like a dew droplet crawled down his long cheekbones.

Rothinzil looked at his prince with sadness. He, too, missed Aragorn, but what hurt him worse was seeing his liege and friend in pain, emotional or physical. "Legolas, you did your best..." began the Elf with a frown.

Legolas looked sideways at Rothinzil. "Roth?" he asked with a sigh of annoyance.

Honestly the younger Elf got on his nerves at times...

"What Prince Legolas?" he asked with a raised brow and narrowed eyes.

"Shut up," answered Legolas with a snort of annoyance and he added, "I am trying to think and around you all incentive for rational thought diminishes for some strange reason." The prince had stated this assertion with a tone that more than thoroughly established that it was because Roth had no common sense himself. Rothinzil was a comfort to him but honestly the most annoying being he had encountered since the twins and that was annoying!

Staring up at the stars Legolas tried to conceive of how to get to Aragorn without putting Rothinzil in more danger than need be. It was not his fight and he would not ask him to come. However Rothinzil seemed wounded and he said, "Legolas you are cruel, you know that? I know you, you are thinking up a plan. Well I wish to come with you!"

Legolas gave a soft laugh that was still cold as ice as he watched the night sky and the fireflies in the thick air. "Roth I do not ask it of you to accompany me, for it may prove deadly." His blue eyes looked to his friend.

Roth's head was hung and he mumbled, "I offered, you did not make inquiry." His hazel eyes fixed on Legolas and he frowned, "you are not going to go alone." When Legolas opened his mouth to speak Roth gave him such a glare that Legolas felt himself being held back as the younger Elf continued. "Legolas, you and Estel are the first pair of elements in a prescription for an unconditional cataclysm."

Legolas looked at him and finally asked with a slight bit of anger edging his voice, "and what does the next pair consist of?" He already knew the answer.

Rothinzil smile icily and said, "Elladan and Elrohir, of course, but actually I think they do fine but for the two of you!"

Legolas' glare turned into a flame of battle lighting in his eyes, "No! They get into plenty of trouble! You and Ancú are another team bent on the destruction of the world!" he seethed around a set of clenched teeth. "Plainspoken, if it was not for Ancú and his foolishness then we wouldn't even be here!"

Rothinzil knew this was true enough and he did not argue it. Both went silent for a time, listening to the woods and the cries of the Elves as they tried to dig Aragorn, Ancú and some other Elf Legolas did not know out of the tunnel. Legolas wanted to shut his ears, but the silence of not knowing was worse. Why did life have to be so complicated? The matter was simple and yet no so. How did he get this far to fail? He had a hard time believing on could come this far and not accomplish something, yet what he might have accomplished was hidden.

Rothinzil shut his eyes and tried to will himself away. He was frightened, but more over he was angry. His prince was in trouble and he was in trouble and yet he was unfit to help either of them. Helplessness was a horrible feeling and he vowed that he would not let his prince take the brunt of anything. What would his king say if his son was hurt and Rothinzil prevented it not?

Legolas reopened his eyes and tried to spot the Elves hidden in the tree, but he could not. But he planned to spot them. If he knew where they were he could calculate the distance of their bowstrings and then go to Estel. But he knew with a sick feeling that he still was unable to move.

Suddenly a voice above him said scoffingly, "recall me Legolas?" Legolas swirled his azure eyes behind himself to see he figure standing behind him. He saw the silvery-black hair and knew it was the Elf he had pulled from the river. The Elf was cloaked and he seemed well.

"I do," answered Legolas levelly but with a touch of curiosity. How did this Elf get here?

Legolas was about to ask when the other immortal smiled and said, "I am sorry to see you here. I was rather hoping you would let the Dúnadan come alone and die. But that is not your fashion, is it?" He sneered and said, "foolish wood Elf." Then all at once the silver haired Elf laughed and said, "you should see your face. A bit confused?"

Legolas stated in a growl, "why don't you enlighten me Morcuivië? Oh! But that isn't your real name is it?" he said with a tone of intense sarcasm and anger. He was not as confused as that dirty double-crosser Elf had thought. His blue eyes jaded over with a look of sharp ice. Now it was Legolas' turn to laugh at faces. "So what is your real name? For it was you all along."

"I am called Morceleb, the "dark-silver." Yes, it was I who planned out everything and it is I who am their leader." He sneered again, "you thought you were safe from this? Well any Elf that is friends with Elrond is an enemy of mine and any man for that matter."

Legolas glared, "why this anger? The past is the past, let it go!" he pleaded.

"And what do you know of it?" he snarled at the prince. Rothinzil remained silent, but Morceleb saw him and said, "you are a Noldo though. Why are you clad in wood Elf garb?" Legolas watched and his anger built up towards this maddeningly so insane Elf that was bent on murder. He looked at Legolas and said, "you speak of running from one's past and not letting it go and yet you harbor a coward?" he asked with a sigh. "You are in deeper water than I."

"What?" asked Legolas with bewilderment. What in Valar's name was this mysterious Elf talking about? "You are mad!" he frothed bitterly.

"Am I?" asked Morceleb with a frown. Legolas shut his eyes, for his world was being turned inside out. He had known Roth since the Elf was young. What past was there to hide? He took his sword out and placed the blade beneath Roth's neck. "You were not born a wood Elf, and yet you dwell with them, why?"

"Why does it matter?" asked Rothinzil as he drew a deep breath. Whatever the case he was determined not to let this treacherous snake of an Elf push him around. Things might have gotten ugly really quickly had not a shout from the dust y mouth of the down cave called to Morceleb's attention.

"We nearly have them out! Come quickly Morceleb!" Morceleb would deal with this later.

Ancú shifted beneath the human. He felt Aragorn's hands limp on his wrists and he called nervously to his friends' foster brother, "Estel? Estel? Can you hear me?" He wanted to weep. His wound hurt horribly. "I don't want to be alone, Estel, please answer me!" he begged. There was no answer and he feared the worst. The worst part of it was that it was his fault. Unexpectedly, Ancú tried to raise himself up and his ear hit Aragorn' chest. Inside he heard a faint heart beat. It was slow, but strong. The human was merely unconscious.

Ancú heard voices as their "rescuers" came closer. He could hear the stone being hauled out of the way. It was a grinding noise that was deep and suddenly a ray of light shot through and Ancú took it as a sign of hope. His hands went to his arrow wound. He could feel the arrow was wedged in a rib and nearly ready to split it in two. Grimacing, he drew a deep breath before shouting, "we are over here!" The shout caused a lot of pain and Ancú nearly passed out because of it. "We are hear," he murmured as the pain shot through his system. Lord Elrond was going to kill him if Lord Glorfindel did not get to him first. And, he thought darkly, if Glorfindel did get to him first, Elrond would lecture what was left of his ears and mind.

He heard hard breathing near him and he called out softly towards it, "Aldalossë? Are you there?"

A weak voice that was obviously wracked with much pain answered slowly back, "I-I-I am. I-I-I c-c-can't make it." Aldalossë shifted and reached his hand through a hole in the debris. Ancú saw it and took it in his own, squeezing it tightly. It was slick with blood and when the younger Elf heard a cough he knew that indeed Aldalossë was going to die. He was bleeding too much. Internal bleeding was impossible to heal in some cases and it was painfully obvious this was one of them.

Ancú closed his eyes and eased his stomach mentally. He asked Aldalossë slowly, "where are you hurt?" he did not know what else to say so he added gently, "you may pull through." He felt the elder Elf's hand tighten and then go loose and tighten as pain coursed through his very veins. Shuddering, Ancú awaited the dreadful answer.

"I-I-I-I t-think my back...is broken and my ribs...shattered..." uttered the other with a more serene voice than Ancú had heard in a long time. How was Aldalossë so sure?

"Lord Elrond could mend you if he put forth all his power," stated the younger with a drooping smile that was meant to give hope though it was unseen.

"No. I made my choice, Ancú," stated Aldalossë. "I won't make it so far." The elder Elf then frowned, "how badly are you hurt?"

Ancú sighed and said, "I am unscathed, for Estel took the brunt of the fall and covered me with his own body." He began to cry and said, "I didn't mean for it to be this way. He was over me and protecting me before I could stop him. I didn't mean to!"

"He did what he thought was best," answered Aldalossë promptly. "Don't be angry with him or yourself. He did what he had to do so be grateful."

"But he didn't have to," answered Ancú back with a sob and he whispered, "he could have let me die." Without warning he felt Aldaloss's hand go limp and a chill run to its finger tips as the life of the Elder left the immortal. Ancú sobbed again and he let the other Elf's hand slide free of his own and go limp on the rocks.

It was then that Ancú lost it and he cried out loud. He did not care who had heard it. For he felt so alone and betrayed. He did not know why. The Elf that had tried to save him had died and Estel was going to fade soon if they were not rescued from the pile of rubble.

Estel was his last hope and then he knew that he was not alone. He could still feel his friends' brother's heart beating and he was not about to let it stop. He would pay for Aragorn's life with his own if needed. Then he began to wonder if all of this was real, but he knew it was and there was no use fooling himself. His life had been turned inside out in order to see its worth and the worth of others he had so often cast aside.

He heard and Elf speak to him, "we are here, we nearly have you out." More stone was shifted and Ancú squeezed his eyes shut.

It was not more than a half an hour thought it seemed greater, before the stone was moved and light spilled on the pair huddled in the collapsed stone. The only living things amid the rocks. However, getting them out was not going to be easy.

The only thing that had saved them was a large stone that was nearly flat and could make a rough slab for a building if hewn properly. The stone piece had fallen at an angle so it was propped up against the other debris. It was certain that if the mounds of rock that were piled on top had caused the great piece to give, then, both of the friends would have been crushed into nothing.

Carefully the Elves pulled Aragorn off of Ancú and carried him out. The young Elf saw the blood on the human's face and his torn clothes. It was dreadful and he knew what he had caused. But, he knew it was horribly selfish to punish himself for the man's choice to spare his immortal life that should have ended that day. Sometimes there are gifts that you are not allowed to contravene and that you have to yield to.

The Elves came and pulled Ancú out next. The Elf moaned as his aching ribs and his wound screamed. It felt like the pain and fire that burned in him was playing a rough game of tag and chasing each other all over in his body.

He could not stand and fell to his knees. Through grit teeth he gasped, " Aldalossë is still in there. I think he is dead, for I felt the life of the Elder leave his body."

The Elves exchanged glances and said, "we will see to him. You are going to be taken care of first."

Morceleb walked up and looked down on Ancú, who was trembling for no real reason, for he was beyond fear and anger. Ancú was numb; there was no other word for it. He seemed to be in a trance and he felt nothing. Everything seemed still and silent. It was frightening in an odd way and yet not so. He lifted his weary and dusty head to meet Morceleb's gray eyes with his hazel ones that seemed to show more green than brown at the moment instead of the equal balance of both the colors that normally graced his features. "Who are you?" asked Morceleb softly. He gazed into the hazel eyes and said, "you are not one of my Elves."

"I am an Elf of Rivendell that you are illegally holding a prisoner," snapped Ancú bitterly. Morceleb looked at him for a moment and the younger Elf growled, "if you are going to kill me, kill me, but, don't you dare jest around with me!"

"I would not kill you. I do not wish to kill needlessly. And when I kill I do not do it gladly," he answered brusquely. "I will let you go if you tell me something. Who is the Captain of The Guard of Rivendell and where is he?"

Ancú felt a lump block his throat and he felt fear course through him. He was the captain of the guard. But perhaps he could play upon this Elf's ignorance to his advantage. Pushing fear back he put on his stupid front. "I don't know."

Morceleb sighed and said through grit teeth, "my patience right now is thin. What do you mean you 'don't know'?" he snarled.

Ancú shrugged and said, "I don't know. What does he look like?"

Morceleb reached down and grabbed Ancú by his tunic collar. Shaking the younger Elf, he spat, "you do know and you will tell me!" He smacked the Rivendell Elf across his face and blood came out of Anc's nose in a small trickle.

In a small voice the younger Elf asked, "what do you want him for?"

Morceleb frowned and said, "I wanted to give him the chance of surrendering his forces now and leaving this mess unscathed. For I tell you if he rallies his regiment and meets us many could die and I don't want that." He frowned, "too many have already died."

Ancú shoved back his fear and thought of Aragorn. He wanted to be like the human was and he had to admire the man. The human must have had this feeling a million times and yet he was still strong. "I might know him," said the Elf with frown. He winced as he was shook again. His ribs were killing him at that moment. He felt the arrow-head working deeper like a point of fire pricking him.

Morceleb scowled and said, "sure...Well I have a message for you to give him. I want him and his forces outside that refuge at dawn weaponless or else we will kill them to get through. Can you remember that?"

Ancú felt like crying again. "How could I forget?" he asked innocently. He was doing a good job of holding his composure thus far, but how long could it last? He began to understand the strength of the man and his brothers who always managed to find themselves in these kind of situations. Suddenly he felt a horrible pain like a lance stabbing him in the gut strike him and it took every fiber of his being to make him keep his knees from giving. Morceleb seemed to sense it and he sighed. This Elf would not make it alone. He needed another to be sent with him.

TBC...hehehe Duh! 

_**Review Responses**_

**Leela 74: **Awww...thanks! Yes, not much of that ranger, but it gets better, we swear! You still like the OC'S? Great, we'll tell them! Nooooo! Attack of the Nazgul and Bob! Anything but that! LOL We would like to read your Into The West story, but time is running short and stuff. We will try! _Thanks for the review! _

**Kathleen LaCorneille**Thanks for that wonderful long review! Chill out! Yes! Poor Dan! He won't last too long. No I haven't mentioned Arwen or Elrond yet, but eventually. Yes, hate and love us! LOL Cliffies rock! Oops! Did we say that out loud? Yes, sanity is so easy to lose! LOL And so hard to get back! Yes, we know it is not the prince's fault, but he is LEGOLAS! He thinks everything is his fault! We would kill Estel, but that's been done and we made that mistake with Legolas in our first fic. About Roth...hehehehe we haven't alked about it yet. You are right about that. Glad you asked. Anyway, that is more of our next fic thing. One clue: poor little guy! _Thanks for the totally sweet review. It makes us happy it does! _

**Mornflower: **Yes! He is DEAD! Muahahahaha! Oh, don't hate the bad Elves too much! _Thanks for the review! _

**Beling: **A health hazard? Us! Never! LOL. Yes, buffing nails while reading fan fiction is very dangerous! (grin) We bite ours! Yes, poor wittle Elrohir! Yes, that must be hard to explain. Hope it went well for you! _Thanks for the review! _

From the fact that our review for this chapter went down we take you all hated Elrohir's death. Remember, he can't stay dead!

**Please send us a short or long review. We will love you forever if you do and we promise to respond!**

**Thanks,**

**Us **


	9. A Painful Reunion

**_CHAPTER NINE_**

_A Painful Reunion_

Elladan was nearly asleep from weariness and heartache. A sudden hand on his shoulder awoke him and he jolted awake. He shivered and then he recalled the horrible death of his brother and bent his head in despair. "Elrohir," he whispered to himself.

He had hardly noticed that they had reached the edge of the camp of Morceleb's company. He was in a daze; he actually gave scarcely a thing any acknowledgement. Elladan didn't even contend as he was dragged from the horse by a number of strong hands.

They tossed him roughly to the ground and he didn't even open his eyes. He waited for them to kill him in hopes he would get to see his brother again. However, he knew they were not ready to end his life. It did them no good to end it here where the Lord Elrond was absent to witness it.

He heard Gilloth's deep voice say, "we have them both Morceleb, and yet one is not with us." He was more hurt about this than he had let on. It pained him, for he knew that it had to hurt terribly to kill your own brother in a fleeting moment of blindness and terror. But the worst part was that the blindness was staying, it would not leave and neither would the knowledge that he had slew his own brother.

Morceleb came and peered down at Elladan as the younger Elf lay on stomach down on the ground. Then he whispered, "why do you propose the other is here and yet not?" He wanted to know, indeed he had to.

"He was slain by Elladan, although it was an accident," explained the other. He unfolded the cloak that he had chosen to conceal Elrohir's lifeless and cold body in. The younger brother's face shown white and blue around the lips. Dried blood still marred his skin that though it was colorless, was still fair as any Elf's in Middle Earth. Gilloth shifted his grip on the body and discovered his hands to be slick with the other Elf's blood. For the wound had never been stitched and the blood had never dried. With a sickening feeling that made him want to vomit he looked at the crimson stain that was also on his own clothes. He was marked with Elrohir's blood, it was though he had already killed them both. But it was not his job to kill them...

And yet one had died in his charge...

He looked at Elladan and frowned slightly. This was not right, and yet he could not turn from it. He had come too far. Now it was of matters of honor...and yet what was honorable? Killing and not quitting for the wrong reason, or for the right reason quitting and not killing?

Morceleb looked at his companion and said, "tell me how I send you to do a job and you fail me?" he growled angrily. He tried to force himself to bite back frustration. "Can you do no better?" Gilloth opened his mouth to speak and at a glare from Morceleb stopped. The head Elf continued, "well tonight you will get it right, won't you?" he snarled.

Gilloth stammered, "I will do my best, but this was unpredictable. I was completely unaware the one was blind." If he had been of course he would have tried to prevent it, but he could make no promises. He felt anger rising and he asked bitterly, "where is Aldalossë? I wish to speak with him."

Morceleb suddenly looked away. "Today has been evil, for he too has left us," answered the silver-black haired Elf quietly. He spun around to confront Gilloth whose eyes were wet and glistening with unspilled tears of deep woe. "You brother apparently tried to help the others get free and the cave collapsed on him. He turned traitor Gilloth, see that you do not do the same."

Gilloth spat, "you talk to me like I am a child! I am the same age as you and I make my own decisions!" he snarled astringently. He was getting rather irritated. But then he let a tear lose and said, "he can't be dead."

"I am sorry Gilloth, he is. But we have other things to look at," consoled Morceleb with a bit of impatience in his voice.

"Yes," said Gilloth icily and with a stone-carved face, "other things," he spat. Morceleb muttered something under his breath and shot a glare at Gilloth before turning to help guide him into camp.

Gilloth tapped Elladan with his boot toe as a sign to get up and get moving. Elladan sat up and felt himself getting tugged to his feet by other Elves. Gilloth regathered Elrohir in his arms and recovered the twin in the material.

To say that Sauron was absolutely charmed when he found out that Isildur had his ring was like saying that Gilloth wanted to embrace Morceleb in a big hug and take tea with him. A more accurate allegation would be that Sauron was ready to commit a brutal murder when he found out his ring was gone and that Gilloth was ready to kill Morceleb for being so thoughtless in his words and actions.

It was not long before they had reached camp. Legolas was there. In his arms he cradled the human whose face was streaked with blood and dust from the cave. "Why did you do that?" asked the prince softly. "Why?"

He had been left alone with Aragorn for hours now and he was putting forth all his strength to try and call the man back. But he rued the fact that even though he was a prince of Wood Elves he could not call his dearest friend back. But he was going to keep trying, who could say what one's would do if it were persistent enough?

Gilloth noticed sweat was pooling on the young prince's brow from his efforts and he felt sick. So much death that now, as he thought about it more, was not needed. But Morceleb was not so relenting and he would never let the past go. But as Gilloth thought of it more, he could not understand what had garnered this ire from Morceleb. Maglor and his brother had long ago retrieved the Silmarils, but they had still lost them in the end. Though it was by their faults that they lost them, they had not fulfilled their oath to keep them. But how was that Elrond's fault? He was young then.

As much as Gilloth wanted to leave Morceleb's side, he could not do it. He had been with him too long and it was too hard to let go. Yet he knew it would be better.

The other Elves took and slammed Elladan back against a tree trunk near the fire. The Elf did not struggle and he didn't even moan. It was though he was dead, which in truth he was inside. He was moving as though he was in a deep sleep that he was unable to wake from. It was more than a deep sleep, it was a nightmare...

He could recall the happy times he and his brother had shared. But they were no more than a memory and never would be. He had violated the faith that he and his brother had shared for many years and there was no going back.

He recalled another time when he had accidentally shoved Elrohir over the edge of a cliff in Rivendell when they were yet Elflings. He recalled the grief he had caused his mother and father when at first they had thought Elrohir was not coming back and now his father would have to relive it again.

He remembered Elrohir's face and how relenting his brother had been and how quickly he had been forgiven.

He felt a peace in him that told him he was forgiven, but he still bore a great pain that was heavier than any burden he had ever before bore.

Elladan felt his hands being bound tightly, but gently with the gentle gray rope of the Elves.

Legolas looked at him and a thrill of fear went through him. As he held Aragorn he watched Elladan's head rest on his chest. The wood Elf asked in a whisper, "where is Elrohir?"

Elladan did not answer and Gilloth came alongside Legolas. Looking at the prince he said sadly, "Elrohir is dead at Elladan's hand." Legolas watched as Elrohir was laid upon the ground. Legolas gave Gilloth a strange and heart wrenching look before he went and carefully withdrew the cloak from about Elrohir's face.

Gilloth frowned and nodded at Legolas before going in the direction of the cave. He feared what he would see. But he knew he had to see his brother, but why did he have to have died that way. Things would never be the same again. He understood that his brother did what he had to do. He knew that Aldalossë had to go, but he shouldn't have had to. Gilloth knew he should have been there.

Yet now the immortal was certain he knew what he was going to do. Aldaloss's death was filled with a sweet misery. It was miserable because he would never again see his brother and he couldn't have stopped it if he had tried, it was sweet because he knew what he was going to do.

But without his brother he was alone, he would rather be dead. Perhaps that was why he was going to cross over. But he had to work up the courage to do it.

Legolas held Aragorn and tears streaked the prince's fair face. He knew the man was not dead, yet he was not really living either. He was in a deep sleep. Why had he left Mirkwood? He had been no use when his friend needed him most. His worst fears had come to haunt him. Aragorn had been hurt and grievously so. Legolas was angry with himself. It was not so much that he had failed his friend for the second time that day, but the price of the failure. Had it been too great? Would he dearest friend wake, or would Legolas have to live knowing that Aragorn was not coming back.

Legolas looked at the human and said, "you stupid and most beloved human! Why did you have to do that?" He knew that if it hadn't been for Aragorn's quick action and loss of care for his own life, Anc's would never have been spared. But perhaps Aragorn had cared for his life..."Then why did you do it?" Legolas nearly screamed at his best friend. But he knew...Aragorn had thought something was more important than his life...the life of an immortal.

Legolas felt for a fleeting moment that his closest friend was coming back and then it seemed to fade. Legolas nearly shook Aragorn and he murmured, "Estel, you can't leave. Don't you dare let go or I swear when I see you on the other side I will kill you again!" For he knew if Aragorn died he would, too, for he would fight Morceleb to the death.

Legolas did not know what it was but he suddenly felt as though Aragorn was there. Listening... He waited a minute and then he knew... Aragorn was returning. Legolas smiled when the human opened a set of bleary and yet strong steel gray eyes to match his brothers'. "You ignoramus!" laughed Legolas weakly. "That was not a funny joke! You alarmed me!"

Aragorn sighed and looked about, "I alarmed myself and that is not a joke!." He sat up and then he looked at Legolas. He saw the sad look in the blonde Elf's blue eyes and it alarmed him more than anything did. Something was more wrong than anything he knew of was. "Legolas?"

The prince did not know what to say. How do you explain to someone that their brother is gone...forever? You couldn't. He didn't even realize what he was doing as his blue eyes strayed to Elrohir's still and wrapped form. One could see his face if they looked, for the prince himself had unwrapped that.

Aragorn followed the prince's silvery eyes and his heart stopped in mid beat. Elrohir's pale face showed through and Aragorn crawled closer. As he did he saw the blood around the twin's mouth and he felt large tears falling from his eyes unchecked that came to stain the cloak that shrouded his brother from the world. Some fell onto his brother's cheeks and Aragorn took the sleeve of his arm to wipe them away as he sat bowed on his knees by Elrohir's still and cold form. "No," he breathed in great sorrow. This was not real.

Aragorn set his forehead on his brother's cold one and he closed his eyes. Why did Elrohir have to die? It was not fair. He had hoped his brothers would go into the West. Now Elrohir would never have a chance. Elrohir was gone. Aragorn lay down beside his brother and rested his head on Elrohir's chest as he closed his eyes yet again. He listened in vain for a heart beat.

Legolas watched in quiet thoughtfulness. He did not know what to do. He watched as Aragorn drifted into sleep and his breathing even out. The human had been so tired and now he was completely beat. Legolas took his cloak off and cast it over the ranger to keep him warm and let the man sleep by his brother's fallen form.

The prince then went and crawled over to the tree Elladan was tied to. He sat by the dark-haired Elf's feet and held his breath a moment before asking hoarsely, "what happened to you two?" He was not sure he wanted an answer.

Elladan stirred and he said, "I don't wish to talk about it." He sighed heavily and a tear ran down his face. When he thought he had cried them all out when Estel had screamed at them he was wrong.

Legolas shook his head. His blue eyes stared up at his friend's still form. "You won't feel better until you do."

Elladan argued with a moan, "no, you don't have brothers so you wouldn't understand." He twisted his hands absent mindedly in their bonds. As far as he was concerned the matter was not up for discussion.

Legolas scowled and said, "I would so understand, for I have friends that are like brothers and one is dead so I wish to know what transpired!" he stated adamantly. With a brush of his slender hand he flicked some loose strands of blonde hair from his face.

There was a silence that seemed to last forever. Legolas suddenly heard Elladan clear his throat and say, "I killed him, Legolas. It was an accident, but I did it."

Legolas frowned and said, "he knows it was..."

Elladan growled, "see? You don't understand! I utterly breached the faith we shared and things will never be the same again! He didn't need to die!"

Legolas rolled his eyes in exasperation. "We can avenge his death but you need to pull out of this!" Legolas knew that wouldn't happen though. Elladan's heart was broken and he was dying. It was one of the few things fatal to Elves, a failing heart.

Elladan sighed and said, "I don't wish to avenge his death, I just wish to die and go with him."

Elladan shut his eyes and he felt tears streaming from his eyes. Legolas did not know what to do. Everything was so confusing.

Elladan opened his eyes and suddenly he realized his world was not so dark. A mist seemed to be before his eyes, but he could see shapes. Legolas looked up and the prince saw that color was coming back into Elladan's eyes. They were turning form a pale chalky color to the steel gray color they had once been. However there was still no light in them. They still were dark.

Elladan looked around and he could see the trees. His breathing increased and he watched as everything came into focus. His world had been turned inside out, but now he could see and what he saw caused him great pain.

His eyes went to the ground an he saw Estel sleeping by, indeed with his head on Elrohir's chest, his dead and cold brother. He saw the blood around his twin's mouth. He saw the tears that streaked Aragorn's face as he cried in his sleep.

Elladan suddenly broke down and he sobbed, "we fell for Morceleb's trap! The Elf in the healing ward, we let him guide us an we were ambushed." Elladan caught his breath and said, "Elrohir came to save me and I ran him through that is what happened!"

Legolas watched as his friend cried tears full of intense and bitter regret.

But to Elladan it seemed a madness was cleared and he could think clearly. As he looked at his brothers on the ground he said, "I wanted to be like Estel, Legolas. After my mother's death I was so cold inside and hen I saw him as a mere child he was so happy and carefree. He laughed so often and I envied him for it. I tried to be like him." He shook his head.

Legolas smiled, "that is odd, for he has always tried to be like you."

Elladan nodded. "We never see ourselves as others see us. If only they knew..." Suddenly he felt a new resolve harden his heart. He was going to get them all out of this. He struggled in his bonds and realized that no matter how hard he was going grapple with them, they would not loosen.

Legolas saw what he was trying to do and the blonde Elf wrinkled his brow in question. "What in all of Arda are you trying to do?"

Elladan stopped struggling and said, "we are going home, I will see us there!"

Legolas frowned and then flashed a smile. "Well now you are acting like your bullheaded self!" The prince laughed and stood up. It was impossible to escape but if the thought of it eased and fired up Elladan's wounded spirit then he was not going to argue it.

Elladan growled, "when we are free of the mess, princeling, I swear I will kill you!"

Gilloth looked down on his broken and bloodied brother. Aldaloss's face was so pale it looked unreal. Gilloth held his breath for fear he would scream. They had pulled Aldalossë from the rubble and found that his lower back had been broken and the left set of ribs shattered and in his lungs. Gilloth could only imagine the death his brother must have died. Shivering in contrast with the chill he felt creeping over him, the other Elf bent down by his brother and he placed an arm beneath the mutilated Elf's knees and another under his upper back. Carefully, he lifted his younger brother.

He was going to bury his brother in Rivendell. It was a place of peace his brother had earned. For Aldalossë had died doing what he thought was right.

In quick strides he went over to where the prisoners were. When he got there he motioned the guards out of the trees. He would have no need of them.

They came down, "what are you doing Gilloth?" asked one with a snap of anger in his voice. As far as he was concerned this was foolishness and he sensed a bit of treachery about to unfold.

Gilloth growled, "what I should have done a long time ago. Don't you dare go against me!" he snapped roughly.

"You are a traitor Gilloth," they growled back and then one spat, "you will regret this!"

"Deciding to aid you and Morceleb, Ruthaer? I already do twice over!" he hissed violently back. He raised his broken brother in his arms and cast his eyes in the direction of Elrohir's still form and Aragorn sleeping by him. "Innocent blood has been spilled here!"

Ruthaer growled, "not so innocent, Gilloth. That is Elrond's son!" Elladan cast a sharp glare on Ruthaer and if he could have burned wholes into him with his eyes, he would have done.

Gilloth snarled back in a lethal voice, "innocent!" He felt tears welling in his eyes. "If you dare oppose me, I will slay you!"

Ruthaer and the other guards stepped forward and Legolas stood up and stepped up by Gilloth in a defensive stance. Both of the two Elves were ready to sell their lives dearly and the guards knew it. "This isn't over, Gilloth!" they growled. "We will kill you and those friends of yours soon!"

"Have a care!" snapped Gilloth angrily. "You will have to find us!" The other Elves backed up and turned around, running in surprise and terror. They had seen the fierceness in the eyes of Gilloth and were not quite ready to oppose him yet.

Gilloth snorted after they left. "I always wanted to do that. They always were rather sure of themselves." He clutched his brother closer. He was ready to try but that would do no on any good. He had a job to do yet. He was going to see these friends safely to Rivendell and bury his brother there.

Legolas raised his brows and said with a sly smile, "so you are switching sides?" Gilloth nodded. Legolas snapped, "how do we know you won't do it again and leave us in the lurch?" He knitted his fair brow and said, "you are right, too many innocents have died, and we aren't going to have any more die. So if you will excuse us, we will be leaving without you!"

Elladan nodded. Legolas was right. They did have every reason in the world not to trust anyone. Yet they had to place their trust in someone, or did they? Gilloth looked hurt and he whispered, "but you don't understand, I can't go back now! They would kill me and anyway I don't believe in their cause anymore."

Elladan growled as Legolas tugged at the knots on his bonds, "so you say, but we can't be sure." He winced as the prince unintentionally pulled a knot too tightly and it cut into his flesh.

He sighed as he heard a incoherent, "sorry," float around from behind him. He suddenly felt his bonds slide free and he winced as his wrists felt their blood rushing back to the fingertips.

Legolas popped out from behind the tree and a smile as on his face. "Feel better?" he asked with a smirk.

Elladan smiled thinly back and said, "much." Gilloth just looked wounded. He really did want to aid them. He was finished with working for Morceleb who he was completely convinced was insane. He watched as Legolas and Elladan went and knelt around Elrohir and Aragorn.

Carefully Legolas woke Aragorn and the human looked at him bleary-eyed. Suddenly the man cried, "you can't take my brother! I won't let you! No!"

Legolas shook him, "Estel! It is I!" The human looked up at the Elf and then he gasped and closed his eyes. His head sank back onto Elrohir's cold body wearily. Legolas felt hot tears burning in his eyes and he said, "I will carry him." But Legolas already felt so weary himself, for the drug that had been used twice on him was taking it's toll and it had drained him of strength. Legolas carefully gathered the man into his arms and bore him up. He was surprised to see the human was so featherweight like.

Elladan bent down and carefully lifted Elrohir in the same fashion. Elrohir seemed to feel heavy, strangely so though, for he was Elven. Elladan feared that the burden he felt was more emotional than physical. In his mind it was a punishment.

Gilloth looked at them and he murmured, "you will never make it to Rivendell alive. I have to come with you, I alone know where the snares and things are." He plead for their understanding. "I ask for your forgiveness, Lord Elladan and Prince Legolas. I know where my heart lies and it shall not be moved." He bent his head in honor. "I swear to help you in any way possible my lords."

Elladan frowned and said, "give us a minute to consider it..."

Gilloth broke in, "I would love to but there is the small fact that they will be coming here to kill me and capture you, Elrohir, Legolas and the human a second time so we had better decide upon the road." There was an honest fervent in his voice that the friends could not ignore.

Legolas scowled, "very well, but slow us down or hinder us in anyway I promise you this, I will slay you on the spot." He would have never agreed had not Elladan given him a look that stated he had better comply because they needed a guide and a second companion.

Ancú stumbled slightly as he walked. His wound was becoming grievous and Rothinzil watched him anxiously. Ancú was getting really weak. He had lost much blood and his mouth was parched with thirst.

Rothinzil called out to seemingly naught but the bushes, "Naneth! Naneth you come here now!" To him it was completely normal, however, to others he must have sounded like a completely mad being with no sense of direction.

Ancú rolled his eyes and growled in a voice that more than obviously stated he was ready to commit a murder under the plea of 'temporary insanity'; "will you please stop calling for your mother!"

He glared at Rothinzil who narrowed his eyes and asked, "my what?" He was clueless and Ancú thought he was playing stupid.

"Any idiot can hear you calling your MOTHER!" he growled. His hand went to his side and clutched it. In a sarcastic voice he snarled, "your dear mother is going to show up just around the corner." His eyes settled on a huge tree. Pointing to it with his free hand that was not wrapped about his wound he cried, "she is going to show up right around that tree!"

Rothinzil looked at the tree and glared. "I not calling my mother I am calling for my horse!" He called again and Ancú rolled his eyes.

"Your horse?" he asked incredulously with a raised brow.

A snort resounded from bushes nearby and Rothinzil nodded, "my horse." The gray mare came out and trotted up to Rothinzil with her mane billowing out behind her. Roth gently stroked her sleek neck and kissed her on her velvety nose. She snorted again and nuzzled his shoulder. Laughing, Roth looked at Ancú, "you are going to ride her. Walking is doing your wound no favors, Ancú."

Ancú glared his friend and said, "are you mad? And, anyway, I do not need to ride her. I need rest, so stop worrying." Going over to a large boulder that jutted out above a stream that came from the river Bruinen, he sat on it and sighed, glad for the rest.

Rothinzil went up to his friend and the horse followed. Sighing himself, Rothinzil said, "we have to get moving. At this rate they will reach Rivendell before us Ancú. Now get onto the horse. She will not let you fall." He stroked her long face and the animal whinnied back affectionately.

Ancú frowned, "well we should at least drink our fill of water first." He took and looked at his hands, seeing them covered in his blood he scowled in disgust and said, "I will not drink from these hands." With a sigh he mumbled, "Roth would you please get me some water in my canteen. I suppose it would be far more decent to use that."

Roth smiled, "I suppose it would." Then he scowled, knitting his dark brows as he fetched the canteen he had been carrying for his friend. "I think I should wrap your wound, after all, you could bleed to death before we reach Imladris."

Ancú took the canteen from Roth's outstretched hand and said, "no. I shall be fine. But I am weary and do need rest." He looked at Roth and noticed how the merry wood Elf laughed less and was more thoughtful. "Did they hurt you Roth?" he catechized with a tone in his voice that stated that his friend had better tell the truth.

Roth smiled and let out a chuckle, "no. Why do you ask?" Of course! The Rivendell Elf was changing the subject. He frowned but it was warm and not cold as most are.

Ancú just shrugged and said softly, "well as long as I have ever been around you, you laughed quite a bit and now you seem more quiet. Are you masterminding something?" He laughed inwardly, for though Roth was not stupid, masterminding was not his best talent, by the sea and stars! It wasn't even a distant talent of his.

Rothinzil gave him a sad look. "No. They did not hurt me, but they have Legolas and Strider. It is my job to protect Legolas, what will I tell my king?" Rothinzil was the kind of Elf that would follow the prince into a dragon lair if he was lead there by the blonde Elf.

Ancú stood up and he suddenly fell again. With a moan he said, "Ai! I think I twisted my ankle when that trap ensnared me. The sitting must have made it stiff."

Rothinzil went and knelt by Anc's side. The other Elf set a hand on the wood Elf's shoulder and said, "help me up. I am not going to wait here. We have to warn Rivendell." He sighed and said, "If I can just get us near the trail that leads us down into it, other Elves will find us."

Rothinzil asked weakly, "how far to the trail you speak of?" He did not think Ancú could make it much longer. He knew the arrow was embedded in a rib and that it was sticking dangerously close to his lung. Anc's breath was raspy and quick, for he could not get enough air. The arrow had hit his right side, it was blocking his main lung from filling up. The worst thing was that the Rivendell Elf was going to require surgery to remove the arrow head because the rest had broken it off and pushing it through would tear his lung to ribbons an kill him. There was even a chance he would not make it through surgery.

Ancú drew a shallow breath before saying, "It is about a quarter of a mile, no more." He smiled and hissed, "we can make it before dark if we try."

Roth looked at Ancú and said, "I can, you can't. Not unless you get onto Naneth, she won't hurt you, I promise."

Ancú looked at the horse. "I have a thing with most horses where they would like nothing more than to rip my head off. Take Asfaloth for example..."

Rothinzil frowned and said with a snort of jest, "Asfaloth is demented." He cuddled Naneth and stroked her mane and muzzle. "Naneth is a good girl," he cooed lovingly into the creature's ear.

Ancú chuckled, "so is Asfaloth's rider." He drew a hissing breath again.

Rothinzil gave a half chuckle half snort through his nose and asked, "demented?"

Ancú laughed and said, "no he is a good girl! Of course I meant demented!"

Rothinzil smiled sadly. This jesting had to stop, though it did lighten their weary hearts. "You are getting up onto that horse Ancú. Unless you prefer that I tie you hand and foot, forcing you up. That would make a rather ugly spectacle, would it not?"

Ancú fixed Rothinzil with a hard stare. "You wouldn't dare! I am the Captain of The Guard of-" he began crossly. Who did this wood Elf think he was?

Rothinzil was not going to be put off and he said, "do you care to find out? You are my friend before you are a captain and I will tie you up and bear you back on the horse." He established an unmoving hard stare onto Ancú and the Rivendell Elf stared back until they both pressed their mouths into fine, tight lines and their chins quivered as the tried to suppress laughter.

Ancú finally exploded into a loud episode of unwavering laughter. Rothinzil started grinning and then broke into a full laugh. But his expression and entire demeanor changed when Ancú changed from a laugh to a cough. He felt his own face drain of its color when blood lined the edges of the Rivendell immortal's mouth and pooled slightly in the corners. Ancú was having internal bleeding now for certain. The arrow tip had begun to pierce his lung. They both began to wonder if they would be one of the first to die from laughter.

" Ancú, let me help you onto the horse." Ancú nodded, for he was beginning to feel that was probably not a bad idea.

It was not long before they were traveling again. Ancú was looking very pale as he sat slumped on the horse and the blood came out in small bubbles with every breath that he breathed too deep. Rothinzil was grieved to see his friend thus, pain was more than obviously written across Anc's blanched features. The wood Elf knew with a pang that his friend was dying, if they did not get the arrow out within hours he would be dead.

A quarter of a mile isn't far by most standards: it is just like a walk in spring. But when you are in pain it is worse and it makes travel slow and uneasy. Anc's eyes were closed and his head was nodding, for the oxygen deprivation was making him sleepy and lack of blood was draining him of strength. Rothinzil was doing his best but it simply was not enough.

Taking a piece of a spare cloak he had in his pack, that had been with his horse at the time the creature bolted and so not taken, the wood Elf archer wiped crimson bubbles from Anc's face. The Rivendell Elf said nothing, for even speaking was painful and required too much breath. He had to save his strength.

**TBC...**

**Okay, we know we sound like greedy little rug rats, but we can't help it! We really want to hear more from you all. Honestly, it is most boring to post a chapter and get only a few reviews. However, if you are busy we understand. (grin) Even if you think this thing isn't worth a hill of beans, tell us that! Just say something, please! **

**Our policy is that unless we have extremely limited time (which is hardly ever) to respond to every comment made or at least say thanks if it is no more than a simple one word or one sentence review. **

**We aren't upset over not many reviews, just extremely bored and greedy! We are like little brats that whine when they don't their way. Hehehehe. Or at least, that is what we feel. **

**Responses**

**Shadowed Flames: **Awww...G! _Thanks!_

**Mornflower: **Remember what Aragorn said, "there is always hope!" But, hehehehehe, huddling in the corner and sucking your thumb is funny. Who is your Elvish adviser! We wanna meet him, he took away our little mean game's fun! LOL Yes, poor ranger, he is in pain. You wait! It only gets better!

**sielge : **Awww...that's nice. Thanks. Yes, poor Aldalossë! He is dead! We honestly didn't want to kill him, it just had to happen or the theme wouldn't work. But now we are getting ahead of ourselves!

**Leela 74: **So you like evil cliffies? LOL We know that you can't really! No: they won't runaway. LOL We have them all in little cages with manacles on their wrists and ankles threatened with death if they so much as try and get away (but that's on bad days, good days they get put in a barbed wire fence arena to play!). LOL They ain't go'n no where! (grin) We are mean! Maybe someday we will set them free.

No plans to start an LoTR fic yet? Hehehehehe. "fantastic work"? WOW! THANKS! Doubt we will inspire you, but who knows, huh? Hope we will. Even though you are more of a ranger angst writer, it's worth it!

**elvingirl3737: **Thanks for reviewing! Yes, Elrohir will have to be brought back eventually. Just let us have a little more fun first! LOL Glad you liked the chapter!

**Kathleen LaCorneille: **Thanks for the wonderful long review! Speechless? WOW! Yes, stay very afraid for Ancù! He's got a hard road ahead! Estel will wake up, soon! But you know, he likes to be out of the pain. (pats ranger) Good boy! Oh! You cried when Elfy did? Aww! He tries to save himself and the ranger, tries! LOL

**Thanks for the reviews you guys sent (know they are treasured). We look forward to hearing from you again (hopefully) **

**Please review even though we sound like greedy children at Christmas or something! Hehehehe. It is boring to post and get no feedback! We like to know what people think of our work. **

**And those of you who have us on any lists: THANKS! We consider ourselves unworthy, but you make us feel better! **

**Remember this: Posting is not a must. (shivers from evil glares) **

**However, how can we refuse? Writing it alone for the fun of it is worth it! **

**But reviews help and speed things up! (sighs) we will go now and let you press that dinky little old button that says "go" in the corner. LOL Unless of course you are busy, which in that case we got your number so to speak and totally understand. Our life is packed too! Not only that, we chatter too much! **

**Thanks for even reading this thing! **

**Us **


	10. Imladris

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

_Imladris _

Legolas walked ahead with Gilloth, for he was still not certain that putting his trust in the side-changing Elf was a good idea. However, he had to admit ruefully that he had no better ideas. He held Aragorn close, he was almost afraid to loose the human again. He could not fail a third time. His blue eyes roved the treetops, it was too quiet and he seemed to sense a brooding evil that he had felt earlier, a brooding hate. He knew it was only a matter of time before the other Elves, most likely led by Morceleb and Ruthaer, retaliated and killed them or at least greatly hindered their way into Rivendell.

Gilloth had been traveling with the friends for about an hour, and they had about three more before they reached the trail that led down the slope into Imladris. Gilloth did not speak much. He was feeling horrible, like he had a weight on his shoulders. His brother was dead and as far as he was concerned it was his fault. He was supposed to protect his little brother and the younger Elf had died instead of living out his immortal life.

Elladan often did not speak either, for he was morning what he saw as the loss of both his brothers. Aragorn would never speak to him again if he knew that he was the one who had killed Elrohir.

Legolas fell back and spoke to Elladan, "You need rest, and we can spare a minute, for you carry a heavy burden."

Elladan looked at Legolas with a set of weak looking gray eyes. He sighed and said, "I will sit here, you two go on. Estel has to get to Rivendell and I will only slow you down." He knew that if Aragorn was not attended to soon he could die. If he was slowing them down, he would rest alone and they could go on.

However Legolas feared suicide, for it seemed to run in the twin's family background. He did not wish to loose his closest friends and yet he knew he would loose Estel forever if he did not get him to Lord Elrond in time. As a matter of fact, he needed to get him there within the next hour.

Elladan stumbled and nearly dropped his dead brother. He suddenly opened his eyes wide and a fiery light entered them. It was a sign of joy that Legolas had not seen in some time and he wondered what could be the cause. Elladan smiled and said with a gasp, "He groaned!"

Legolas wrinkled his brow and opened his mouth about to speak, but Gilloth spoke first, "who? Elrohir?"

Elladan nodded and he lay his brother in a patch of grass. Carefully he pulled the cloak away and whispered, "I heard you Elrohir, say something else my brother!" Such excitement was in his voice that it could not be ignored.

Legolas came and placed a hand on Elladan's shoulder, which he noticed was shaking with suppressed joy and anxiety. "Dan, he isn't waking, he is gone." He sighed heavily and stated, "you are hearing things."

Gilloth came and looked down upon the slain twin's face. Suddenly the other Elf knelt down and said, "he could be coming back." Legolas looked at them both and he sighed again. They were both insane. Right now Aragorn was alive and he needed to get back to Rivendell or he wouldn't be that way for long.

Elladan smiled, "no," he whispered, "he is coming back." He took and held his brother's hand and shuddered as he felt that it was still chilled and stiff. It made him sick to think he had done this. What would he tell their father if he made it home? That was just it, he couldn't. He would stay out in the wild if he were still alive.

Gilloth sighed and said, "I am sorry Elladan. I am so-so sorry. He is not coming back..."

Legolas looked down at Elrohir and said, "if the Valar could restore Elladan's sight at this time, whose to say they will not raise up Elrohir?"

Gilloth shook his head, dark locks of hair falling around his face. "It is not probable. Elrohir has been dead for hours."

Legolas rolled his eyes. "You don't trust much do you? Sometimes you have to trust in things you can't see." He had seen many miracles, he himself was one and it sent shivers up his spine each time he thought of it. Aragorn had been a miracle. Legolas could think of many times when they all should have died. But perhaps they had taunted fate too long.

Elladan echoed back in a murmur, "things you cannot see." Suddenly they say Elrohir's chest shift a little and the younger twin gave a slight cough. He opened a set of bleary and unfocused eyes that fell upon Elladan.

Elrohir coughed and said in a low murmur that was hard to make out and his voice was raspy, "are you dead too Dan?"

Legolas' jaw dropped he stared in wonder. He could not believe it and he nearly dropped Aragorn in his disbelief and astounded joy! A tear sprung up in the corner of Legolas' right eye and he let it roll out. Elrohir was alive. He went by Elrohir and said, "you fell into darkness, how..."

Elrohir looked up at Legolas solely with his eyes, for his body hurt and he was beginning to think that returning to life was more painful than remaining dead. But what he had seen while he was dead had shaken him. Arwen was going to die and so was Estel. Those too things could not be stopped and he had to accept them. Elrohir decided to answer the prince's question, "I thought you of all people would understand Legolas!...But not into darkness did I fall...and anyway I am back now!"

He looked at Aragorn, gathered in the prince's arms and cold looking. "Estel? Oh Valar what happened to him!" Fears gathered to the front of his mind, for he had seen Estel dead in Mandos' Halls, but then it was a vision. Or was it?

Legolas shook his head sadly, "the cave collapsed onto him. I am taking him to your father as quickly as I may."

Gilloth had been staring at the trees and he said in a snarl, "they are close. We have to hurry. They will catch us before long." He held his dead brother tighter and then looked at Elladan and Elrohir. Elrohir was back, but a feeling in his heart said that his own wasn't coming back. Aldalossë was dead...forever. But he had repented before he had died and he had made things right with Mandos and the Valar before his death.

"How soon do you think it is before they attack?" asked Legolas with a frown. He did not know if he could get Aragorn back in time. He had no weapon, none of them did, save Gilloth and he only had a long bow with two arrows and a sword.

Gilloth looked at the twins and the blonde prince before saying, "you four have to get back. I will hold off any that trail you." He gently set his dead brother on the grass and drew his sword.

Elladan suddenly sprang up. His eyes were filled with anger. He went up to Gilloth and gripped him by the other Elf's collar. Gilloth's eyes went wide in confusion and he nearly dropped his sword in surprise. Elladan seethed out through grit teeth. "How do I know this is not another snare?" He slammed Gilloth back against a tree and the other Elf's eyes hardened, as he became angry in his turn.

Gilloth did not know what to do. He refused to draw his weapon on Elrond's son. He had promised himself not to, yet it seemed Elladan was ready to commit a murder. Gilloth said with a bit of anger in his own turn, "I don't wish to betray you! I want to help you! You tell me why I would do that! I have no place with Morceleb or Ruthaer! I gave that up tonight when we had that little show down as you were tied to a tree. Their madness killed my brother and killed yours, but yours was brought back!" He was nearly panting with anger and frustration.

Elladan released him of his grip and snarled, "you lead us into a ambush and I promise you this, you will be dead before we are killed."

Elrohir spoke to Elladan haltingly, for his wound was paining him greatly and he could barely speak. "Elladan," he murmured softly, "you have t-t-to tr-u-uust him. My w-w-wound and Estel's w-wound won't w-wait... This is one of the t-times where you have no control and have to learn to let go."

Elladan went to his brother and whispered, "I just don't want to lose you again Ro." He lifted up Elrohir's tunic and saw the wound. It was deep and ran through him. Elrohir had a survivor's attitude, he would make it. Elrohir shuddered and closed his eyes for only a moment. Elladan grasped his hand and squeezed it.

Elrohir whispered, "I am just weary Dan. I have to shut my eyes, but I promise you I shall come back." He looked around and saw Legolas holding Aragorn and Elladan becoming what was more or less a basket case. "See? I part from you for a few hours and you all become a few apples short of a bushel!" He shut his eyes wearily and Elladan cringed again. He feared greater than any could ever guess that Elrohir would never wake once he fell asleep. Even as he drifted into sleep or unconsciousness he mumbled, "Legolas, Elladan, get Estel to Ada." Then his breathing became deeper and yet erratic as pain scorched his middle.

To everyone it seemed as though Elrohir was dead and they had all hallucinated. However, Elladan looked at his hand and it was covered with blood, fresh blood. Dead beings don't bleed. Elrohir was alive, brought back to life by the mercy of the Valar. Elladan had never been more joyful to see his brother's blood than then. He smiled and said, "I will bear him back. Legolas, you bear back Estel."

Elladan carefully gathered his brother into his arms. The loud felt lighter. He was no longer carrying the weight of the dead. He could even feel some of his twin's warmth returning. Elladan smiled and with a finger he brushed a piece of Elrohir's raven hair away from his sleeping brother's eyes. He held Elrohir tightly, trying to share his warmth with his newly living twin.

Gilloth looked at the four and said, "I will cover your trail and meet you in Rivendell if possible. If I don't come back, don't come back after me." He suddenly sheathed his sword and said, "On second thought I will travel with you. If there is action it will be around you and not behind you. But my brother gave his life for you and I will willingly do the same."

The elder Elf went and cradled his mutilated brother into his arms and they all began to journey towards the refuge of Rivendell.

They were near the trail when Legolas halted, his wood Elf instincts telling him danger was not far off again. He looked at Gilloth and saw the Noldo already scanning the treetops and the brush about them. Running was not an option. It would only provoke and attack.

"Lets keep moving," advised Gilloth as his gray eyes searched around them. Legolas noticed that the dark haired Elf looked down to make sure that his sword was loose in its scabbard and able to be easily drawn.

Ancú coughed as he was led into Erestor's study. The high Elf looked at the younger Elf with a furrowed brow as Ancú tried stubbornly to stand and then proceed to walk out. His hand was on his wound and it was prominent he was in terrible pain untold. Erestor looked at him and said, "Ancú, you are going no where." His voice was firm but gentle, for it was not his nature to talk roughly.

Ancú put a fiery gaze upon the counselor and snapped, "I am going out that door and that is the end of it!" Erestor put a hand on the younger immortal's shoulder. Ancú looked at him stonily and said, "I have to get my forces rallied and get a plan. If I don't, they will all be slain. If you get Lord Elrond to heal me he will never let me up, but I know what I have to do."

Erestor grasped both of the younger's upper arms and pushed him into an overstuffed chair that he sat in when he studied. Ancú sighed and pleaded, "Erestor..."

Erestor sighed and said, "you need help. You must listen-" His gray eyes blinked twice and he knew he was losing the argument.

Ancú growled, "No! You will help me or get out and let me go my way!" The younger dark-haired Elf stood up and snapped, "I am not going to sit back and watch my world diminish!" Suddenly he drew a deep breath and collapsed on the ground in bitter pain. Blood came out of his mouth.

Erestor looked at his friend and said, "that does it, I am getting Lord Elrond..."

Ancú rose slowly up and said slowly and in a tight voice, "you can't Erestor. Please..."

The Elder Elf looked at the younger and a sad smile crept across his features. He had to admire this Elf's courage and persistence. If it had been under less pressing circumstances it would have been funny, but not so now.

Both of the Elves attention was drawn to the great wooden door of the study and in ran Rothinzil. The dark haired Mirkwood archer saw Ancú on the floor and his face drained of color. Ancú was dying. Soon it would be too late and he would perish. " Ancú, you have to let Erestor get the Lord Elrond. He can heal you," begged Roth urgently.

"No," breathed the wounded Elf stubbornly. For a moment he just glared at Erestor and Erestor shook his head. Something had to be done. Ancú had a sudden thought. Glorfindel could help. But then again he was not sure he would trust Glorfindel to put him under and do surgery on him. But there was no time for him to go under, he wouldn't wake in time. Anything done would have to happen while he was awake or else there would be no time after he woke for him to assemble his regiment. "Get Glorfindel...please," he moaned.

Erestor looked at Ancú and frowned, "Glorfindel? What good would he do?" He and Glorfindel were not the greatest of friends, but they could tolerate each other-he hoped. The counselor sighed and said, "I will get him, for what it is worth. You need to be still."

Lightly Erestor brushed past Rothinzil and left the room in search of the golden-haired Balrog slayer. Rothinzil looked at Ancú. The Elf's eyes were shut and tightly at that. His hands looked thin and nearly transparent. It was painfully obvious he was suffering greatly. The Mirkwood Archer began to speculate if there had been poison in the wound. " Ancú are you sure your wound is not poisoned?" asked Roth quietly.

No answer, just the silence.

" Ancú?" More silence filled the room and it clutched at Roth's heart. Was Ancú dead? " Ancú!" He was at his fallen friend's side and he gripped the sick Elf's wrist and turned it up. Placing two of his own slender fingers on the main vein, he felt for a pulse. It was slow, very slow. It seemed as though it was ready to stop. He rolled Ancú carefully onto his back, gently unfolding the immortal from his tight ball that he had drawn into to ward off pain.

Roth carefully set his ear so it was wavering right above the hurt Elf's chest. He listened intently for the heart beat. Along with being slow it was erratic. Ancú would never make it. The arrow tip had worked its way in deeper and was jabbing further into the Rivendell Elf's lung. He gently shook Anc's shoulders and the Elf opened his eyes to look at Roth. But then they slid out of focus again and Rothinzil noticed with alarm that they were turning translucent in their look. Ancú was fading fast. Before Glorfindel got there he would be dead at this rate.

"Hold on you stupid, headstrong lummox!" growled Rothinzil to his friend. He took and began to unbutton Ancú 's tunic and peeling the stiff and bloody pieces away from the wound. Ancú shifted and moaned. The last bit of his strength was being used to hold on to life.

The wound was ugly and the small part of the arrow shaft that had remained attached to the barb was sticking out of the immortal's flesh. Fresh blood came from the wound and with horror Rothinzil noticed that every time Ancú attempted to breath the arrow prevented his chest from rising as it compressed the rib and lung together. Ancú was suffocating.

He knew that if they did have to perform surgery it was doubtful that his friend would make it through. He knew that by the time Erestor and Glorfindel were in the room and all the medical stuff made then Ancú would be stilled forever.

Rothinzil knew what he was about to do was dangerous, but he had to take a chance.

He carefully grasped the shaft that projected out of the flesh of Anc's chest and he gripped it tightly. Ignoring the blood that rushed over his hands, threatening to make him ill, the Mirkwood Elf began to twist and pull the shaft free of the wound. Ancú cried out in his delirious sleep like state, but Roth continued.

There was every risk that the shaft would break and then they would have to cut Ancú open to get the arrowhead out. Ancú opened his eyes and looked at Roth pulling the projectile from his thorax. He moaned, "just let me die Roth... It hurts...stop...please stop." It broke Roth's heart to hear this begging from his companion and near brother.

Roth felt hot and fresh blood sliding over his hands, causing his grip on the shaft to slip. He held on tighter and knew that he had to get it out soon. Mustering up all the courage he could gather, he gave the barb one sure tug. It slid free and he felt some of Ancú 's rib give and heard a sickening pop as the barb showed itself from beneath the flesh.

It was coated in blood and Roth sighed. He looked at Ancú and the Elf's body was completely still. He feared that the Elf was dead until the hurt being drew a deep breath and he saw his right lung fill up and cause his chest to rise. A healthy color began to return to his face.

Roth felt weak and suddenly the ceiling was above him and all went black.

Glorfindel and Erestor tore into the room and when they saw Rothinzil lying on the ground and Ancú slowly rising, staring wide-eyed about him they stopped and held their breath. Glorfindel went over to Rothinzil and looked at the Elf. He did not appear to be hurt. Roth suddenly sat up, looked at the shaft that had nearly killed Ancú all bloody in his hand and he passed out again.

Glorfindel caught him before he hit the floor and he called to the younger Elf, "come on Rothinzil wake up!" He took and unfolded Roth's long fingers to relieve him of the section of stem.

Taking it, he handed it to Erestor who gingerly took it and held it at an arm's length.

Glorfindel let Rothinzil rest on the floor and went to Ancú, who was looking about the room as though in a daze. Blood covered his chest and no longer ran out of his mouth. Glorfindel said, "you stay here, I will fetch some bandages."

He left the room swiftly and Erestor watched them both with a careful eye. Rothinzil woke and he sighed. "Is Ancú all right?" he asked quickly before anyone could speak.

Ancú chuckled and whispered, "I am right here Roth, it is well. Glorfindel went to get some bandages." He hissed slightly and said, "I think that is the last time I shall ever journey in a cave, even if orcs have never been near it and that includes your prince's halls!" His vow seemed solid and Rothinzil glared.

"They are not caves! They are elegant corridors!" he growled at his friend. "You wound us Ancú!"

Ancú chuckled dryly and said, "very well. Let us make a truce, they are elegant caves!" Roth glared and the Rivendell Elf grinned.

"No, they are corridors!" seethed Rothinzil venomously and though a set of clenched teeth.

Ancú roll his eyes, "well they are the most cave-like corridors I ever saw."

Roth growled low and virulently, "they ARE CORRIDORS!"

Erestor rolled his eyes and snapped, "from the way you two quarrel one would never know that you nearly died, "he pointed at Ancú, "and you, "he pointed at Roth, "just fainted!"

Roth gasped, "I did not faint!"

Erestor groaned, "alright, you became more acquainted with the floor then. Either way you ended up on your back!" he snorted and said under his breath, "stupid wood Elf fainted."

Rothinzil heard it and muttered, "blacked out." Erestor looked t the Mirkwood Archer and sighed in exasperation.

Glorfindel came back in and he was holding a handful of bandages and a jar of some sort of herbal poultice. Ancú winced mentally as he figured the stuff was going to sting with a vengeance.

Glorfindel went and knelt by Ancú and taking a cloth that was damp with hot water he proceeded to wipe and cleanse the blood away from the wound. It was not infected, but that could change. Ancú just looked stonily ahead, this pain was certainly not unbearable, merely annoying.

But when Glorfindel began usage of the herbal application to the laceration the pain upgraded into a burning irritant. Ancú set his jaw and hissed slightly as the Gondolin Elf pushed it into the wound with his finger.

The bleeding had stopped and so for the moment Ancú would be dry. Roth went and stood by his friend's side, watching over the healing operation. Glorfindel then took the dressings for the wound up and said, "we are going to have to get the rest of that tunic off, you know that." Ancú rolled his eyes and slid it the rest of the ways clear of his body. He shivered and Glorfindel sighed softly muttering under his breath, "only you or Estel or his brothers would manage to do this." Then he thought, 'or perhaps Legolas.'

Glorfindel then took and wrapped the bandages all about Ancú 's middle and made sure they were really tight so that they would support his broken rib as well as keep the entry wound of the projectile clean. When this was done he stood up and reached his hand down in offer to Ancú. The younger Elf clasped it and was pulled to his feet. Ancú looked into Glorfindel's blue eyes and said, "you know I am not going to go to bed."

Glorfindel sighed wearily and said, "so Erestor informed me." He suddenly furrowed his brow and asked, "where is Estel?"

Ancú looked t the floor and shifted to his right foot uncomfortably. He had killed Estel; he could have stopped it. He was sure Aragorn was dead. He wished he had not been there, for then maybe Estel would have been able to make it through the cave without springing the trap as he had don to there demise. "He is dead Glorfindel."

Ancú sobbed and he said, "the cave we were in collapsed and he covered me with his own body because I was too grievously wounded to seek shelter. If he isn't dead he will be soon, for the enemy has him." Ancú watched as a tear fell like a silver raindrop to hit the stone floor and leave a little wet droplet on the ground.

Glorfindel put a finger under the younger's chin and turned his head upwards, "we will find him, don't worry. In the mean time, I think Erestor should inform Lord Elrond, and Rothinzil, you should look after Ancú," he spoke to the archer. Roth nodded slowly. The golden-haired Balrog-Slayer then looked at Ancú and asked, "where are the twins? Don't tell me they too are captured?"

Ancú gave a slight smile but it quickly faded. "They were not when I left, but that was hours ago and who can say what trouble they can find in an hour? I know they went after Estel."

Glorfindel gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder and said, "we will find them and bring them back. You do what you have to, Captain of the Guard of Rivendell." He gave the younger immortal a warm smile and Ancú nodded.

"I will do my best Lord Glorfindel." Glorfindel nodded in return and turned to Erestor. The counselor smiled and Glorfindel walked swiftly past him.

As Glorfindel was going around a corner he ran into Wilwarin. Her ageless face as now streaked with sorrow and worry. "Where are the Lords Elladan and Elrohir?" Her tone sounded urgent.

Glorfindel flashed a warm grin and said, "which one are you looking for?"

She was silent for a moment and said, "I do not know my lord." Her voice sounded hesitant and it wavered with uncertainty.

Glorfindel looked serious and he spoke softly, "one day you will have to choose. They are completely different you know."

He looked into her eyes and saw confusion and loneliness. She whispered, "I know. Elladan is strong, loyal and wise and more serious, he takes on the roll of being like another father to Estel." Her voice was dream like.

Glorfindel muttered under his breath, "Elladan wise? I wonder if she is thinking about THE Elladan and THE Elrohir."

Wilwarin sighed, "and Elrohir is sweet and like a child himself in some ways still. But he is also strong, wise and loyal." She brushed some stray long locks of hair away from her face.

Glorfindel coughed and said quickly, "I have to go my Lady." He smiled and taking her hand, he kissed it gently in reverence of her. For though she was only a kitchen maid, she was still a maiden in the House of Elrond and that counted for more than many thought. Then, the Balrog-Slayer began back down the hall he had been traveling and she watched him leave then turned down another hall on her way back to the kitchens.

Erestor looked at Ancú and he laughed, "you may want to put a shirt on."

The younger Elf laughed and said, "that's a piece of advice I will take you up on."

Roth went up and said, "we have to hurry." Ancú looked at him and nodded so slightly that Erestor did not see it, which was just what he had wanted. "Roth will go with me and you go and inform Lord Elrond about his sons and the action we are taking in Rivendell's defense and the retaking of his youngest child."

Erestor seemed to hesitate before he turned and left. He was not sure, but sensed a bit of mutiny in Ancú 's hazel eyes. He did not know what it meant exactly but he sensed it was some variation of trouble.

Ancú looked at Roth and said, "we are going to have to break the rules and not wear our uniforms on duty."

Rothinzil did not fully comprehend and he said, "come again?" He stood at an angle, placing almost all his weight on his left foot.

The Rivendell Elf sighed and said with a little bit of exasperation edging his voice, "when we are on guard duty we have to have our uniforms on, or well... the matching armor anyway." He sighed heavily and then spoke again, "but it is not that so much. It is the fact that Elrond will not let me do my plan willingly, for it is dangerous, but I know it will work."

Roth gave him an odd look and said, "Elrond has far more wisdom than you. You should heed him Ancú-"

"Its not that, but he wouldn't even let us go against the dark Elves if he thought he could prevent it another way," explained the Rivendell captain anxiously. "He would give himself up, especially if they have his sons." Ancú shook his head. "I can get the twins, Estel and Legolas back and assault the Dark Elves but I cannot allow Lord Elrond to put himself in danger that way. I swore an oath to protect him and Rivendell."

The pair began to exit out of the room and were making their way down the hall towards Anc's room.

"What are you going to do then?" asked Roth with a bit of tension in his voice. He was getting frustrated.

Ancú looked at him and said, "you have to promise not to hinder me in any way." He raised a dark brow and looked Roth in the eyes.

Rothinzil rolled them and asked wearily, "What dictum are you going to contravene?"

Ancú gave a half smile, "I am not sure which one it is, but I am going to have to lock Elrond in his study with Glorfindel and Erestor." They were near his room now and he began to put his hand on the doorknob.

Rothinzil put a hand on top of his friends to stay it and said, "I am almost one-hundred percent certain there is a law against the torment of Elf-lords in their home."

Ancú gave a half shrug and said, "I guess we will have to find out after the fact." He turned the doorknob and they both went in.

Anc's blankets on his bed were all in a jumble and Roth made a tsk noise with his tongue. "Such a neat room you possess." He eyed the clothes that were strewn on the bed with a critical and amused eye.

Ancú snorted, "the other day or well...two to three days ago I could not find the right tunic and I never bothered to put anything back." He suddenly clutched at his side and hissed. A sharp pain raced up and caused a headache. It felt like a wicked game of tag was happening in his chest with sharp pain being "it" and tagging the dull pain.

Rothinzil looked on anxiously and Ancú gave him an assuring smile. "I am fine Roth. It just hurts a little." Rothinzil thought that statement was a bit understated, unless Ancú was doing a new fighting technique that involved clutching one's side and pressing their lips into a line along with a hard glare to follow if anyone should comment.

Roth narrowed his eyes, "you are a good liar, you know that?" He followed Ancú to where the Elf was hunting like a mad thing through a closet for a simple shirt he liked. "Further more, I think you have lost your marbles!"

Ancú stopped long enough to shoot his friend a glare and then muttered almost to himself as he proceeded to dig through his closet again, "well you, Roth, are a few cards short of a deck!" Rothinzil chuckled.

The Mirkwood archer saw a lavender shirt with dark purple embroidery lying on the floor in a heap and he asked, "is that the shirt you are looking for?" He picked it up and tossed it at Ancú 's feet.

The Rivendell Elf snorted, "yes. I bet Elladan and Elrohir were in here at some point."

Rothinzil laughed and said, "I see no incentive for them to venture into _your _room."

Ancú shot him a deadly scowl and even as he put the shirt on, as he got it over his head he gave a muffled retort, "shut up!" He then buttoned the neck once it was slipped over his head and mumbled something about his hair.

**_TBC..._ No true angst. But yay! Elrohir is alive! And what do you all think of Wilwarin? **

**Looks like Ancú is ready to cause more trouble. LOL **

**Review Responses**

**Deana: **Yes, poor everybody. Legolas is getting pretty tired. Thanks for the review.

**Mornflower: **Yes, well...he can't stay dead forever! So don't worry LOL be happy! Oh! Elladan can see now. Hehehehehe...we realize that was a little confusing, but we are glad you asked, so now you know. There is one thing that must be argued...LEGOLAS IS OURS! We want OUR Elf! Grrr...(grabs Elf and starts running_) Legolas_: why does this always happen to me?

Oh! Your Elven adviser is hilarious. Glad there is someone who can hold help you keep your sanity, where was someone like that when we needed them? Now it is too late for us! Thanks for the review!

**Leela 74: **Glad that you like our OC's so well. Ancú and Rothinzil will have their own fic soon. We weren't sure how people would take to it. Although, it will Be Stacee Phelps and Celeb that will be doing that since Ancú is shared by those two really. Stacee just hasn't used the poor guy much yet. But yes, how much trouble can they get into on their own? Before we continue, do you really want to know?

We made you cry? G! Didn't think it was that sad, but yes, it wasn't happy either. Hehehehe. Not that Balrog and the Nazgul again! Our mistake. Muahahahaha! Think what you like. (Celeb: Don't tell her it WASN'T a mistake! Tin: Not if you don't) Thanks for the review and we are flattered that you would dedicate a fic to US of all people!

**Kathleen LaCorneille:** Your reviews are always such fun to read! Lecture us? Hehehehe. You must recall that strength and stupidity are often hard to tell apart. LOL Yes, poor Ancú! He is in a lot of pain! You wish you could take it away? So does he! LOL Elrohir feeling heavy...it was like the weight of the dead thing. Aragorn being light...that was symbolic that he was alive...you are a bit too hopeful LOL. Yes, poor ranger. I am sure he wants a little TLC but he can't have it yet! You will have to wait to find out about Gilloth, but of course Elrond will forgive him! It wasn't his fault exactly and he was sorry! Roth calling Naneth was rather funny, wasn't it? Hehehehe, glad you liked it. Thanks for the review! It is always such fun to read!

**elvengirl13737:** Wow, thanks for the review! Elladan got his sight back, YEAH! Glad you liked it! Thanks for reading!

**shadowed flames:** Ha ha, very cute. Very good laugh over that. Although, we must say, we can't really respond if you don't say a lot! Sorry! LOL


	11. A Change of Heart

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

_A Change of Heart _

Legolas was the first to see Rivendell up ahead in all its splendor and glittering crystal waterfalls. He smiled and whispered down to the still form of Aragorn in his arms, "We are there my friend and salvation is near I hope." His blue eyes swirled as he looked behind him to see Elladan coming up, bearing the sleeping Elrohir. Elrohir's chest rose and fell unevenly, but he was alive. Gilloth came up last of all, bearing his dead brother, Aldalossë, in his arms.

Elladan gave a sweet and yet bitter smile, "at last we look upon home again. I did not think we would make it so far." He spoke the heart of all of them and he looked down at Elrohir as though his twin was a mere babe. "We are back Elrohir and Ada will take care of you." Elrohir seemed to smile warmly in his death like slumber. Legolas just watched as a bird flew over the horizon and in to the mist that lay about Rivendell and floated down from the mountains.

Gilloth frowned and said, "we have reached there, but we have yet to get inside." He shifted the weight of his dead kin and looked at them all. "I think if we hasten down we can beat them there, for surely they have not traveled after us this far this quickly."

Elladan spoke again, "but they have the lust for revenge burning into their hearts and I doubt it will easily be cooled. We have to get home to my father Gilloth." He took and wrapped the cloak tighter about his brother and he heard Elrohir murmur faintly in his sleep.

"I still doubt they will have traveled so far so fast after us. For Ruthaer is argumentative and would have spent at least an hour arguing with Morceleb. I would not be surprised to find he spent two," reasoned Gilloth.

Together the companions entered Rivendell. All of the could not help but run now, for they were so close to achieving their goal and failure was not an alternative.

They raced into the Hall of Fire where each at some point or another had stood for a few moments before they had departed on the dangerous quest.

Elrond was pacing and save for the raven-haired Elf-lord the room was empty and the embers to the fires burned low as though in sleep. Instantly Legolas was sharply reminded of the drug and its sleep like effects. He shuddered and then looked back as Elladan called out, "Ada!"

Elrond spun around to face them and said, "My sons and prince Legolas you return! Ancú has already made it back, or so Erestor has informed me. Glorfindel was preparing to go and find you, but he is supposed to check in with me before he departs so he will know you made it here."

He was about to embrace his eldest son when he saw Elrohir gathered in Elladan's arms wrapped in the cloak. He saw the dried blood about his middle son's mouth and he felt fear clutch his heart. Was Elrohir dead? No, he breathed. But he knew that his child was in great pain, for the Elf would shift and hiss. "Elrohir," he breathed sorrowfully to his son.

"Ada?" asked Elrohir, opening his eyes slowly and blinking. Elladan felt like he was going to faint and he felt tears rising in the back of his eyes ready to spill forth.

Elrond carefully drew back the cloak near Elrohir's abdomen and saw the blood, red and bright still oozing from an ugly and yet perfectly cut wound. Elladan's eyes suddenly went spacious and he reeled. Elrond quickly took Elrohir up in his arms and held his child as his other one went out stone cold onto the floor.

Sorrow, and weariness had gotten the best (or worst) of Elladan and he could not cope. He had caused Elrohir his pain and their Ada his worry. Even though he had not caused all of it, he had caused enough. He was weary from grief.

Elrond watched in slow motion as Elladan fell to the floor and was still in unconsciousness. "Glorfindel!" he called quickly. He needed help.

"Here my lord," said Gilloth, placing his dead brother on the ground gently. "let me aid you." Gilloth went and carefully collected Elladan up into his arms and looked at the Elf-lord that stared down at him as he stood up. Though Gilloth was older, he knew who his betters were.

Elrond knitted his brow and asked in an almost cold voice, "who are you? Why are you here?" After all, it was hard to decide whom he should place his trust in and this strange Elf did not seem like a likely candidate to him.

"I am an outcast, though some may call me a traitor, but once I was Gilloth," he answered quickly. He stared at Elrond for a moment and Elrond stared back as the two strove in silent thought and trail.

Elladan stirred in his arms and he murmured, "I did it. I killed him Ada, I am sorry I did." Elrond looked at his eldest son. And then he looked to Legolas, who bore Aragorn. The human was in a deep sleep or unconsciousness, it was hard for one to tell. "Follow me, both of you," he uttered softly.

They were led back to Elladan's room and Elrond placed Elrohir and Elladan on the bed side by side. Elrohir looked at his father's pained gray eyes and asked in a tired voice, "is Elladan alright Ada? I saw him fall. How is Estel?"

Elrond sighed and said, "don't make me put you under Elrohir." He began to unwrap the cloak form about his son to see the wound better.

"Ada, there is no need. I am sleepy enough-" his father gave him a sharp glare and Elrohir closed his eyes and mouth. He began to drift of into sleep just prove his statement that drugs were not needed.

Legolas spoke from behind Elrond, "Master Elrond where shall I place Estel?" he asked in a soft voice. It seemed to him that they had forgotten about the human. But he knew better, he knew looks were deceptive and that Estel was one of the foremost in Elrond's heart.

Elrond spun around and passed a weary hand past his brow. If his sons continued in the habit of getting injured and nearly dying they would age him before it was time to leave for Valinor. He hadn't meant to temporarily forget about Estel that was just how it had happened. He had to stop doing this. Quietly he stammered, "place him in his own room Legolas and do look after him as I try and tend to his reckless brothers."

Legolas left swiftly and was in Aragorn's room within seconds. Carefully, he lay the young Dúnedain on the soft feather down mattress. He whispered softly, "we are home and your brothers are getting tended to. Everything will be alright." Legolas secretly hoped that Lord Elrond would hurry and tend to Aragorn's wounds. They were many and if you counted them all together they were grievous.

Elrond looked at the wound Elrohir had sustained. It was deep and seemed to have run his middle son though the abdomen. He also noticed the cut was not crude, but perfect, the cut of an Elf warrior. Carefully he began to peel away Elrohir's bloodied tunic to reveal the skin around the injury. It was not red with infection. Nor was it hot. As a matter of fact, it was oddly cold with a seemingly fell chill.

Elrond looked at Elrohir and began to wonder what had befallen him when Elladan woke. He looked at his father and asked softly, "are you angry with me Ada?" His voice sounded almost child like and Elrond looked at him hard and yet softly.

"Why would I be angry with you my son?" he asked in a low and kind voice. What had Elladan done to reap his wrath? Gilloth looked at them uncomfortably and shifted his foot from one to the other. Elrond looked at the strange Elf and back at his eldest child.

Elladan felt tears burning in his eyes so he shut them; scared that the silver drops would appear and his father would see he was afraid. "I killed Elrohir father. I ran him through. Please tell me he will live."

Elrond looked at his son with knitted brows and said, "But he is alive and his wound is not infected. You did not kill him Elladan," Elrond tried to reason to his paranoid son.

Elladan sank deeper into his pillow and he sobbed, "but I did Ada and the Valar brought him back." Elladan felt wiped out and he felt like a turncoat. He did not deserve his father's love, not after what he had done...

Elrond took Elladan's chin in his hand and forced his son's face to look at his. "Look at me Elladan," and then Elrond's eyes suddenly went large and he stammered, "you can see." His voice was full of so much surprise that if things had not been so dire Elladan would have chuckled. Elrond's face seemed to lighten when he saw his son's strong, clear gray eyes staring back. They were no longer pale and dull, but bright and full of color. However their surface shimmered with unspilled tears.

Elladan turned his head away, not wanting the guilt that was in his eyes to reflect back into his father's. "I was given back my sight after Elrohir's death and our capture," he mumbled quietly.

Elrond looked at his son and said, "but how as it that you killed your own brother?" None of this was making any sense.

"He came to rescue me from many foes and I did not see him as he fought by my side, for I was still blind. Thinking Elrohir to be a foe I stabbed him and ran him trough." Elladan let the tears roll down his face and he sobbed loudly, "it was an accident. I didn't mean to, but I did."

Elrond gently bracketed Elladan's head with his hands and turned his son's head to see him. Elladan looked away with his eyes. Elrond felt tears in his own eyes and said, "I know you did not mean it. Elrohir is well and I will see him through. He is not angry with you and so you need not be angry with yourself. I love you Elladan, and I always will."

Elladan whirled his gray eyes to meet his father's and he gave a weak smile back. "I love you Ada." Elrond bent down and embraced his eldest son in a huge fatherly hug. Elladan buried his face in his father's robes like he had after a bad dream when he was but a small child. For a moment they were both lost in memories of happier times and sad times alike.

Elrond murmured, "it is well my son." He pulled away and looked in Elladan's wet eyes. To him it seemed both the wins were little children again and had just had a bad dream around two in the morning. He ran his hand down the side of Elladan's face and then the raven-haired Elf-lord sighed. "You need rest."

Elladan smiled around a large yawn. "Ada I can't. They will be here and I have to find Ancú so we can go against them." But before he even finished his thoughts he fell asleep.

However, Elrond was not relieved. "They" was not at all encouraging. Who were "they" and how many did "they" consist of. He turned and saw Gilloth standing in the corner watching the exchange and he noticed Elrond was looking at him. "You are Gilloth, correct?"

"I am my lord," answered Gilloth respectfully. He bowed his head in homage. "I will not lie to you Lord Elrond. I was once one of the companions of Morceleb who was harbored here for a time under your care. I was the leader of the patrol that ambushed your twin children and I captured your human son. I am the brother of Aldalossë, who I brought here dead."

Elrond gave Gilloth a sharp look and asked in a tone that was filled with suppressed anger, "and why do you tell me this? Are threatening me?" His voice turned into a calculated growl.

Gilloth remained calm and by doing so also earned the respect of Elrond and caught his attention. "I tell you because I wish for a clear conscience and no longer wish to be a part of them. I cannot go back to them; they would kill me. But if you wish I will leave your halls. I ask one favor of you only and no more."

Elrond sighed and even as he turned his gaze upon Elrohir and his wound he asked, "what would you ask of me?" Elrond began to move Elrohir's hands away from the laceration.

"I would ask to have the honor of giving my brother a final resting place here," answered Gilloth in a near whisper.

Elrond stopped working on preparing Elrohir's wound for cleaning and he asked thoughtfully, "how was it he died?" He would normally never ask this question, but with all the chaos it was mandatory that he knew the answer.

Gilloth murmured, "he tried to lead Ancú and the man called Estel through the caves. They were once inhabited by orcs, as you well know. Ancú was caught in a trap and he was shot b a single arrow. This triggered a collapse of the cavern. My brother was crushed to his death." These were sad tidings under any situation, but now they were horrible.

Elrond knitted his brows and said, "I will grant you your request. A large oak grows in the garden, I think that at its foot would be the perfect place for him to reside in." Suddenly he said, "I was not told Ancú had any injury."

Gilloth looked at Elrond with raised brows and a dark frown to match and said, "from what I was told he was near death and had been smacked around quite a bit. Have you seen him my lord?"

Elrond scowled and spoke thickly, "no I have not, not yet anyway, but that can be changed." He went back to work on Elrohir. Carefully he felt around the wound to see what organs had been sundered and what ones were swelling. To his utter amazement and horror he realized that the lung had been punctured and two ribs split. He knew that the Valar were preserving his son for something, but he knew not what.

Gilloth looked at Elrohir and Elladan with a look of pity and sorrow. They reminded him sharply of himself and Aldalossë. Close and ever together...until now. For his brother was gone. He muttered quietly, "I will take my leave Lord Elrond."

Elrond nodded and said; "get some rest. You are safe here, but if you pass Ancú in the halls, tell him I want him immediately. You know who he is I take it?"

Gilloth gave a curt bow of his head and said, "I do indeed my lord." Elrond nodded again as though faraway and Gilloth left him.

Going out into the Hall of Fire he went to his brother's side and picked up one of Aldaloss's cold and still hands. He looked at his brothers eyes, eyes that would never see Middle Earth again. They were closed and it looked as though his brother lay only in peaceful sleep and had not died a horrible death with his body crushed. "You are going to be buried here little brother. In Rivendell, the place you would have loved. The Lord Elrond has promised me that you can be set to rest beneath the large oak tree in garden." He bent his head and set it against his brother's chilled forehead. "I am going to miss you."

Glorfindel came striding into the Hall of Fire and when he saw Gilloth bending over his fallen brother he stopped. This was a new Elf. Glorfindel knitted his brows and stared for a moment. The figure that this stranger was kneeling over was a dead Elf. He could see that the other was grieving heavily.

Sighing, the Elf of Gondolin strode over and set a hand on Gilloth's shoulder. "You are no Rivendell Elf," he murmured softly. "For what purpose do you mourn? I am sure he is blissful where he is and looking down on you."

Gilloth looked up at Glorfindel and said, "I remember you, you were the one my patrol attacked, Balrog-Slayer." He choose to ignore the comment made about his brother.

The golden-haired Elf frowned. He had not seen the Elves that had attacked him. But he had to wonder what this immortal was doing here mourning over another Elf when he had been trying to kill him. "What brought you here?" he asked tersely and somewhat coldly. He was recalling how his poor horse had taken the wound meant for him.

"I mean no harm, I seek no retribution, only forgiveness. I am no longer in league with Morceleb," answered Gilloth. He never looked up from his brother.

Glorfindel nodded and said, "I see. And why did you leave?" he asked calmly with a surprisingly serene look in his blue eyes. He cocked his head ad looked down at Gilloth.

The other Elf frowned, "my brother died for the Son's of Elrond and I would like to prove that he did not die in vain," explained the raven-haired Elf quickly. "I also mean to bury him here. Lord Elrond said I may lay him to rest beneath the oak tree in the gardens of his refuge."

Erestor showed up and when he saw Glorfindel and Gilloth talking he called out, "and what is going on here? Glorfindel you were supposed to go and-who is that?" he asked with a start.

Glorfindel looked down at Gilloth and said, "you will have to forgive Erestor, he is rather...what is the word for it?...Touchy about strangers in the Last Homely House."

Erestor wrinkled his nose and said with a snort of dignity, "I just don't drag anybody in here Lord Glorfindel." Glorfindel gave a wry chuckle and Erestor predicted, "I bet you will bring hobbits in here someday! Honestly you and the twins will probably call in a whole troop of dwarves or perhaps a hobbit with them!"

Glorfindel shook his finger at the fuming adviser. "You exaggerate. It will _never_ happen."

Erestor rolled his dark eyes and said, "you say that now, but don't say I didn't warn you when Valar forbid dwarves come marching in here!" Then his gaze turned back onto Gilloth and he said, "who are you? I do not believe I know you."

"I am Gilloth," answered the mourning Elf quickly and without hesitation.

Glorfindel looked up at Erestor and said, "go and tell Elrond that I will come and speak to him in a moment. I have to show Gilloth where he can lay his brother until later when we can bury him." Erestor nodded slowly and spoke not a word but turned in the direction of the twins rooms where he guessed the Elf-lord would be, mourning over his sons whom he presumed were dead.

Glorfindel looked at Gilloth and said, "would you like me to carry him?"

Gilloth looked up at Glorfindel. The Gondolin Elf did not show any sign of loss or grief. "The death of another seems to effect you not. What kind of an Elf-lord are you?"

Glorfindel gently in a near caress like gesture, gathered Aldalossë up into his arms and said, "I know where he is and I know he is happy. He awaits you and yet he hopes you will never join hm."

"I am sorry," answered Gilloth. "I forget you and who you are. Great are you deeds Lord Glorfindel."

Glorfindel frowned in thought and as they began to walk down the hall he said, "perhaps at one time, but I cannot say only history and those who judge it." He gave a soft chuckle and said, "it is hard to fathom one being dead and living again. I for one am still trying to understand the full reason they sent me back in the first place. I perceive I have a job to do yet, but I know it not."

Soon they were in the Healing Ward and Glorfindel went to a bed and benevolently set the Elf he bore onto the soft linen sheets and he looked at Gilloth. The raven-haired Elf spoke softly, "he was my brother and I do not ask your help to bury him." Gilloth gingerly took his pale brother's hands and crossed them across the cold chest.

Gilloth did not understand why Morceleb hated the Son's of Elrond so. Everybody under the Elf-lord's roof was kind and understanding even if they were a little demented. Gilloth did not want to go back to his home. His father would not accept him, Morceleb wished to take his life and his brother was dead...forever. He knew that Aldalossë would not rise from the dead like Elrohir had or even Glorfindel. Aldalossë was gone for eternity. How would he tell his father that he let his brother die? He couldn't, he was not going home. He could not live here either; he had caused too much grief here. No, he had one option left; he had to fight and die here to try and destroy the evil he had helped to bring into being.

Glorfindel did not say anything as he left. He just took one last look at Gilloth before he turned and went out the door, leaving the other to himself.

Elrond rose up from where he had been seated on the edge of the bed looked at his twin children, side by side and sleeping. A faint smile played on the Elf-lord's lips as he saw Elrohir shiver and Elladan sense it even in his sleep and carefully move nearer to his brother and wrap the blanket closer about Elrohir.

Elrond was about to close the door when Erestor walked quietly up to him. "So they are home are they?" His tone sounded quiet and thoughtful. He had thought they would make it. Elladan and Elrohir had a knack for getting into trouble and pulling themselves out of it again.

Elrond nodded, "they are. But Elrohir almost did not come back." He sighed and then said, "but now it is well, so do not trouble yourself Erestor."

Erestor smiled grimly and then said, "Lord Glorfindel is going to come and speak to you in a moment. He is helping the Elf Gilloth tend to his departed brother."

Elrond made no move to show he had heard Erestor speak. He knew what was said yet he was too deep in thought to respond. Erestor knew it and did not ask Elrond if he had heard.

Elrond knew he had to go and tend to Aragorn and see what trouble his foster son had managed to call down upon himself this time. Wearily he gently closed the door as well as turned and began down the hall another door to Estel's room.

Legolas sat on the edge of the bed and his eyes were wet with tears. Aragorn was awake now, but it was obvious he was in pain. He was having extreme difficult keeping his eyes open. The young human's breathing was erratic and the blonde Elf had his hand on Aragorn's chest, trying to will his heart to slow down through what little power Legolas had from being an Elf. However, Elrond could see the attempt was futile. "Legolas you know as well as I do that your power is not enough to help him, nevertheless, your steadfastness is more than praiseworthy."

Legolas nearly jumped at the voice and he looked into the serene eyes of the Lord of Rivendell. No, he took that back, it was not peace but weariness he saw in the raven-haired immortal's eyes. It was as though they were deep caverns of memories that went farther back than anyone could understand. He had seen much war and much pain and turmoil in his time. He had seen enough that he did not care to see anymore Elves against Elves. Especially Elves returning from his past. It was like being haunted by a past he thought he had left behind. Had he been a lesser Elf he might not have been able to bear it. Yet here was his children and their friends who were like sons to him having to brace themselves against hatred generations old.

"My Lord Elrond you know what transpired to cause him to be brought here thus?" asked the prince with a darkening frown.

"I know he was caught in the collapse of a cave once inhabited by orcs," Elrond told him sadly. He tenderly took and removed Thranduil's son's hand from Aragorn's slowly rising chest.

Legolas looked at his boots and wriggled his toes inside them oddly. How could he explain to Aragorn's father that it was his fault the human had been captured in the first place? '_Well_,' he thought with a dark inward grin at his own cowardice, "_starting to say anything might not be bad idea. Lord Elrond isn't going to bite my head off, though from the look of his glare (not being helped by his eyebrows) it may seem like he was about to_.'

He looked at the Lord of Rivendell and his blue eyes nearly went wet and then they went cold with anger, anger directed at himself. "We went to look for Ancú around the middle of the night. We ran into Gilloth and his regiment I suppose. The short of it is I was drugged and made immobile and Aragorn resisted, but his arm was broken, or maybe no more than hairline fracture." Legolas took a moment to breathe and had just realized he had been speaking with one breath to go on. "He was with Ancú I believe, for he was captured as well, but not with us," added the blonde Elf quickly at a sharp glance from Elrond.

Elrond carefully, almost as though he was fearful, picked up his youngest son's broken arm in its sling that had mostly come loose from the cave in. He noticed also that the elbow was dislocated and then put back in. Ancú had to have don it, for from everything he had been told Legolas had not been with the prince. Elrond knew that he had to see Ancú and he found it odd that his Captain of the Guard had not reported to him yet for duty.

As Elrond looked Estel over he found that blood was on the sheets in odd lines that had fanned and spread as though the man had been shifted from a position. He looked at Legolas and the prince said nothing but diverted his eyes to the now twitching form of his friend. Aragorn was waking.

Elrond spoke softly and soothingly, "easy my son. You are safe and all is well. Your brothers rest in Elrohir's room." He knew he would have to mention the twins or the dark-haired ranger would never settle into regular sleep. Then he knew the human would be wondering about Legolas next.

The prince was a step ahead and said in a voice that was nearly softer than Elrond's, "I am right here Estel. Go to sleep now."

Aragorn struggled to open his eyes and they focused in on Elrond. "Ada? Is this a dream?" he asked quietly.

"No my child. You are home _ion-nin_," told Elrond with a smile that showed his joy that it was not a dream. He watched as the young man on the bed closed his gray orbs with fatigue. The Lord of Rivendell held his breath for a moment before uttering, "there is always hope."

Legolas smiled around a yawn and Elrond looked at him closely. It made the prince uncomfortable and he fiddled with a rent in his pant leg uneasily. The raven-haired Elf-lord sighed and said, "Prince Legolas you need your sleep. What would your father say if I let you stay up in your weak and weary state?" asked Elrond in a near complaining and yet pleading voice as he knew the argument that was coming.

Legolas sighed and said with a sloppy grin that was hardly befitting of a prince of Elves, "he would that he commends your effort and that you should have known it would be fruitless."

Elrond shook his head and said, "Legolas, get some sleep _now_." He hated having to be firm with the prince but the blonde Elf really could use some down time.

He watched out of the corner of his eyes as the prince rose and went to a stuffed chair in the corner of the room that was large and comfortable looking. The younger Elf eased himself down into it and wriggled down so his feet and long legs were out in front, crossed comfortably and his head was against the back. Then he wearily shut his eyes. Even in his sleep he mumbled, "please wake me when he gains consciousness Lord Elrond."

Elrond smiled and said with a drone to his voice, "that I will Legolas."

Tenderly Elrond rolled Aragorn over onto his stomach so that he could get a look at the Human's back. Rocks, jagged and twisted had fallen and marred the flesh. Blood was coating the young man's tunic back. This was going to be a disaster to clean up.

Elrond was not really sure where to start. Carefully he took and began to remove the tattered clothing from Aragorn's back.

The gashes were deep and numerous. He was surprised that the young man had not been paralyzed. Wouldn't he have had the sense to get out of the cave before this? Something had to have held him back. Legolas had not been with him there, or so he had vaguely gathered.

Elrond sighed and was about to call for Glorfindel but upon turning around he saw Ancú standing in the doorway, holding an ointment. The young Elf came and handed it to the elder Elf with a slight bow. Elrond did not waste his time on the formalities, but took an popped the lid off the salve. Ancú looked on grimly.

The young Elf felt he was going to be sick and really fast. This was his fault.

Then Elrond asked the dreaded question, "how was it all of this happened to my foster child?"

Ancú felt the color drain from his face and he leaned heavily on a chair. The immortal began to tremble as he said, "I did it." Ancú collapsed on the ground and he shivered as he sobbed. "It was my fault. Honestly Lord Elrond I didn't mean to. I was going to be killed and he saved me...it was an accident." Here he was, the Captain of the Guard and yet he had not prevented his lord's son's injury. Why?

Elrond narrowed his eyes in confusion as he rubbed the salve on the cuts. Then, he gave the younger Elf a sharp glare. "Pull yourself together Ancú! What happened?"

Ancú opened his mouth to speak, but no words came forth. He moved his mouth and no sound was on his lips. Elrond sharpened his gaze and Ancú stood up slowly. If Elrond knew he had been wounded and was hardly able to breathe still at times then he would try and heal him if he didn't wish to kill him first. As Ancú held back a sob, more blood came out on his lips. He hastily wiped it away.

However Elrond noticed. He softened his eyes and said gently, " Ancú I understand, now let me see your injury." Internal bleeding was most often deadly.

Ancú stood on a pair of shaky legs. He could not let his lord see the wound. If he did he would never be able to protect, nay, save Rivendell. If he died afterwards, that was fine. He would have saved the lives of countless other Elves of his guards that depended on his judgement. "I will be fine my lord. It is nothing."

Elrond's gaze hardened again and he said firmly, "you are bleeding from the mouth Ancú, I command you to let me see it!"

Ancú began to go backwards to the door and Elrond rose up from where he had been sitting on the edge of Aragorn's bedside. The younger Elf stammered, "I have to go Lord Elrond, I will find you when all of this is over."

Elrond looked at the other Elf and he said, " Ancú I only want to help you!"

But Ancú was gone.

Elrond sat back down and he rubbed his temples in weariness. Young Elves were such a nuisance at times. They were so assured of themselves. He took some more salve and spread it on the wounds. It was a cleaning solution, meant to sterilize the wounds and then be wiped clean of them.

He was nearly finished applying the poultice when he heard a voice from the door say, "I brought you bandages and water along with clean clothes Elrond."

The Lord of Rivendell raised his head and looked to see Erestor standing in the doorway. The counselor gave a wry smile and Elrond spoke grimly, "how did you know I was in need of them?"

Erestor shook his head and spoke softly, "we are talking about Estel and Legolas, bad enough on their own, then you add the twins, more trouble. But after that you throw in a few more like Glorfindel and Ancú and well, you are asking for so much more than a cataclysm of huge dimension!" He went to the bedside and asked so softly that it was barely picked up, "he is bad, isn't he?"

Setting the bandages on a bare spot on the bed he sighed watched as Elrond said nothing but gathered a cloth in to his hand and dipped it into the warm water. However, as the Elf-lord began to wring the cloth out, he said, "Estel is better off than you think, but I have to get the dirt out of these, otherwise he may get worse."

Erestor nodded and aid, "Glorfindel told me to tell you he is in with the twins at this very moment. He will wait for you in there since he supposes you are going to go and check up on them in a moment." Elrond nodded and Erestor said, "I think I shall go and wait with him, for I too wish to speak with you."

Elrond suddenly remembered how Ancú had been hurt and Erestor had told him nothing of it and neither had Glorfindel though he was more than certain they had known. "I need to speak to you as well."

**_TBC..._poor Aragorn! Not much angst, but that comes later and well, no more for now. ****_Please review! _**

**Kathleen LaCorneille: **Thanks for the review! Yes! Elrohir lives and we are thrilled that you think Ancu is strong, but yes, major trouble ahead for them! LOL You are right there! And Estel will wake soon. Hehehehehehehe. Sleepy head! Hope your new job is going well and you are more than welcome for your response, we love your reviews.

**elvengirl3737:** thanks for the review! Glad you liked the dialog and yes! Elrohir lives!

**Leela74:** Thanks for the review! (blushes) that was so sweet. Attacked? Not exactly, but well..hope you like that part. Um...Yes! Elrohir does live! More ranger angst to come. And we think it is so cool you dedicated the story to us and actually think we are worthy.

**Shadowed Flames:** ROTFL! Hehehehe. Gilloth is cool? Okay...do you want us to pay for your therapy or something? LOL Actaully, he is kind of 'cool' in a way we guess. Anyway, cute response and Tin thinks you are hilarious! Thanks for the odd review! LOL

**Mornflower:** Glad you lied this chapter! And thanks for the review! One more thing...LEGOLAS IS OURS!

**Sielge:** Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it!

**Deana:** Thanks for reviewing...Elrohir lives! Yay! We share your joy!

**Beling:** Glad you liked it and that your nail is okay. LOL Thanks for the review! Don't know how much romance there will be, but plenty of angst. Well..you will see...anyway...Ancu does take his job seriously...VERY seriously!

**_Thanks to all those who reviewed and we hope to hear from you again! Sorry if there were typo's but we had no time to edit! _**


	12. Affairs of Integrity

**_CHAPTER TWELVE_**

_Affairs of Integrity _

Ancú went around the corner near Elrohir's room. He planned to wait there until Elrond and Erestor were inside and then lock them in. However he was beginning to wonder why he was going to be as cruel to the twins as to lock them in with Glorfindel and Erestor, who were more than bound to be at each other's throats before the day was out.

Rothinzil was waiting in Anc's room. He was supposed to stay there until the Captain of the Guard returned and told him all was clear for them to follow through with their plan.

Elrond stood up after he had carefully swathed his youngest's back in clean linen bandages. The human was still lying on his stomach, but is head was tilted to the side in peaceful sleep or unconsciousness. The Lord of Rivendell could not be sure which it was. He prayed it was no more than a deep sleep. He stood alone (except for Prince Legolas, who was still asleep in a chair) and watched his foster son for a moment as though it was a peaceful night and Estel was sleeping peacefully.

Carefully, Elrond took up a soft blanket and drew it up about the human until it reached the man's shoulders and then he draped it gently across them. He then reached over the ranger and picked up the bloodied tunic that he had been forced to take off so he could make sure he had bandaged all the wounds.

He heard a soft snort and chuckled to himself as he saw Legolas sleeping deeply in the chair. The way the prince was laying he was going to get a crick in his neck. Elrond knew that the young prince was going to have to be moved. Although Legolas would probably be furious with him, he was going to move the blonde Elf to his own bed.

Lord Elrond set the bloody tunic on a nightstand nearby, planning to deal with it later. He chuckled as he recalled how often he had been told by Estel that the human would 'get it later'. Elrond went over to Legolas and gently gathered the near coma like sleeping Elf into his arms. Legolas was light, even for an Elf, so the burden was far from great.

Legolas spoke in his sleep and he muttered, "Strider, they are here. Where are you?" Elrond narrowed his eyes and then he shifted the prince in his arms as he carried Estel's closest friend to the blonde Elf's quarters that were always there for him since he so frequently visited Rivendell.

As he entered the room, he saw the curtains flailing in the breeze by the balcony and he noticed the door was open. He quickly set Legolas on the bed and pulled a blanket up to the prince's mid-chest. Striding over to the bastion, he looked over the rail and amusement danced in his old and yet ageless eyes as he saw the bed sheets dangling down and tied fast to the railing. Oh, yes, that was how they had escaped.

He was not going to let the bed sheets stay dangling from his home and he began to work the knot. It was tight and he guessed that it had to be Legolas' knot. He worked his fingers into it and managed to pull it loose and then coil it up into a ball.

As Elrond left the prince to rest, he carried the ball of bed sheets out with him to give to someone to dispose of. The Lord of Rivendell shut the door quietly and then walked briskly to Aragorn's room, where he found the human unmoved. He had to admit he was hoping to see some sign that the human had shifted his weight or stirred in the slightest. He wanted to see a sign that the man was only in rest, not in unconsciousness.

Grabbing the soiled tunic from the small table, the raven-haired lord then went and left that room. He sighed heavily and walked back to Elrohir's room, where he hoped to see better signs.

Erestor greeted him and said thickly, "if you want Lord Glorfindel to keep living under your roof tell him that I am not a 'strained individual in frightful need of an attitude adjustment', otherwise I may be forced to send him back to Mandos to see if he can't grant him an attitude adjustment!"

Elrond raised a brow and called in to Glorfindel, who sat in a chair near Elladan. "Glorfindel, for the love of Elbereth leave Erestor alone!" The Lord of Rivendell had to admit he was somewhat amused and he held back the urge to smile. Erestor looked around Elrond and stuck his tongue out at Glorfindel who revolved his blue eyes in annoyance.

"So now you are an immature strained individual-" began to Gondolin Elf with a snort.

"In frightful need of an attitude adjustment?" asked Erestor with a growl. "Lord Elrond!" yelled the raven-haired counselor.

Elrond growled out, "Glorfindel!"

Glorfindel looked wounded and said with a growl of his own, "he stuck his tongue out at me!"

Elrond rolled his eyes and said, "if you two don't cooperate for one blessed minute I will throw you both out!" He was under a lot of stress or he probably wouldn't have even bothered to listen to their petty little quarrel. Suddenly he knitted his brows and fixed Glorfindel and Erestor both with what was known as 'the look' around Rivendell. "You told me nothing of Anc's injury, either of you."

Erestor shifted his weight from left to right foot as was necessary and Glorfindel took and put a piece of his golden tresses in-between his fingers, twisting it uneasily. Erestor whispered, "you will break your hair off that way."

Glorfindel looked at the counselor like he was mad and then followed the raven-haired Elf's eyes to his hand. He hadn't even realized he was twisting his hair and he hastily let it go. But first he shot a venomous glare at Erestor, who smirked. The golden-haired Elf-lord then made a mental note that he should try and cut off some of Erestor's hair as a little joke. Perhaps while the raven-haired Elf was sleeping he could……..No, there were better things to think about.

Elrond sighed and asked in a weary and distressed voice, "why on Middle Earth didn't you tell me?" He was finally being able to relieve some of the stress that he felt out, "Ancú came stumbling in with blood coming from his mouth! I had no idea he was hurt to begin with!" seethed the Lord of Rivendell.

"He told us not to tell you. He is a Captain; I suppose he can take care of himself-"started Glorfindel with a frown. Elrond turned a fiery gaze on him and the golden-haired Elf said quickly, "well you had to put him there for some reason."

A quiet voice from the bed said with a hint of irritation, "some people are trying to recover!"

Elrond looked around Erestor to see Elladan rising up on his elbows. His body trembled with the effort, but he held his own. Quickly the raven-haired Elf-lord of Rivendell was at his son's side. Elladan did not smile, his voice was full of tension, "how is Estel?" he asked abruptly.

Elrond gave a fleeting wry smile and said, "he is resting in his room, you can see him when you are well." Elladan looked around and sank back into the pillows.

With a growl he asked incredulously as he closed his eyes, "define 'resting'." Elladan knew that for Estel it could mean many things and he was hoping it meant that he was sleeping peacefully. Elrohir shifted at Elladan's side, wriggling closer to his brother and then opening his eyes and blinking rapidly as though he was awakened out of a dream.

Elrohir saw Elladan lying by him first thing with his eyes closed and fear shot through his heart. Was Elladan hurt? "Dan?" he moaned weakly. He could not live without his brother.

Elrond was about to say that Elladan was merely resting when the elder twin opened his eyes at the sound of his younger brother's voice and saw Elrohir's face. It was worried and weary but awake. "I am well Ro," he murmured quietly to his younger brother.

Elrohir looked at him like he had sprouted a second head and wings to fly with. Elladan looked at his brother and asked with some heat, "what?" It was a rather annoying look. If something was wrong he would rather his brother tell him about it rather than gawk at him. Frowning, he was ready to ask Elrohir just what his problem was.

The younger twin suddenly blurted out, "you can see Dan!" Elrohir was nearly beside himself with excitement. He then yawned, unable to stay awake and said, "you can see." Even though Elrohir had to be in pain from his own injury sustained at the hand of the one that he loved most the younger twin was still overjoyed for his twin.

Elladan smiled and he spoke as though he was far away and out of sight. As though he was in another world far away from where he actually was, in peace. "Yes, but it was too late." His eyes watered with tears and he closed them, scared that they would fall and his father would see and Glorfindel along with Erestor would see his weakness. He could not sleep, but he was in no mood to talk, so he kept his eyes shut and listened.

The eldest of Elrond's three sons felt his father brush his hair back away from his face like he had not done to him since he was very young. Elladan gave a brief outward smile, but inside he was beaming.

Ancú was about to go and lock the door with all of them behind it when he saw Rothinzil sprinting down the hall. He rolled his eyes and whispered hastily, "Roth what in the world do you think you are doing!" His voice dropped to a mere hiss at the end and Roth snorted with a bit of dignity.

"You are truly demented Ancú! If you are going to lock them in, you are going to need a chair," explained Rothinzil with a smile that stated, 'I am right you are wrong!'

Ancú was not amused and he was not afraid to show it more over. "Why can't you just stay in there? What is it with you Mirkwood Elves and having to follow everybody everywhere?" he snapped in a censuring voice.

Roth was amused and he was not the least bit squeamish about showing that. "Why do you Rivendell Elves insist on trying to do everything on your own?" he asked, answering a question for a question. Ancú didn't even answer and Roth raised his brows and said sarcastically, "you don't know either?"

Ancú fixed him with a hard glare and Roth let his smile melt away. They had a dangerous job to do and the sooner it was done, the better. The Captain of the Guard gave Rothinzil a sarcastic smile and said, "So, where do you suggest we get the needed chair?"

Roth frowned, "would Lord Glorfindel's study be near here or Lord Elrond's?" He did not know his way around after all, it was not his home.

"They would most definitely be locked!" retorted Ancú back sharply. He did not mean to come across sharp, but nevertheless, that was how he spoke.

Roth was not put off and said gruffly, "would you not have the keys?"

Ancú thought for a moment and was about to propose that they forget it and try something else. "Wait, I don't, but Erestor would." If they could weasel the keys out of the counselor then they could unlock Erestor's study and get them out of there.

Roth snorted again and said, "as though he would give them up!" He didn't even know the adviser that well, but he did know that he was not one to give up keys and other things so readily.

Ancú laughed, "no he won't, but we can make him!" The young captain took and ran his trembling hand across his mouth, a red streak decorated the back of it and Roth winced as he noticed it. How much pain was Ancú experiencing?

"Perhaps we shouldn't do this. We would be better off letting them run through. If we hide Elrond and his sons all will be well," suggested Rothinzil worriedly. He had to look after his prince; he should be getting Legolas to safety first!

Ancú shook his head, "don't go chicken on me now Roth!" he advised with a hiss to his voice.

"Ancú, you are ill. We can't do this," argued Roth with suppressed anger of his own readying for bursting out. As far as he was concerned Ancú had gone mad and needed rest. He was overly fatigued, and bleeding still from his mouth. He was probably scared out of his mind, which was why he was acting the way he was on top of a violent adrenaline rush.

Ancú growled, "we have to Roth! I will NOT let them run through my lord's halls unchecked! No, you are with me or against me," he threatened angrily. Then he snarled, "I can put you in there with them and keep you locked away just as easily!"

Roth snapped, "fine, but they will hear us and then what? You tell me!" Roth was scared. He did not know his way around and if Ancú went off the deep end and drowned he could not conduct this on his own.

"Who will hear you?" asked a voice that Ancú knew all too well.

"Glorfindel what are you doing out here?" he snapped at the Gondolin Elf in surprise.

"I went to check up on you. Elrond is beside himself," answered the golden-haired Elf-lord with a groan. These two were together and that meant trouble. "What are you doing?"

"We need to get into your study Glorfindel," said Ancú quickly. Glorfindel raised his golden eyebrows and crossed his arms. Leaning back on the wall he sighed as Ancú continued, "we need to get out your chair." Roth gave Ancú an alarmed look. What was the fool telling Glorfindel this for? He might as well say that they planned to lock him in with Erestor and Lord Elrond now for all it mattered.

"My chair?" asked Glorfindel incredulously and he nearly laughed. It sounded perfectly ridiculous! It wouldn't surprise him if it were actually true. He then furrowed his brow in seriousness and said, "So, you expect me just to give you the keys and let you run free in my library?" If that is what they thought, they had another thing coming. The last people he let run free in his library had wrecked the place and that was about five years ago. Elladan and Elrohir had felt the need to read a few books. They had gone through his shelves and books were here and there and everywhere so that it took weeks to get them all organized again.

"You could take us there yourself, but we need your chair," explained Ancú earnestly.

Glorfindel rolled his eyes, "I cannot imagine what you would need my chair for. However, I am too wearied to argue. Nonetheless, I will usher you in and out of my library as well," he answered their plea. He had a feeling he was making a mistake but there was nothing for it. He certainly did not want them to try and break into his library. But he had to ask himself, why his chair?

"That's fine. Thanks Glorfindel," said Ancú with a smile that anybody who looked close enough could see was false.

"You're up to something," said Glorfindel with a frown. He paused a moment and looked at the two young Elves before him. "Young one you are positively mad," he said as he looked at Ancú.

The young captain resisted the urge to bristle at the saying he utterly loathed with a passion. He was young, but he was no longer young enough to really be called young. It was an unfair assertion and he would have argued it with Glorfindel but now he had more important things to do. They would have to talk about it later.

Once they had successfully retrieved the large cherry wood chair and Glorfindel had locked up his study they were walking down the hall. Ancú had insisted that it was crucial for Rothinzil to be the bearer of the furniture piece. Roth was more than irritated by this but he knew it was little less than pointless to argue with the Rivendell Elf so the Mirkwood archer just rolled his eyes and lifted up the chair.

They were nearing Elrohir's room. You could hear Erestor and Elrond talking to each other in the room and the soft sound of Elrohir's breathing of deep and pained breaths. Glorfindel could just get bet that Erestor was filling Elrond's ear about how he was never in on the whole scheme to keep Ancú up and about and as usual it was that 'golden-haired odd ball's fault.'

Just as they were outside the room Ancú stopped and Glorfindel said, "I have to run and check on Gilloth-"

He was cut off as Ancú slammed all his strength and weight into a shoulder check that knocked Glorfindel sideways and into the room. "Sorry my lords, but I can't allow you to get hurt. I have to do this," explained the Captain of the Guard hurriedly. He motioned for the chair and Roth took and shoved the backing of it under the doorknob. Ancú promptly released the door from his grip. Both of them tensed as they heard Glorfindel's fists banging on the door.

"Ancú, have I mentioned how much I wish to kill you? Open the cursed door or when I get out I will feed you to a pack of wargs!" growled Glorfindel angrily. They heard a few strange words that they knew had to be dwarvish and looked at each other with a look of amusement. The last words they heard from the golden-haired immortal were, "I promise I won't hurt you….until I get three steps outside of this cursed door!"

"I really hope that if there is a law against Elf-lord torture in their own home that they are quick to forgive!" stated Ancú as he began to sprint down the hall. He was hoping that the Gondolin Elf did not find a way to dislodge the chair.

Glorfindel rubbed a hand across his face and looked into the utterly angered and impatient face of Erestor. The raven-haired Elf's face had, "what did you do this time?" written across it. He was tapping his foot and said, "So…. Lord Glorfindel, what did you do this time?" He looked at Elrond and snapped, "See? This is what I put up with!"

Glorfindel frowned and spat, "they stole my own chair to lock us in!" He turned to the door and yelled through it, "if you two can hear me, know I am planning your deaths bit by bit!"

Elrond just stood calmly and then he said, "I know what they are doing. Young Captain Ancú has decided it is too dangerous for us to be out." He shook his head and said, "He will have to be court marshaled upon his return."

Glorfindel looked at his friend and said, "he is breaking the rules to do his job successfully, does that not count for something?" The Elf-lord raised a golden brow in a fair and perfect arch that showed he was having doubts about the punishment fitting the crime.

Elrond sighed and said, "Glorfindel, I have no other choice. What he doing is beyond his limits as an officer. I should banish him, but I will not." In truth Elrond loved Ancú like on of his sons and would not see him endure the horror of being banished because he broke some rules trying to save him. To be exiled meant death for an Elf. They could not survive spiritually alone and the Captain of the Guard had one of the strongest spirits he had ever seen. Elrond would not see such a thing of worth broken and lost. He would rather the younger Elf get the life scared out of him through a court marshal and then get put on "probation". Anyway, Ancú had been one of his sons' friends for a long time.

However, even though he knew that Ancú was a great leader, he also knew the younger Elf could be very impulsive. The last thing he wanted was for the raven-haired adolescent Elf to get his Elves caught in a trap and slaughtered and he certainly did not want to see Ancú with a sword in his gut or a cut in his throat gasping for breath.

Elladan opened a weary eye and cast its look at his father. "We are locked in here? When Estel is out there and Dark Elves are planning to storm this place at any minute? Ada we have to get out!" Elladan struggled to get up and as he did Elrohir caught his hand and pulled him close.

"Save him Dan," he whispered. "I am unfit to move for at least three weeks and I know it. But if he is not taken to safety then he is a fish in a barrel." Elrohir's eyes were closed as he gave the pleading talk to his brother. He opened them and they settled on his brother, who had both of his open. "I saw mother first, but it was you who saved her, now save our brother."

Elladan put his head to the side and gasped, "Ro…but you were with me then." Who was going to guard his back? He was on his own.

"I am still," said Elrohir warmly. "We are twins, so I am never too far away though my body may be hurting I am walking with you." He reached out a trembling and thin hand to touch Elladan's heart and feel it beating. However, he noticed the beat was weak; Elladan was making himself sick with guilt. "You carry enough burdens Elladan; do not carry the weight of the dead that live again."

Elrond watched the exchange between his sons and smiled warmly. Glorfindel and Erestor exchanged looks. Elladan was getting ready to do something he may not live to regret. He well recalled the time the twins had left to rescue their mother.

Elladan looked at Elrohir and a tear slid from one eye. "I don't want you to die and leave me while I am gone. If you are going to leave I want a chance to say good bye."

Elrohir reached his other arm out and grunted slightly as his wound stretched. He pulled his brother closer and gave him a warm hug. "I won't leave you Elladan. The Valar sent be back and I doubt that they would let me die again," he said reassuringly.

Erestor looked sidelong at Glorfindel with a frown and said, "It's too bad about that. I know an Elf I wouldn't mind seeing dead a second time."

Glorfindel said, "And if I am stuck in this room much longer with you I may take you with me! Elbereth! What did I do to garner such ire from the Valar that they would leave me with you!" he cried with his arms up in the air and his head looking upwards towards the heavens as though he expected the answer to drop out of nowhere.

Erestor rolled his eyes and said, "as far as I am concerned they can take you back and then send me here again!"

Elrond growled a warning to the quarreling Elves, "you two must be careful and hold your tongues! You are testing my nerve and I am not in the mood for it!"

The two fell silent and Elladan looked at them and said, "I am going to need help to get that window open and get out." He pointed to a small window and Elrond looked at it. It looked hardly big enough for a hobbit. He hardly expected and Elf as muscular as Elladan to fit through it.

Elladan shook the sheets free of his boots where they had caught and he said, "Please. Estel is out there."

Elrond looked at his eldest child and said, "Elladan this is madness. You will not make it." His face bore more grief and worry than anyone could understand. Elladan could break his neck or get killed by the Dark Elves outside of that room. But perhaps the greatest thing that he could ever do was to let Elladan prove himself again. Elrond knew he had to let him go. "Do as you think best my son."

Elladan smiled and said, "I will Ada." He jumped up on top of Elrohir's chiffonnier that was beneath a tiny window meant to let fresh air in and he steadied himself on it. The window was small and he would have to slither through it. Grimacing. He looked over the edge of the sill and saw the long ten foot drop he would take if he fell. He wondered then if having your neck broken was painful and if so, how much for how long? Not that he was planing on falling to his death, but one could never underestimate the amount of damage that could be afflicted.

The window shutter flapped in a breeze and the thought of falling made Elladan's breath seem stolen away. But he pushed the shutters as far away as he dared and stuck his head and arms out first. Suddenly he had the thought that he might fall and bust his head open on the stone path below. He decided to go feet first.

Elrond held his breath as he watched Elladan's head disappear below the windowsill. The elder twin held on with his fingers and when he was sure he was ready, he released his grip.

He felt the wind flow swiftly past, blowing his raven hair into his eyes as he fell to the stony bottom. All time seemed to stop for a moment and then it seemed to pass him by and it was as though he was still and all was flowing past him.

Elladan watched as the path of stone drew closer and he positioned himself to land. Closing his eyes, he waited to feel the jolt he knew would come as soon as his feet came in contact with the stone pavement. To his surprise it was no worse than the feeling of needles being jammed up his foot for two seconds. He landed like a cat as he had seen Prince Legolas do leaping from trees. His knees bent and the balls of his feet touched first.

He felt the rest of his body bend to assimilate as much violent contact as possible and he knew with a deep breath he had not realized had been held that he was safe from breaking his neck. Opening his eyes, the raven-haired Elf discovered that he was outside in the gardens. Elladan had jumped the window and there was no going back. It was odd how he had never realized how high up his room was in comparison to the gardens, because from the hall that came from the gardens they looked level, but Elrohir's window was high as well.

Elladan brushed his knees lightly and said with a sigh, "well, that's that!"

Elladan looked up at the window again and wondered if he had made the right choice. He had no weapon and in fact, he still felt a bit weary. He was glad, however, that he was not blind anymore. That was a blessing.

Gilloth looked at his brother as he sat on the bedside. It was all a bad dream. How could someone as good and faithful as Aldalossë be dead? He leaned over his brother and whispered, "Well done my good and faithful brother." He clasped one of his brother's cold hands gently and said, "I know I messed up, but I am going to make things right." He wondered if he was losing his sanity as he talked to his brother's corpse. He wondered if his brother could hear him in Mandos' Halls.

He began to understand his own folly then. He had to have his life destroyed to see what he was doing. He had to have his brother killed to bring him to the light. But his brother was not dead; he still was alive, wasn't he? For every time he closed his eyes, he saw Aldaloss's face glowing with a smile bright enough to lighten Mordor. As he stared at his brother he knew he wasn't alone. Gilloth had come back to the light and he felt better than he had in literally ages. A great burden was taken off his shoulders and he knew that what he would have to do next would test his nerve, but he was going to be alright in the end. "I am leaving for a time, but I promise you I will be back one way or another."

Ancú and Roth stood inside the Rivendell's room once more and Roth was suppressing a serious of chuckles that wanted to burst forth as he watched Ancú try to braid his hair in the mirror. He could here the Elf uttering dwarvish curses and other things as he screwed his braid up once again. He had tried relaxing, he had tried be tense, he had tried deep concentration and nothing was working.

Then, he sighed with relief as he finished the braid and to his way of thinking it looked half-decent. Roth just smiled and said, "ready to go and show those Dark Elves how you do things in Rivendell?"

Ancú tugged on his tunic, straightening it and said, "Not quite yet. My friend, you need to get in Rivendell garb." He gave a half smile as Rothinzil's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"I don't think I heard you correctly. Could you say that again?" he asked in a breath. Was Ancú mad? He was not going to change his clothes, he didn't care if he looked like a Rivendell Elf or not.

"Roth you have to look like a Rivendell Elf or else you will stand out and be shot. That is why we aren't dressing in our uniforms. We will stand out and be shot." Ancú tried to explain this as calmly as possible, but it was hard. He wanted to shake the Mirkwood archer within an inch of his life.

"I don't care!" snapped Roth, I refuse to wear your clothes and that is final!" he finished in exasperation.

Ancú took a cloak down from a set of brass hooks on the wall. It was a long cloak and was ashen gray with a shivery lavender tint to it. "Well then at least wear this. I don't want you to die." He tossed it at his friend who caught it and sighed.

Ancú narrowed his eyes and Roth put it on, but his hands fumbled with the clasp at the neck. The Rivendell Elf, who was accustomed to wearing such clothing gently brushed the archer's hand's away and set the clasp right. Fastening it, he said, "There, you are one of us."

Roth smiled and said in a mocking voice, "don't go chicken on me now Roth!"

Ancú rolled his eyes and said, "what was that for?" He shot his friend a sinister looking glare.

Roth smiled and said, "I figured I would just act like you since after all you know everything."

Ancú was about to retort when his wound screamed at him and he buckled to the floor in pain. It was screaming and he was shivering. It hurt deeply. Blood came out of his mouth again and he didn't wipe it away. He felt like his airway was constricted again and his mouth tingled as he began to lose oxygen. Roth dropped by Anc's side and noticed that the Rivendell Elf's face was pale and his lips were taking on a disturbing shade of blue. "Ancú?" he asked softly.

The other smiled and murmured, "just give me a second to rest. Please."

Roth looked at his friend and said, "Perhaps this was a bad idea. That wound is too bad for you to fight." Ancú closed his eyes and didn't answer. Roth pleaded earnestly, "don't leave me now! I can't do this on my own!"

Ancú opened a single eye and said with a smile that was outlined by red, "no, I can't leave my Elves with you to guide them. Anyway, they wouldn't listen you."

"If this keeps up you won't be around for them to listen to," a voice said quietly from the door.

Roth jumped at the voice and he snarled, "You! How did you get here!" he demanded swiftly. What was this Dark Elf doing in Rivendell? Were they already here?

Gilloth frowned and said, "I know you have every reason in the world to hate me, but please listen!"

Ancú got up managed to raise himself up into a weak sitting position and he said reached for a sword hat he had left on the ground, "how did you get here?" he asked bitterly. His fingers wrapped around the hilt of the weapon and he pulled it close.

Gilloth said, "my dead brother is here and so I figured this was my place. But I am telling you that you will not be around long if you try and fight Morceleb and Ruthaer. They will slay you and most of your sentries." How could he make this younger Elf understand the danger he was in?

"Well I will fight while I may," said Ancú. "But I don't want to kill unless I have to." He hissed a little as the pain in his wound reared up to match his determination. Suddenly he coughed and more blood came up, spraying onto his hand.

Gilloth said, "if you are going to throw your life away let me be with you. I might be able to prevent it being thrown away so rashly and convince Morceleb to go back," he added quickly.

Ancú suddenly felt tired as he had not in a long time. He was in Aldaloss's debt. If Gilloth wanted to avenge his brother's death he should aid him. But he had a feeling Gilloth would die. "You are known to them Gilloth, it is going to be more dangerous for you."

"You are known to them as well Ancú," retorted Gilloth bluntly. The elder Elf then frowned and said, "you aren't going to make it."

Ancú looked at him with hard hazel eyes. "You may be surprised." The Rivendell Elf staggered to his feet and he drew his hand across his mouth to wipe away the blood. Grabbing another cloak that looked very much like the one he had given to Rothinzil, he put it on. "I am going to go and gather my Elves to fight. If you wish to help, come with me."

Gilloth frowned and said, "I have no other choice." He checked to make sure his own sword was loose in its casing and watched as Ancú, still holding his wound with one hand and with the other he held his drawn sword.

It was not long before Ancú had the Guard rallied and together. He stood before them and his face was serene and yet firm and determined. This was it. He told them calmly, "at ease." The Elves all stood calmly before him. Ancú looked at them and said, "this is not going to be easy. Those Elves out there would like nothing better than to over run our halls. But we aren't going to let them do that. We are the line in the sand. We are the first and last line of defense!"

The Elves all looked scared and yet firm. They knew all Ancú was saying and were ready to die by their captain's side. Ancú looked at Roth by his side and grinned slightly as the Mirkwood Elf smiled a little. "You probably wonder why I don't want you in uniform." He said, "they don't have uniforms. If they can't tell it is us they are fighting or one of there own, it less likely they will kill you quickly. But you have to know who you are up against yourself. Therefore I want you to take and tie a red band on your wrists. If you get into a fight, make sure that Elf is not wearing a red band."

All the Elves took the red band they had been given and tied it to their right wrist. Ancú, Roth and Gilloth did the same. Ancú suddenly clutched his side and turned so that his cloak concealed him and his troops could not see his weakness. Then, drawing a deep and painful breath, he spun around and said, "they will want to kill you. We had the opportunity to surrender and turned it down. It is too late for that!"

Roth put a reassuring hand on Anc's shoulder, which he noticed, shivered slightly. Ancú then whispered, "we have come too far. They will be here in a few minutes and the battle will begin. I will guide you as best as I can, but if I go down you will take orders from wither Rothinzil or Gilloth who stand next to me. They will not enter from the front, so hide yourselves in the tree tops and in the falls!"

Elladan was outside the gardens and was trying to figure and where he could take Estel so that the human would be safe. The Dark Elves would be there soon. He did not care for his own life anymore, but Elrohir had told him to save their little brother and he meant to do it. But he did not know how. Where would they be safe once the Dark Elves got there? If they hid in the caves of the Waterfall's, they were asking for trouble. Aragorn was not in good shape either. He might not be in any position to move.

Elladan sighed again and watched Ancú and his Elves getting ready to fight.

Ancú looked at Gilloth and said, "we can't keep them out. So I think we will have to draw them in."

"What?" asked the other in astonishment. He had not heard correctly. He couldn't have heard correctly.

"I think if we draw them into the caves about the Last Homely house we can hold them off and defend our own without them sneaking up behind our backs," explained Ancú quickly and in a hoarse whisper. It was hard for him to stay in the tree. Suddenly he felt everything go quiet except for the roaring of the falls. Even the birds were silent. "They are here," he whispered.

He heard his own breath and thought that the other Elves could hear it as well. As he gazed through the foliage of his tree he saw Morceleb and with him was Ruthaer and about twenty other Elves that he had not known were with them. His own guard was larger, but these Elves had the want for revenge pushing them to fight and anger in their hearts. They were going to be hard as nails.

Ancú motioned for his guard to stay in the trees and rocks and he leapt nimbly out. Roth gasped, "what are you doing?" Ancú was insane.

Morceleb watched as Ancú landed on the ground. "Did you deliver my message?" he snarled at the younger Elf.

Ancú looked at Morceleb with blazing eyes and he said, "yes."

"And the Captain of the Guard refused?" asked he raven-haired Dark Elf with a smile that was cold.

"I certainly did and do!" retorted Ancú bitterly. He put his hand on his sword and prepared to draw it.

Morceleb could not believe it. This miserable Elf he had thought was weakly had outsmarted him, had gotten away! It was his own fault and he focused his anger and bitterness on himself for a moment. If only he had questioned harder and further, he would have known.

Morceleb looked him over and said, "you look weary." He had notice the red outlining the younger's mouth and he was going to use it to his advantage. "Why don't you go home?"

Ancú barked, "I am, and I will die before I let you further!"

A volley of arrows struck the ground around the Dark Elves and they looked at the trees and stones. Out from their hiding places leaped Anc's guard. Ancú whipped out his sword and he went straight for Morceleb knowing he was as good as dead. Morceleb took his own sword and parried Anc's blow then gave him a kick that sent him to the ground. Ancú grunted as pain scored his ribs and his wounded lung screamed.

Morceleb looked at Ruthaer and said, "you take care of these Elves, I am going to go after the twins and that human brat. I know they have got to be around that healing ward."

Ruthaer smiled and said, "what do I do if I run into that traitor Gilloth?" He spat this sentence out in brackishness.

Morceleb snapped, "I want him dead!"

Morceleb separated from his Elves and went off towards the Last Homely House in a rage. He could not wait to strangle those brats of Elrond's!

Ancú lay on the ground and as he looked around in a daze he saw some of the Elves from his guard lying on the ground, bleeding, dying, already dead. They had fought because he had told them to, what if he had said differently? He felt sick and he stumbled up and was just in time to parry a blow from another Elf.

He saw Roth fighting an Elf that was slowly forcing him into the caves with blows that Rothinzil was forced to back step. Everyone was dividing up to fight their own Elves that were after them. He looked around and did not see Ruthaer or Gilloth. He also missed Morceleb.

He tried to attack the Elf he was fighting, but it was much more swift and hale. Ancú was panting and his chest hurt him. He crumpled to the ground and waited to feel a sword go through his back, but he felt none. The other Elf was dead, he noticed. With an arrow in it. Roth was coming out of the cave. His sword was covered in a red blood and his hands were scarlet. But he had his bow and he nodded to Ancú.

Rothinzil ran over to his friend and said, "I told you, you can't fight." Ancú snorted, but said nothing as Roth gathered him up and put him under a tree. As soon as Ancú was set down he staggered up again and said, "no, my Elves are out there. I have to guide them."

Roth frowned, "you will die!"

Ancú yelled to an Elf that stood nearby, blind to an attacker coming from behind. "Turn around behind you Aerelenea!" he cried. The other Elf spun around in time to parry the blow that was meant to kill him. Ancú felt his rib and lung shiver in pain and collapsed again. Roth stared at his friend and watched as the fighting went into the caves.

Aragorn opened his eyes. He heard strange noises, like Elves dying and thought he was dreaming. His back hurt and his arm ached with a pain he thought was impossible. Memory flooded back and he recalled the cave and Ancú collapsing and he winced as the memories of stone crashing down about him became all too vivid. Then he remembered his brother was dead, Elrohir was gone. Aragorn wept into his pillow. His whole body hurt.

He could hear Elves dying, but he thought it was a dream come to torment him and he buried his face in his pillow. However, when he heard voices in the hall, he was certain it was not a dream and the ranger struggled to get up. His body felt stiff and each move made his back throb. He shivered and went to his drawer to pull out a tunic.

The one he selected was a little large for him, but he figured it would irritate his wounds less that way. He slipped it on over his head, ignoring the pain that his arm gave and then he looked and saw a cloth sitting on the table where his father must have set it out to make a sling out of it when he awoke.

The ranger took it and tied it into a rough sling like bandage then set his healing arm into it.

His silvery gray eyes saw his sword in a corner and he went and put his belt back on along with his sword in its sheath. He was slow and his whole body hurt. But he had to find Legolas. He could bet that the prince was in trouble.

He could hear noises from the hall that sounded like fighting and screaming. Hesitantly, he went to the door and put his hand on the knob, ready to turn it. Then, even slower, he turned the knob and moved the door back. To his surprise he saw that the hall was clear and even quiet. But it was too quiet.

Then he heard a noise. Like banging and he narrowed his eyes and then the banging stopped. But his eyes settled on a desk chair wedged beneath a doorknob, Elrohir's room was locked. Were his brothers inside? Aragorn needed to know. Carefully he went and stood by the door, trying to hear what voices he could hear inside.

When he heard nothing, he pressed his ear up against the door and listened harder. This was a time when he wished he had the hearing of the Elves. The human stiffened as he heard his father's voice. Lord Elrond was in there. A second voice he heard sounded like Glorfindel's. "Elladan has not come to open the door still," it was saying.

Elladan was out in this mess where Elves were killing Elves? He heard Lord Elrond say, "no, and I fear for him. So much could go wrong. I should have never let him go."

Aragorn then nearly fainted in surprise and he had to will his knees not to buckle when he heard Elrohir's weak voice say, " do not be angry with yourself Ada. It was I who gave him the idea and I who egged him on."

Elrohir was alive? But how? Aragorn listened even more. Elrond spoke softly, "no ion-nin. I should have stepped in as your father and his to stop it."

As far as Aragorn could gather Elladan was not in there. He was out, but why? Aragorn did not wait to find out and he was not about to let his father or Glorfindel out. Suddenly he heard Glorfindel scream, "Erestor would you stop humming!"

Here the human had to chuckle. Glorfindel being locked in a room with Erestor was so hilarious. Those two could barely stand each other for more than two seconds on the porch or in the garden and now they had been in the same room for roughly an hour.

Aragorn stood up slowly from his crouched position slowly. His back and other muscles were in agony and he groaned. If the situation had not been that his brother was in terrible danger, he would probably be asleep. However, he was going to push himself. Elladan was out there and he did not want his brother to get caught and killed by Morceleb.

Aragorn wiped sweat from his bow. He was so tired and his body felt heavy. He wanted to lay down where he was and sleep. But he had stumbled a few more steps and then he realized that at the pace he was going he would never find Legolas or Elladan.

If only he knew that Legolas was asleep in his quarters.

Aragorn steadily began to go faster as aching muscles loosened and warmed up. However, every joint ached and once in a while a stab of pain would rush through his injured arm if he faltered and it jolted, taking his breath away in a sharp gasp.

Elladan was heading back to the hall where his and his brother's rooms were when he heard a noise that sounded like a scream. It sounded like a scream not for help but out of anger and hate. He ran in is direction.

As Elladan ran he saw a weapon lying on the ground. Blood glowed on the hilt from its former master. Another Elf had died at the hands of another Elf. It was wrong and it made Elladan feel ill. However, he had no weapon and if he had no weapon he might as well ask for them to slay him. He carefully took and picked the sword up and looked at his hand in disdain as the blood that he did not spill stained it and spread.

He heard the scream again and it sounded closer. As he went around a bush he saw a figure fending off another Elf. He came closer and saw it was Morceleb. But narrowing his eyes he saw that the Elf Morceleb was attacking was not a warrior, for the figure did not use the weapon with skill.

He knew then it was a maiden that the Dark Elf was going against. His thoughts suddenly went back. Only one Elf-maiden he knew besides his sister would fight in battle. That was Wilwarin. She had a temper; the Dark Elves must have done something to gather her ire. But now she was in over her head. Morceleb was older than she and stranger, not to mention more trained in the blade.

Elladan ran before he realized what he was doing and put himself in-between Morceleb and Wilwarin. He looked at Morceleb with eyes of ice and said, "You stay away from her!" Morceleb rolled his eyes and stepped closer. Elladan hissed with venom behind his voice, "I'm warning you…"

"Thanks for the warning!" snarled Morceleb and he lunged at Elladan while sweeping his blade for the twin's neck. Elladan leaned back and there was a sound of metal hitting metal as his blade challenged the Dark Elf's. "I'm going to kill you and you can join your brother whom you killed yourself!"

"My brother lives," snapped Elladan back icily.

Morceleb looked at Elladan in surprise and he looked at Wilwarin as she screamed, "Elladan!"

Elrond's Son took this opportunity to strike at Morceleb and he stabbed swiftly. His sword plunged into the shoulder or Morceleb and the other Elf gasped as the blade was pulled free. Morceleb stumbled closer as though to attack once more and hen turned and began to run for the tall waterfalls that were all about Rivendell. Elladan was going to pursue him but thought better of it. With a wound like the one Morceleb had he would not make it far very quickly. Blood drops covered the ground were Morceleb was bleeding.

Turning to Wilwarin he asked, "what were you doing?" She looked at him and her eyes were wet.

"I was trying to help and…" Elladan cut her off fiercely.

"and get yourself killed?" he growled bitterly. She shook her head and Elladan offered his hand to help her down from the rock she had plastered her body against as she had fought. Even as he helped her down he seethed, "have you no thought for your own preservation or do you just not care what happens?"

She let her anger flare up in turn. "What was I supposed to do? Let him go in after you and Elrohir? You are weary and you still fight!" she retorted.

Elladan growled, "That's different!"

She snapped, "no it's not!" Then she stammered, "when you love someone you think of them first. You love Estel and when he is danger I have seen you do things you would never normally do!" she churned with anger edging her voice. Wilwarin's eyes jaded and she said, "don't you dare deny it!"

"Your place is not out in battle!" he shouted angrily. In truth she had scared him and he was shaken. "I am taking you back and then what I do is my own interest and you stay where I leave you!" She said nothing, but followed Elladan back towards the kitchens.

She looked at him and stopped suddenly, "you can see? I thought you were blind?"

Elladan looked at her and said, "not anymore. And that isn't working; you are not going to stay out here. You are going to leave me alone!"

"If only you knew!" she snapped at him as he began to walk back out.

Elladan turned on her and his voice quavered, "I do know, but I can't return your love." He did not want to be tied down and he knew that he would if he returned her love to her. "I thank you and I am flattered a maiden such as yourself would choose me, but it wouldn't last."

"Why wouldn't it?" she asked quietly.

"I am often abroad with the rangers. I-if you must know you would bind me here and though it is my home I don't want to deal with a family beyond my father, brothers and sister," he said forthrightly.

She was not going to cry, not in front of him. So she closed her eyes and turned away. "I understand-go!" Her voice sounded so bitter. Elladan went around her and looked into her eyes. They seemed chilled. He knew it was his fault, but it could not be prevented and the more he thought about it the more he wondered if fate had not played a role in it.

"Wilwarin I am sorry.." he could say no more. She shrugged and he sighed. Why were women so difficult?

"You have things to do, go. Your brothers need you. I understand. I wouldn't want to tie you down," she finished sadly but with a bit of spite and mockery. She loved him, but she was in shock that he would do this to her.

Elladan wanted to comfort her but he did not know what to say. The words jumbled up in his throat and he knew they would come out wrong. Perhaps it would be best of he said nothing at all. As a matter of fact, he was certain that it would only make things worse. "Until we next meet Wilwarin," he said quietly. She didn't answer and he left her.

Aragorn dragged himself outside. He saw Elves fighting each other and dying. He saw dead Elves on the ground and he noticed sadly that when he looked at them he saw no difference between the good or bad, both were dead, both were immortal flames burned out. He began to wonder how evil they ever were and whether they really would have rather not followed Morceleb on his venture for blood.

He looked around as though in a daze and saw blood on the ground, only it was as though one was wounded and had dragged himself away from battle. As far as he knew Elladan was still blind. Cliffs and waterfalls lay ahead. What of Elladan had crawled over the edge of one? No! He could not let that happen and yet it might have already been done. He did not want to know and yet he did.

Staggering, Aragorn made his way towards the waterfalls and caves to find what he must. He prayed gravely that he wound not find Elladan's cold body broken upon the rocks below. He did not think he could bear to lose both of his brothers. To the man it felt like he was losing his entire family.

Aragorn felt weak and nearly fell. His head swam and sweat shimmered on his pale face. But the want to aid his brother drove him on harder than his want for rest and peace. He had to find Elladan. By rights he could turn back and yet it was a matter of honor and love, he had to stay or else forfeit all he loved and all that was admirable about him.

His legs pleaded for him to stop if only for a minute and lay down. But the man knew that if he lay down he would not get back up. He would slip into unconsciousness and die, never accomplishing his purpose.

The world seemed hazy and he had to stop and look about him for a moment. He was in the place that was not known to many. Waterfalls and endless passages in deep caves delved before the refuge of Rivendell even had been born surrounded him.

He could hear them roaring in his ears and he they blinded him in his sick and weary state to all else. He knew he was not down in the crevices of the falls yet and many ledges and cracks lay below the precipice he was standing on. He looked out and saw the beauty of the world about him and even in his pain and turmoil he was mystified. It was astounding and he drew a deep breath. Even as he was breathing deeply he could not relieve himself of the fear he felt. Someone was watching, of that he was certain.

Legolas opened his eyes as he heard a shrill scream sound. He knew it well, an Elf had just died. He felt dizzy and lay back down, then he realized he was in his own room, not in the chair looking after Aragorn. Elrond must have moved him. But if a battle was raging what if Aragorn had been dragged into it and he sat here idle?

This was not allowed and he slithered out of the blankets and kicked them free of his legs. His bow and other weaponry were still in the human's room. Legolas walked, nearly stumbling from sleepiness to the door where he cautiously opened it a crack. He saw no one and was pleased, but alarmed, Could it be possible he was the only one that was not killed because he was a Wood Elf? No! This was not happening!

Legolas flung the door open and mentally dared any Elf to get in his way. A fire of ice jaded his blue orbs and he pelted to the man's room to find Aragorn not there. His best friend was gone. Had he been taken and killed or was he out fighting? Either way, Legolas was going to go and find him.

He found his bow and quiver sitting in a corner up against the wall. His white knives were still in it and of that he was glad. He knew that more likely than not it was going to be close quarters fighting out there.

He didn't even bother to get his cloak on, he whipped his holster with its arrows and knives onto his back and slung his bow over his shoulder. Then, with a deadly flame in his eyes, he tore out of the room.

As he ran out he met no one, but he knew it would not be long before he did. The Dark Elves had attacked and he knew the battles were most likely very bloody. Elves fighting Elves is not a nice thing to see.

Legolas went through the Hall of Fire first and saw no one, and the fires were all nearly dead. Going past them he ran on until he was outside and then he saw dead Elves on the ground and he wanted to weep. He suddenly wondered if Rothinzil or Gilloth were among them. He prayed that they were not. He did not think he could bear it if Rothinzil died, no matter how doltish he could be or how annoying he did not wish the Elf dead. Roth was one of his closest friends, no matter what.

He went further around the Last Homely house and saw the battle was really taking place out there and he could see the Rivendell Guard locked in with the Dark Elves of Morceleb. But he did not see Morceleb or Gilloth, nor did he see Ancú or Rothinzil. Were they dead? He hoped not.

Legolas was about to turn and run towards the House of Elrond again, when he heard a scream that did not belong to an Elf. He knew it was Aragorn, Something had happened and his friend had screamed. Aragorn did not scream, something was horribly wrong. His friend had to be in agony.

Legolas started towards his friend when an arm went about his neck and he felt the cold touch of steel brush against his neck. A hard voice whispered into his ear, "hello prince. Do you remember me?"

Legolas just shifted his weight and swirled his eyes back to see his attacker. He could not see the Elf's face but one name came to mind. The voice was so cold and angered and so impulsive. "Ruthaer!" he said in surprise and anger of his own.

"It is lovely to be remembered, now isn't it?" Legolas jerked away slightly and felt the knife bite into his flesh just a little. Ruthaer gave a twisted smile or anger and cruelty. He was one that was truly evil. He had been turned form light to darkness through many years of pain unknown.

Legolas just growled, "you release me this minute!" The blonde Elf tried to get free but the knife bit deeper.

Ruthaer smiled almost sadly and uttered wistfully, "I am sorry Legolas, but if you play with fire you get burned. This was not your fight, you should not have played with it and now you are about to get burned for your trouble."

Ruthaer pressed the knife in deeper and Legolas closed his eyes. There was no escape; this was how he was going to die. He wished he could have seen his father and friends all one last time. He wished he had been able to save Aragorn, He could only imagine what his friend was going through to make him scream.

Legolas suddenly heard a hard and determined voice that he knew well spit out, "you leave him alone!" Legolas opened his eyes and saw Elladan but Ruthaer just smiled. Legolas wanted to scream to his friend as a Dark Elf came up behind Elladan and seized him tightly. Elladan struggled wildly. His own blood-covered sword fell from his hand. "Your worry is not with him! It is with me! With me and my brother!" he snarled loudly.

Gilloth happened to appear and he saw what was going on. He called out to Ruthaer, "when you are finished killing innocent Elves Ruthaer I am available!" he spat angrily, taunting the other Elves into releasing Elrond's Son and Legolas. "Or do you not want to spill my guts out anymore you snake?"

Ruthaer looked at Legolas. If he could not relish the killing of the blonde Elf there was no point in it. Giving Legolas a good shove, he motioned for the other Elf to do the same with Elladan and he called out to Gilloth, "I was busy, but how can I ignore your polite invitation?"

Legolas and Elladan hit the ground hard and watched as Gilloth mocked the Elves that had tried to slay them. "Gilloth!" yelled Legolas.

Elladan put a reassuring hand on Legolas' arm and whispered, "he is doing what he must, now let us do what we must."

Legolas nodded, "I will go and find Estel. I think I know where he might be." He remembered the direction of the scream. All he could hope for was that he was not too late. But Legolas promised himself he would not fail a third time; he would die first.

Elladan frowned and said softly, "I don't recall seeing Ancú around. I hope he isn't dead."

Gilloth watched and made no move to run as Ruthaer came at him. All the other Elf did was stare and then say; "well what are you waiting for Ruthaer?"

Ruthaer spat back, "nothing!" And he lunged for Gilloth. Gilloth whipped out his own sword just in time to block a blow from Ruthaer and he jabbed at the Dark Elf. Ruthaer blocked the thrust and swung out against Gilloth.

Gilloth ducked and managed to knock Ruthaer's feet from beneath him.

Elladan looked on along side Legolas and then said, "we have lingered here long enough. We are wasting the time he gave us with his life."

Legolas said nothing but recalled the scream that he could not erase from his mind. Then he quickly turned and began to run for the caves and precipices around the falls. He ran and mounted a huge rock and then peered down below. He heard another sound that resembled a muffled cry. Anger surged through the Elf and he looked anxiously around for a target.

Then down below, about fifteen feet, he saw two figures. One was bending over the other and the other was striving to get free. He immediately recognized Aragorn pinned beneath Morceleb in a death struggle. He saw blood on the rocks with a silvery tint. Morceleb was injured, but still lethal. Then he saw other blood that was a dark crimson; Aragorn's blood.

They were fighting along the edge of a waterfall that had to go down some fifty to sixty feet. If they should roll the wrong way both would be lost. Legolas saw that the Dark Elf had a grip on Aragorn's broken arm and was twisting it painfully, causing the man to cry out. "There's no one here to help you human!"

The prince watched the figures that were directly beneath him as though it was slow motion and then he saw Morceleb pull out a wicked looking knife. It was long and had a cold gleam to it.

Without even thinking Legolas leaped from the cliff edge he was on straight at Morceleb, "Aragorn!" he screamed. Aragorn looked up and saw the prince falling down. Morceleb looked up as well and saw Legolas about to land on him.

Aragorn watched in slow motion as Morceleb raised the blade to impale the prince on when he landed. There was nothing anyone could do. Aragorn was too injured to have shifted the blade if he would have tried. He could only watch in dream like horror as Legolas fell to meet his death on the cruel knife.

Morceleb hissed with venom lacing his voice, "after I kill that princeling fool I will finish with you!"

Legolas saw what Morceleb's intentions were and twisted in his fall. Morceleb saw what the prince was doing and as Legolas went past him and landed between him and Aragorn, the Dark Elf stabbed. Legolas felt the cold metal enter his side and cut into a rib before being twisted free. Morceleb smiled coldly and turned on Aragorn. But then his smile turned to a frown and his mouth opened wide in surprise as he realized what evil he had done.

Morceleb had never meant for it to come this far. His hate had gotten a hold of him and had destroyed not only him but also innocent Elves that should not have died.

He saw Legolas turn on him with pain filled yet jaded eyes and he scooted back nearer to the edge. Legolas suddenly screamed, "Morceleb no!" But it was too late. Morceleb had gone too far back and was falling. Legolas reached for him and managed to grab Morceleb's tunic but he did not have the strength to hold both of them up. Morceleb's body was heavier and with more muscle. His weight pulled Legolas over the edge with him.

Aragorn watched in dream like horror as his friend slipped over the edge with Morceleb, his supposed enemy. Th mist of the falls seemed to grow about him and he struggled to remain conscious.

Legolas saw Aragorn watching him and wanted to be braver, but he was scared. He knew his face had to show it so he ducked his head. He was unwilling to let Aragorn see it, for fear that it would make the man feel worse and his pride was unwilling to let his failing show. But then he smiled, he had not failed. This time he had saved his friend and not lost for a third time.

Legolas then saw that there was a spot about five feet below the edge where he could garb on with his free hand. He still held onto Morceleb with his other. He screamed suddenly as his free hand caught the edge and stretched the wound in his side. He accidentally released his grip on Morceleb and the Elf fell.

Legolas winced as he felt Morceleb leaving his grasp. He had not wanted to kill the other Elf. If Legolas had wanted to kill the other Elf he could have with his bow and never have leapt from the cliff, but he had learned log ago that some times the greatest and hardest thing to do is not to kill but to let live.

Now he had to concentrate on pulling himself up. He swung his other hand up to grip the rock edge. Legolas nearly screamed again as he felt pain lance up his right side as his knife wound was stretched more. Legolas felt his right arm tremble and he was forced to let go of the rock edge with that arm.

He looked up and the Elf prince saw Aragorn's head looking over the edge at him. "Estel, don't you dare reach for me!" He knew he would pull Aragorn over if the human got a grip on him. He would rather die.

Aragorn looked down and could Legolas was frightened a little. He knew his friend needed him. The man reached down with his good arm as he lay on his stomach over looking the edge and the deadly fall below.

Legolas growled back, "Telcontar!"

"Legolas, give me your bad arm and let me pull you up," called down the human.

Legolas looked up and then he realized his blue eyes were having trouble focusing. He could not keep them looking at Aragorn and everything was going blurry. He felt numb inside and his head was reeling. Aragorn saw it and knew that Legolas was going to let go. His wound was causing the Elf to bleed too much and he had not the strength to hold on. "I-I c-can't Strider," he breathed through grit teeth.

Aragorn watched as Legolas closed his eyes and the man wanted to scream. His friend was going to willingly let go, or was Legolas fighting inside to hold on? "Legolas!" he screamed, or thought he was. Then he realized that his cry was only in his head. His tongue felt paralyzed and he could not speak.

Legolas felt his whole body trembling and then his grip slipped. Legolas felt himself falling some more and the water beating him down in a heavy spray. He could not breathe.

Aragorn watched as his best friend disappeared into the mist and the churning water. Legolas was gone.

But Aragorn could not believe his friend had died. He stumbled up in shock and then he looked wildly around for a route down the base of the waterfall.

His weary gray eyes found one, though it was steep, but it lead right into the water.

Aragorn began to stagger towards it. He did not care if he spent the last bit of his energy to save his friend, he would do it. Legolas had been willing to die for him, he should be willing to do the same.

The path was sharp and steep. Aragorn began to feel dizzy. His foot suddenly caught on a large stone and he fell onto his stomach with his injured arm landing under him. With a grunt he shifted so he could get his injured arm out from under himself but found he could rise no further, he was too weak.

So calling upon the last bit of strength he had, the man dug the fingers of his good arm into the stony soil and dragged himself forward on his stomach. He was going to at least see Legolas one last time.

Even as Gilloth tripped the feet of Ruthaer, the Dark Elf reached his blade up and plunged it deep into the other's side. He held it in it for a moment, then gave it a harsh and brutal twist before yanking it free with as much strength as he could muster.

Gilloth stumbled for a moment in shock and then, even as he fell to his knees, he took his own sword and ran it through Ruthaer's chest. Blood bubbled on Ruthaer's lips and the Dark Elf fell dead without a word. Gilloth smiled sadly and yet he was far from glad and then he fell onto his stomach. He writhed for a moment in agony as blood foamed on around and in his mouth. Then his eyes stared upwards and he lay still. Gilloth was dead.

But even as he lay there dead, if one looked close enough they would see a smile on his face. He was happy with his brother once again.

It seemed that with the fall of Ruthaer and Gilloth the fighting ended. Everyone looked around at each other and seemed to realize things had gone far enough.

Elladan nearly tripped and found it to be Ancú lying by the base of the tree. His eyes were closed, but his chest rose and fell erratically. He was still alive. Elladan sighed and crouched down by his friend. Rothinzil was there, sitting by Ancú silently brushing the Rivendell Elf's hair from the sweat that covered his pale face. "He had not the strength to fight, however he has the heart."

Ancú opened a single bleary eye and glanced up at Elladan. In a faint whisper he asked, "you see the trouble you cause me?" He coughed up some more blood and then he smiled slightly. "Did we beat them? How did my Elves fight?"

Elladan and Roth looked at one another sadly and then at the ground around them. They saw dead good and bad Elves lying side by side. It was hard to tell which side had won, or indeed, if either side had one at all. Elladan shook his head, "we held our own, if that is what you mean, but you might not have a platoon of guards anymore Ancú."

Ancú closed his eyes and said quietly, "they were great. I only wish I could have told them so." He opened his eyes and saw Roth and Elladan looking at him with anxiety written across their faces. "I am well, or will be," he said softly, "so don't worry about me. Check on my Elves, please."

Elladan sighed and said, "Ancú, some won't be coming back. Most are hurt…badly." It hurt him to say this, for among them he had many friends.

Ancú suddenly opened his eyes wider and said, "no!" Roth firmly secured Ancú down and said, "Elladan, have you seen Legolas and Strider yet?"

Elladan shook his head and then said, "I will go and look for them."

Rothinzil shook his head and argued, "no. I am in better shape than you; I will go." He carefully rose and took one last look at Elladan and Ancú then he went off at a slow trot towards the falls where he guessed his prince and Aragorn would be found.

As he was nearing the falls, he saw Gilloth lying on the ground dead and Ruthaer lying down beside him. Even though he did not know the history behind their deaths, he knew that it should not have happened. Elves should not be against each other when so much of the world was against them. It was in little ways like this that he knew the enemy gained ground.

Stepping around them, he went on his way.

Aragorn was nearing the pool at the base of the large waterfall. He struggled to rise to his knees and look around. He saw a figure on the sand that looked half dead. He knew in a moment that it was Legolas.

The prince was curled into himself on his side and his blonde hair was stuck to his face. Blood came from the deep wound in his side. The blood shimmered as it went down and mixed with the water of Rivendell, tainting it.

Aragorn crawled forward some more and placed a trembling hand on Legolas' cold and wet shoulder. The prince shivered and suddenly he coughed and water spewed up out of his mouth, reddened by blood. Aragorn gripped his friend and pulled him close. Legolas cried out in delirious pain as his wound screamed. Aragorn pulled his friend closer and Legolas snuggled against the warmth of the human, shivering.

He looked up at his dearest friend and his blue eyes tried to stay focused. Aragorn placed his head on Legolas' and whispered, "you didn't have to do that."

Legolas smiled weakly and said, "I know." He grunted as pain scored him a second time. Aragorn gripped the prince's wrist and his anxiety rose to an all time high as he realized that Legolas' heart beat, though strong was fast and erratic. He was not dead yet, but he was not out of the forest. He had to get to Elrond.

Rothinzil stood at the top of the trail and he was stone still, watching all that was transpiring. Legolas was alive, but barely. He saw how the human trembled and knew both were in extreme pain.

Bounding down the trail, he called out, "Strider! Prince Legolas!"

Legolas smiled thinly and Aragorn jerked his head up in surprise. "Rothinzil!"

The dark-haired Elf bounded up and said, "Whom else?" He looked down at Legolas and Aragorn, "wait here. I will go and get help."

Aragorn shook his head weakly, for it hurt him. "No, take Legolas and send someone down after me." Roth hesitated. As much as he wanted to carry his prince to safety, he didn't want to leave Aragorn here alone. "Roth, he is dying."

Rothinzil looked at his prince and said quietly but quickly, "alright. I will take him. Thank you Aragorn." He bent down and gathered Legolas up gently in his arms. The blonde Elf cried out slightly and then moaned. "Legolas, I'm taking you back." Legolas went limp with unconsciousness and Roth hurried up the path towards the Last Homely House.

Aragorn watched hem go and then he looked around. He was about to collapse from weariness and sorrow when he saw Morceleb. The Elf was struggling to get out of the current, but he was not going to make it. His body had been broken against the rocks too much and if no help arrived the Elf would drown.

Aragorn watched for another moment then, staggering up, he waded out until he was up to his knees in he water. Morceleb was going to pass close and he stuck his hand out to aid the Elf. "Take my hand Morceleb."

Morceleb looked at the human and reached his hand out for the man's in an honest effort. He missed and Aragorn felt like he was going to faint, however he waded out further, and "take it!" he cried. Morceleb reached out weakly again and managed to get a hold of Aragorn's good arm. "Swim!" yelled the ranger thinly.

Morceleb push with his feet weakly against the rocks that jutted out in the bottom and he was pulled close enough to Aragorn that the man could pull him out.

Morceleb shivered as he was hauled to the river bank. He panted like a dog and Aragorn gently moved the injured Elf's hands away from where they were clutching breaks in his bones. The Elf trembled and his lips were turning a shade of blue to match his graying face. "Hold on Morceleb, I can save you."

Morceleb caught Aragorn's hand where it was probing his ribs and he murmured, "why…w-w-would you…d-d-do that?"

Aragorn said matter-of-factly, "because you need a second chance."

The human began to try and feel out the Elf's injuries but Morceleb gripped his hand tighter. "It i-i-i-is finished….You wanted t-t-to save m-m-me?" Aragorn looked into Morceleb's fading eyes, "you already h-h-have." Morceleb's eyes became unfocused and it was hard for Aragorn to look at. For when Elves slept, they had their eyes open. Was Morceleb really just sleeping? No, he was dead, his body was cold. 

**TBC……yes, Elrohir was the last elf Celeb was allowed to bring back, all the rest just have to stay dead…mwahahahahaha! **

**TBC...**

**Review Responses**

**Leela74: **Glad you liked how the chapter was constructed1 Wow!We always try to make it flow but are rarely successful at it. Glad you think we did a decent job of it! We are thrilled that you still like our OC's and are more than happy you like how we chose to expand on the characters of Elrond and Erestor. It is such fun to do that and have it be noticed. Hehehehehe. Good. Gilloth was beginning to think everybody still hated him. Poor Elf. So the part where Elrond forgave his son is a part you find touching? GREAT! We are sure your parents would understand. After all it was an accident. Are you sure it is courage that drives us o kill off characters and bring them back? We always thought it was insanity. Oh-well... And we will totally understand if your reviews are a bit odd. School is starting up for us again and then soccer practice drives Celeb crazy, because it is not only exasperating but very boring and last three hours twice a day. However, in-between the library is the best place to hang out at. LOL Thanks for the lengthy and yet totally cool review!

**Shadowfaxgal 7: **Favorites? Wow! Thanks. Hehehehehe. We are thrilled that the bond we tried to show as seemingly inseparable showed through! YES! SCORE FOR US! The guilt was good? Awww...thanks. Glad you liked the part where he fell onto he floor, that was hard to write and took a lot of time. Thanks for the awesome review!

**Randa-Chan: **We are thrilled you like the story line so far and are not put off at all by our criticisms at all. It is well you take the time to point them out to us, and feel compelled to try and argue our view point so we hope you don't mind and take the time to read so you might understand better. However we do concede that 'gaps' as you put them, are all too common in most works of ours but we are trying so bear with us, okay? **About it being lengthy: **We like to use the length to build up the characters and their lives and hint at pasts to be revealed because it is more than just a story with a point, it is their lives and it is all about them. Without taking the time to fully show their character and individual personalities, then it makes the story rather flat in our opinion. **Ancú and his various problems: **First of all, about his wound and the pain thing...the adrenaline in his system would have kept him on his feet for a long time. This hormone can give people extra strength when they are in trouble as it lives up to its nick name, "the flight or fight hormone". When Ancú gets hurt he is also under a lot of stress, which generates a great deal, perhaps an over dose of adrenaline, which serves to keep him on his feet for a longer period of time than could be thought and when it is this strong, pain is felt and yet not often responded to. Strange, huh? So he could feel the pain and do nothing because the hormone prevents it. Don't worry, later, he will "crash and burn" but come out of it alive of course. The next thing involving this odd Elf...his disobedience to Lord Elrond. Yes, he would and is going to be in major trouble, just not yet. That will happen fully in our next story as he will eventually be too hurt to even be scolded in this one. **Elladan and bandaging and being inconsolable**: he would have wrapped it, but he didn't for two reasons that may or may not have been recognized and it is our fault if they weren't for not putting them in there. We concede that you were paying attention and have a point. But the first reason he didn't is because he knew that a dirty bandage in a wound like that is worse than none. It would get an infection, cause a whole lot more pain and eventually kill. The infection would attack Elrohir's organs and that would be bad news! The second reason was a trust issue. The Valar allowed him to "call" Elrohir back in an odd way and he chose to trust that they brought him back for a reason and trusted that Elrohir would be kept alive now by their power until they had a chance to do anything about it. Hope you understand. Now about his feelings...he was not going to mourn for those dead and let it interfere with those who have a chance at life. That just wouldn't be fair and perhaps he has some of his father in the sense emotions are not what control his actions. **Elrond, twins, Estel and talking while Aragorn is dying: **This was written this way for a few reasons. But have a point here too. you However, please here us out. Elrond is the king of wise Elf we pictured taking things as they came and not hurrying for fear of causing more hurt than help. He doesn't let his emotions take charge, at least not often and when he does, he is still serious and goes about it somewhat rationally. He knew the conversation needed to be done then to get the right amount of momentum behind it and because even though he trusts that Elladan will not get wounded within the next few minutes and die, who can promise that? It would be horrible if for no reason Elladan's heart suddenly stopped and he never got to say he forgave him or anything. Yes, Elrohir was important, but a person can only bleed as fast as their heart will pump and his heart ma be strong but it can't pump all that fast unless along with being risen from the dead the Valar healed him of his wound as well. So his heart is not beating fast and blood is not flowing fast, he has the power of the Valar behind him and Elladan's will that he doesn't want his brother to die again, plus he has Elrohir new found will to live again. So Elrond thought that there was time for a quick conversation. Yes, Aragorn was dying, but Elrond would never let the conversation interfere seriously with Elrohir or Aragorn's lives. Sorry if there was confusion and we are glad you brought it up. Hope you understand now, if not ask some more and we will try to explain, but we do have to admit, your point is very logical and well thought through.

LOL We do not look murderous at all. We are furrowing our brows in thought is all. (grins) Glad you liked the part where Elladan got his sight back. Yes, he lost it in the other story, but you say you are going to read it, so we aren't going to say how! LOL Yeah, their jesting was fun to write. It was easy considering we do it with each other all the time! Glad it makes you laugh, share the joy! LOL We enjoyed your review and feel free to give us another like it. Hehehehehe. A long review? Look at the response! ROTFL

**Mornflower: **Okay...so as far as copy writes go he is not ours...but all is fair in love and war! Oh, yeah, here it is, you are his second cousin's best friend's niece on his mother's side! LOL I bet we are closer than that. ROTFL Glad you liked this chapter1 Hehehehe. And where is your counselor? Did you fire him? Elves don't get sick so he must be either fired or on vacation! Thanks for the review!

PS. LEGOLAS IS OURS!

Elfy: Valar help me!

**Sielge: **Yes, you read correctly, he forgot about Estel for a moment, well not really, it appeared he had. But he really didn't. Thanks for the review!

**Deana**: Yes, they were safe...but no longer! Muahahahahahaha! We are mean! LOL Glad you liked the chapter!

**elvengirl3737:** Glad you enjoyed this previous chapter! They were safe, but not for long. LOL Come on! Its Legolas and Aragorn we aret alking about, safety is not a strong suit of theres! Not a chance. And Ancú is like the twins, if he has something he would rahter do, then he will do it and not give a thought to his wound until he is so close to dead it is scary. Yup, it is stupid, but he will figure that out later. Thanks for you kind review!

**A thousand thank you's to those of you who reviewed! We love you all! We hope to hear from you again in the near future! Thanks again! **

This is our second to last chapter! Yay! Then the preview for our new, and much more angsty fic, The Folly of Men! Yay! Anyway. Bye!

**Us**


	13. Tenna' telwan: Until Later

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**_

_Tenna' telwan (Until Later) _

Glorfindel slammed his shoulder into the door again. Elrond sat on the bedside next to Elrohir, who was smirking quietly as he watched Glorfindel mutter dwarvish curses. "When I get a hold of Ancú I swear I beat him within an inch of his life!" declared the Gondolin Elf sharply.

Erestor sat in a corner with his chin cupped in his hands. "You are never going to get the door to open," he said with a sigh of exasperation.

"Well as long as I am trapped in here with you I have reason to believe I can and enough of a reason to keep trying!" Glorfindel said with some frustration. Sighing he said to the ceiling, "what did I do to deserve being stuck in here with you!"

Erestor snorted loudly and said crossly, "I could ask the same question."

"You don't like yourself ether?" asked Glorfindel with a single golden brow raised as he made light of the other lord's words.

"You know what I meant and if you don't want to go back to the Valar I suggest you shut your trap!" snapped Erestor with narrowed eyes. Then he smirked, "oh! I forgot! They sent you back because you were so annoying!"

Elrond looked at them both and frowned as he said, "I had no idea both of you had such tempers and despised each other so much!"

Elrohir looked up at his father and raised his own eye brows in surprise. How had Elrond escaped knowing that all these years?

Glorfindel sighed and leaned against the door. This was just down right unfair. Suddenly he heard the chair being removed and Glorfindel flung the door open the rest of the way. He was going to strangle Ancú and feed what was left to a pack of ravenous wargs.

He grabbed the shirt collar of the Elf on the other side and looked into the terrified eyes of Roth. However they looked so much alike, Rothinzil and Ancú, that Glorfindel did not notice at first. Roth just watched with wide eyes as Glorfindel began to shake the life out of him.

Erestor came up behind Glorfindel and said, "That's Rothinzil, Lord Glorfindel."

Glorfindel quickly released the Mirkwood Elf and said, "I was just so happy to see him that I…" He mumbled something under his breath that was utterly inaudible and then went silent.

Rothinzil just straightened his tunic and said, "no time for that! Legolas, Ancú, and Strider are dying!" He sighed, "I put Legolas in his room, but he is bleeding!"

Elrond stood up and said, "Where are Ancú and Aragorn?"

Rothinzil gulped before he continued. The look that the Lord of Rivendell was giving him was anything but comforting. "Aragorn is down at the base of the large waterfall. Ancú is with Elladan."

Elrond gave Glorfindel and Erestor a sharp look that showed his fear, fear for his sons and an Elf like a son to him. "Lord Glorfindel and Lord Erestor, if ever you have faked being in agreement do it now and bring back my sons and the fool of an Elf Ancú! Please, they may die before I can treat them!"

Glorfindel looked at Erestor and he said nothing but his eyes read plan and simple, 'this is it, we will unite or our friends and home will diminish.' Erestor nodded and they both took off out of the room.

Once outside of it Glorfindel said, "I will go and get Aragorn-"

Erestor cut him off quickly, "I know the way around those falls better, for often I go there to think and be alone for a time." Glorfindel was about to argue when Erestor gave him an icy look in his dark eyes.

The golden-haired Elf of Gondolin sighed and said, "Until later." He then turned on his heels and began to pelt off near where he guessed the heart of the fighting had been. He could not help but look about his feet at all the dead immortals. Suddenly he felt his heart ache and he stumbled.

Erestor was no where around. Glorfindel was alone.

_He saw fire and dead Elves. He could see orcs with large scimitars stained with silvery red blood, Elf blood. He could see a city burning, the city of Gondolin sacked and destroyed. He knew it was being leveled and he mourned. _

_The air was thick with smoke and then he saw it come around the corner, a Balrog of Morgoth. One of the destroyers of his beloved home. The killer of many Elves he had called his friends, now dead, butchered and mangled by the orcs. _

_They had been ambushed when they should have seen it coming all along. _

Glorfindel fell to his knees, lost in the memory of his first home and love. He put his hands over his ears as he heard the imaginary screams of dying Elves.

_He saw his good friend that he had been very close to, Silorn, fall at his feet, an orc arrow embedded in his breast. Glorfindel grieved heavily then. _

Now he grieved again. Silorn had been one of his closest friends and he still could not understand why the Valar had sent him back and not one as loyal as Silorn. It hurt him and he let tears slide down his cheek. He new what Silorn would do now, go on. But Glorfindel missed his friend. He had made new friends in Rivendell and even some he would not readily admit to having, but he still missed the old.

_He watched as Silorn whispered, "a Balrog is killing them, they can't escape. Orcs...hemming them in…no way out." And then his friend drew his last breath and died…_

Glorfindel was not going to let Ancú or anyone else now to die because he was grieving for one dead for years.

Elrond walked quickly to where Legolas lay on the bed, curled into himself in horrible pain. The wound was cramping as his muscle began to spasm. Water coated the floor and Rothinzil looked on white faced. Legolas was shivering and Elrond went for a blanket. He came back and gave it to Roth saying, "keep him warm while I get some herbs and medical supplies. See if you can't get him to relax."

Elrond left and Roth went over to his prince and said, "Legolas, here is a blanket…" he didn't know what to do, he was not a healer. Legolas looked up at him and Rothinzil took his friend's blood covered hand. "Just calm down" eased the dark-haired Elf almost to himself.

Legolas asked softly, "where is Strider?"

Rothinzil was quiet for a moment and then he muttered, "on his way…I hope." He wondered if Glorfindel or Erestor had found Aragorn yet. Perhaps he should have stayed there with them until help arrived. Gently he took and placed the blanket around Legolas and watched as it began to get wet from the prince's dripping clothes. But the water was tainted a light red and the blanket that was a light green was taking on a red complexion to it.

Elrond came in with hot water and herbs, along with a roll of cotton bandages. He began to wonder what Thranduil was going to say about Legolas getting hurt in his neck of the woods again.

Roth moved out of the way as Elrond came in. He looked at the Elf-lord with large eyes, like almost puppy, silently asking if his prince was going to live. Elrond looked at Legolas and then at the ground. He did not know.

Elrond tenderly peeled the blanket from Legolas' damp clothes. At least it had soaked up most of the water, leaving the blonde Elf a little dryer, but not much warmer. Legolas shivered harder and Elrond placed his hand on the younger immortal's brow. It was not hot with a fever; Legolas was just losing a lot of blood. The prince looked at Elrond with bleary eyes and then closed them again.

Quickly, but gently, the Lord of Rivendell shifted Legolas' hands way from the wound and looked at it. It was deep and he was surprised not to see the prince's insides seeping out. Elrond carefully began to rip the cloth from Legolas' tunic away from the wound and then he picked up a sterile piece of cloth from the supplies and steeped it in the hot water until it was soaked. "Legolas, this is going to sting." The raven-haired Elf-lord laid the material on the wound and held it there, then he delicately wiped the laceration with it. Legolas stiffened and then opened his eyes.

Elrond sighed. The wound was going to require stitches. Breathing deeply, the Lord of Rivendell looked at Roth and the younger Elf looked at the ground. "Rothinzil I need you hold his hand. These stitches are going to hurt."

The dark-haired Elf walked quickly over to Legolas and smiled down at him. "It going to be alright. Lord Elrond just needs to administer stitches, that's all." He gripped he prince's hand and he saw a smile flicker on Legolas' lips and linger there.

"Estel will be…so...disappointed if…I…get…more stitches…than him," moaned the blonde Elf in a light attempt to jest about the situation.

Legolas didn't fight as Elrond carefully began to suture the wound together. He just gripped Roth's hand tightly and closed his eyes.

Erestor walked quickly among the rocks and crevices. He looked down from the ledge that over looked the waterfall and his Elven eyes quickly spotted Aragorn and another Elf he had not seen before.

Going down the path at a run he stopped at the base and saw Aragorn was lying next to the other Elf in unconsciousness. The dark and silver-haired Elf was pale with death and it was obvious that many of his bones were broken. Erestor studied them for a minute, wondering what had happened and then he knelt by the ranger.

He took Aragorn's limp wrist and felt for a pulse, it was slow and faint but steady. He carefully collected the man in his arms and put the long sleeves of his robes about him to fight away chill. He knew humans were susceptible to all kinds of illnesses.

The human was not heavy, noticed the Elf-lord with a frown. Aragorn had not eaten much of anything in a few days and he had hardly had the proper amount of rest befitting one so young. It made him sad to think of the youth of the human and the pain he already knew.

Glorfindel stumbled back up and began walking further into and amongst the dead Elves that lay on the ground in pools of their own blood.

He saw one was wounded and his heart went out to the other immortal when he looked at him and smiled thinly. Glorfindel nodded and eased a body off of the wounded Elf gently. "I will be back for you." The other nodded tiredly and Glorfindel smiled warmly in encouragement for the immortal that was in pain and had an unmistakable possibility of dying alone.

He came near a tree and saw Elladan crouched down by Ancú. The young Rivendell Elf raised his head when he heard Glorfindel approach. Elladan smiled and said, "I would carry him, but he said I was too weak and he didn't feel very much like being dropped."

Glorfindel chuckled airily and said, "Ancú, I am to take you to Elrond, but I am warning you, after he heals you, you are in for a world of trouble for what you did."

Ancú frowned and said darkly, "I guessed as much. But I had to do it."

Glorfindel smiled as he began to pick the wounded Elf up and then he said, "I think Elrond knows. Something tells me you are going to get off relatively easy." Then Glorfindel looked at Elladan; "there is a wounded Elf I found who needs someone with him. I am going to leave you here."

Elladan nodded and followed Glorfindel.

When Glorfindel showed Elladan the wounded Elf, the twin dropped down by the hurt immortal and said, "tell Ada I am here and well." Elladan grasped the wounded Elf's hand and whispered, "it is going to be alight. I promise."

Glorfindel looked at them for a moment before shifting Ancú in his arms and going back towards the house.

He ran into Erestor, who smiled grimly and said, "I see you found Ancú, but where is Elladan?"

Glorfindel frowned and said weakly, "he is with a wounded Elf we found, keeping him company." The Gondolin Elf looked at Aragorn in Erestor's arms and said quietly, "how is he?"

Erestor frowned and said, "I think he will live. There was a dead Elf down there with him that I have never seen before."

Glorfindel sighed and said, "we will have to look at him later. Let's get these two home." Ancú was unconsciousness in the golden-haired Elf's arms now. Glorfindel looked with disdain at the crimson liquid around the younger Elf's mouth. He wondered if Ancú would live to be court marshaled.

When they reached the house again Elrond came quietly out of Legolas' room, shutting the door behind him. The prince was unconscious, but the wound was stitched and the blonde Elf's heart rate was stable. He would live. However he would most likely be in bed until winter. Elrond chuckled to himself as he thought that the day Legolas' could most likely get up would be the day of the Winter Solstice. He also fancied that the prince would have no trouble finding another way to get waylaid or injured.

When he saw Ancú, his whole demeanor changed. This was far more serious. The arrowhead was out, but the lung was torn. He also bet that the rib was not going to stay together. If a splinter went into Ancú 's lung he would die. However, because the younger Elf was even breathing he knew that was not the case.

Glorfindel followed Elrond to Elladan's room, (because it was closer than Ancú 's room and the twins could share a bed) and laid Ancú onto he soft mattress. Elrond went and got what was left of his supplies after dealing with Legolas and began to tear the younger immortal's tunic away from his wound.

The wound was not large, but it was red around the edges. Ancú would be down for months now, even if he lived. And that was a big _if_.

Elrond carefully sterilized the laceration and then rolled his eyes, as he had to apply stitches again. "Glorfindel I want you to go to the healing ward and make sure they have plenty of supplies for the other Elves we are going to have to look after."

Glorfindel nodded and ran out.

Elrond bent himself to the grueling task of suturing up Ancú before the Elf died.

As he was bowed over Ancú with the thread and needle moving swiftly in and out Erestor came in and said, "I have Estel."

"Erestor you can heal a little, correct?" asked Elrond wearily. He was actually beginning to get tired.

The counselor sighed and said, "yes…" he was not at all sure he liked the way this conversation was heading.

"I need to take and keep Ancú with us. Estel should not need any stitches But he will ned a splint for his arm and a whole lot or rest. Could you look after him for me and then go and haul Elladan in here? As a matter of fact, look after things while I am busy in here, get the wounded Elves in and with the healers in the ward and such. You can do that right?" asked Elrond quickly.

"If I am to look after things does that include ordering Glorfindel around?" he asked with a lopsided grin.That could give him more of an incentive to take charge.

Elrond looked up long enough from his work to give a 'don't push it' look. Erestor sighed and shifted Aragorn in his arms before leaving the room to head to the human's.

**_Epilogue _**

_Everyone well enough to stand in Rivendell stood in silence as two caskets were lowered into the ground beneath the great oak tree side by side. In them were Gilloth and Aldalossë, brothers now with each other for eternity. _

_Aldalossë was buried where he wanted to be, in peace, in he refuge of Rivendell. And Gilloth had found his place next to his brother, whom he loved most. _

_Other fallen Elves good and bad alike were laid to rest in deep graves marked only with white headstone with their names. Flowers were thrown over the now sacred ground. _

_Elrond looked at everyone that was left alive. He saw that there were fewer in the guard than there had been and the ground had more little mounds than at one time. Clearing his throat he said quietly, "here may they rest forever, in peace."_

_"To think that all of this could have been prevented if only they had learned in time that revenge is never sweet. The innocent die with the rest and purity of heart itself for some is lost. In these ways the enemy wins battles against our unity. To unified is to stand and to be divided is to fall into darkness." _

_Glorfindel raised a brow and then said, "and who that walks in Middle Earth can see all ends and raise the dead?"_

_Erestor shook his head and said sadly, "not even the wise. We all falter." _

_Elrond nodded and said solemnly, "and there is where the greatest potential for evil lies." _

_**This tale ends here but continues on into the first chapter of our next story, "The Folly of Men." **_

_**The Moral of this story: "The greatest thrill is not to kill but to let live." **_

_**"The Bear" **_

_**Review Responses**_

**Deana: **Thrilled you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review! Yes, our wittle Elf is hurting pretty badly right now.

**Beling: **Thanks! Hehehehehe. Glad you like long stories, esp. f you are going to read our next one because it is going to be extremely long and full of good ol' angst! Yay! So your blood ran cold? That is creepy, but at least those words seemed to garner the feeling we hoped they would. NOBODY knows what to do with Ancú. He is one crazy Elf. Awwwwwww...you called him brave! How sweet! Hehehehe. Roth Ancú TROUBLE! LOL Yes, Ancú will appear in other stories and Rothinzil will be with him. Glad that you seem to enjoy our OC's. It is such fun when we hear people's responses about them. We agree, Elrond might not have really let Elladan go, but then again, we cannot picture Elrond climbing through a window, or even fitting through this one for that matter. Not that he is fat, but Elladan is younger and more spry. LOL It was hard for us to write about Morceleb's death, because he had just come back to the light and he was dying. He was unable to say he was sorry to everyone he had hurt. It is tragic really and you are right. It is sad to see a being of light caught up in revenge and/or hate. Thanks for reviewing.

**Linuvial Greenleaf** : Thanks for the review! We are more than thrilled you liked it, because your stuff rocks! Yes, Glorfindel is funny when he is angry. LOL Hehehehe, we got your number, LOL, we procrastinate all the time. It is such fun, huh? LOL We forget how to spell our name at times too, weird.

**Seige: **Yes, it is a pity Gilloth had to die. But he fulfilled his purpose and if he hadn't dared to go against Ruthaer then worse things could have happened. Just goes to show we all have a destiny to fulfil. It was rather sweet how Aragorn tried to give Morceleb a second chance. I mean, the ranger was so willing to forgive and stuff. We are glad you liked it and thanks for the thoughtful review.

**Shadowfaxgal 7: **Wow! Glad you like this story so much! Of course Legolas will be alight, after stitches and therapy and well...you get the picture. LOL Yes, I think everyone feels dome sympathy for Morceleb and I think they all think the best of Aragorn right now. Glad you liked that part and that it was 'griping'. We certainly tried to make it that way. Thanks for the thrilling review!

**Gozilla: **Thanks for the review. It is very much appreciated.

**Mornflower: **Well, you certainly have a good adviser. LOL Good thing faithful Hûon popped in when he did. Yes, Legolas was dying, but he's getting better. Yes, Elrond might not want to your little bump. He wouldn't be too happy. LOL You gave your adviser the day off? Awww...Hehehehehehehe. Elladan and Elrohir, who else? LOL If there was pictures of them, they would be on our background, but there aren't any so to bad for them. Thanks for the wonderful review and Legolas, we insist wants to be ours! ROTFL Muahahahahaha!

**Leela 74: **Privileged? Wow! We are flattered, really. We love your story that you wrote for us and Lego lovers so much. Hehehehehe. Although time often doesn't not allow us time to read. Believe it or not, we had the whole story finished before we started posting except for a few chapters, but we never got near the internet every other day so it was always when ever we found time. Please don't kill us! LOL So you liked the fight? Hehehehe. That's wonderful! That was so difficult to write because it involved so many characters. Don't be so surprised, Aragorn is a good guy! Hehehehe.. We know what you mean really, LOL. One wouldn't expect eh ranger or anyone to have any sympathy or a revenge happy killer but then again Morceleb did come back and he was never evil, just mislead to the point of self-destruction. The next story won't be here until Halloween or so. Hmph! SCHOOL! Aghhhhh! Thanks for the lovely review!

**elvengirl3737: **Yes, the twins, Glorfindel and Erestor are rather funny, huh? Yes, Morceleb's death was a tear jerker, huh? But beautiful? We guess so in its own special way you are right. Warm fuzzies? Healing? Comfort? Are you mad? LOL Well, it is implied in the beginning of our next story...does that count? Thanks for the wonderful review!

**Shadowed Flames:** Hehehehe. Gilloth isn't really dead. He is just...just not moving. Ummm...well...yeah. Thanks for the review! It had a whole lot more depth to it thi time. LOL

**Crazy Kitty 2: **I know where you live. And I, Celeb, refuse to tell you until I see fit. Bye!

**Hope to hear from all of you again and others because this is the end of the story until our next one and so we want to know what everybody thought. **


	14. preview for 'The Folly of Men'

**Title**: _The Folly of Men_

**Authors**: _Celebdil-Galad and Tinlaure_

**Summary**: _Vengeful marauders snare Legolas to be an underworld prizefighter in their cryptic domain of darkness. Aragorn knows the only way to liberate the prince is to get captured himself but they both must combat an ancient prejudice that could mean their demise._

_All he asked for was help.............._

**Legolas**: **(talking to a group of five men surrounded by horses/ his hand holds a wound at his side)** "We are in need of your aid for the night. A storm is approaching."

_What he received was anything but.........._

**Legolas:** **_(stares wildly around and his eyes grow large in panic)_** " I still don't understand. What is going on? What are you doing to me?"

_A crime was committed................_

**First man**: **_(grabs Legolas by the front of his tunic and shakes him violently)_** "Don't play cute Elf! Then we won't have an excuse to give you the beating you deserve!"

_Lives were lost........_

**Legolas: _(asking in a delirious voice_**"Strider? Help me Strider!"

_And in a town of men hateful of Elves............_

**Second man: (_stares hatefully at the Elf and spits in the prince's face_)** "What human would honestly waste his time helping the likes of you scum! Did you not care about the men that were left to die in the valley without the horses and at the hands of merciless orcs?"

_How can anything be fair?..........._

**Aragorn: (_looks into the fearful blue eyes of the prince/ his voice quavers_) **"I am so sorry I was not here. But I won't let them hurt you or Roth again, Legolas, I won't. But you have to trust me."

_Unless one of their own kind dares to stand between them............_

**Legolas: (_diverts his eyes away to stare through the bars of his cell window/ his voice is soft_)** "I do trust you, but men are weak and in their folly they hate what they cannot understand or do not wish to. Even if I am ruled innocent I will be hunted until I get home by those who do not care for the ruling, and then what trouble will I bring with me? What trouble will Roth and I cause my father? This is the end mellon nin."

_And the hated innocent........._

**Aragorn: _(reaches through the bars and turns Legolas' head to look at him_)** "The end of the horse thieves. I will clear you and Roth's name then we will hunt down those cowards and bring them back to meet the people they betrayed."

_Men are frail..........._

**First man: **(grips the prince by his hair and pulls him close) "You are a dead Elf, you just don't know it yet."

_And they need a target.........._

**Aragorn: _(stands before the magnate as he speaks in a loud voice)_** "They did no wrong! It was your own who betrayed you!"

_They must begin to believe............._

**Horse Thief 1:** **_(glares at Legolas)_** "You won't be around to see me hang Elf. I can guarantee you that."

_That not all they don't understand is an evil.............._

**Legolas: (_glares defiantly at the man binding him_)** "Strider will come for me, I can guarantee you that."

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_When I close my eyes its you I see_

_You're everything I know _

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone........._

**_(Michelle Branch)_**

**Horse thief 1: _(laughs in the Elf's face and speaks scornfully_)** "You will be miles away wishing you were never born he even begins to realize where you have got off to."

_The hunters become the prey............_

**Horse thief 2_: (holds the prince's chin in his hand, forcing the bleeding Elf to look into his face and laughing cruelly_** "Where is your ranger now?"

_In a unrelenting venture..............._

**Elladan_: (looks at Elrohir with a nearly tearful glance_**) "He is out there on his own Ro and it makes me sad. He is growing up. He doesn't need us all the time anymore."

_The peril only increases........._

**Elrohir_: (shakes head and leans against a tree)_** "He still needs us."

_And the stakes are raised............_

**Elladan: _(looks into his brother's eyes and then out towards the mountains_) **"Then why aren't we there?"

_The word "danger"........._

**Aragorn: (_holds Legolas as the Elf reels and gasps for breath_) **"I will get you home Legolas. That's a promise you can stake your life on mellon nin."

_Takes on a whole new meaning........._

**Legolas: _(blue eyes look into Aragorn's gray ones with a look of trepidation_)** "I won't let you Strider! No!"

_When Aragorn realizes the only way to free Legolas........_

**Aragorn: _(looks at the Elf and shakes his head with despair_)** "It is the only way...the only way."

_Is to become a slave himself...._

**King**: (**_glares at the half starved Elf that returns his look with a fell chill one of his own)_** "You just keep right on hating me Elf. You could be better off if only you would stop fighting so much. "

_But through it all they both must realize that....._

**Legolas: _(speaks coldly back with a fire in his jaded blue eyes that speaks of gathering ire)_** "No, to find a middle ground with the evil and mislead is to relinquish all you have."

_To compromise yourself and your beliefs is to betray and abandon yourself...... _

**Aragorn:** **_(looks at the stumbling Elf prince and speaks with a tone of horror_**) "You have come this far, if you give up now you are lost."

_And if you succumb yourself then your essence will accompany you........_

**Rothinzil:** **_(looks at Legolas and then in horror at Aragorn)_** "He is fading. If he does not get free, death will not spare him for another day."

_You will be a lingering shadow of what you could have been and were........_

**Aragorn: _(looks at Legolas sadly and says slowly_**) "Death comes in many forms, not least of which are spiritual."

_Then if you are fortunate you will remain a obscuration and phantom of what you once were....._

**King:** **_(grips a limp and weak Legolas by the throat and shakes him)_** "You lose one more sparring match and cost me money again I promise you this; your life will be a living Hell. Remember Elf, you live forever and that's a long time for me to prove to you how cruel I can be."

_Or perhaps you will be slain......just like the worthless animal you are thought to be........_

**Aragorn:** (**_looks at the prince who is sitting in his cell with wide eyes as he realizes what happened_**) "I don't care what they do to me my friend. I won't leave you here one more minute."

_If you want to _

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there _

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares. _

_All you wanted was somebody who cares_

_If you need me you know I'll be there_

**_(Michelle Branch)_**

_This Halloween devotion and anguish will go hand in hand in a story of friendship and heartache...tribulation and deception...prejudice and a fight for tolerance and perception began years ago......_

_In this cryptic world there is one law........_

_Butcher or be butchered......_

_Kill or be killed........_

_Murder or be murdered......_

_Is there anyway to break away from the pain...the contempt and anyway to remain true to yourself and what you believe? _

_There is but as always you have to ask yourself....is it worth it? _

**That was the preview! Please review! So long! **


End file.
